


The missing book

by calliope_cp



Series: Coming to terms [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Dream-Travelling, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Heroism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multilingual Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Plot, Post BoO, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre toa, Recovery, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shadow-travelling, Showers, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, lyric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 65,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_cp/pseuds/calliope_cp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I refer to as „The missing book“. Rick usually doesn‘t go into details when it comes to romance (and that’s fine, I guess, he prefers the heroic fights) and I assumed it would be the same this time (which it was). After ToA I decided to change some parts so it would fit better into the whole story. Nevertheless, the story of Leo and Calypso stays like it was – that’ll still be my interpretation of their return and storyline. </p><p>So, how did Nico and Will find each other? What happened to the relationships of Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper as well as Leo and Calypso. The plot in basically set in CHB, so Reyna, Hazel and Frank mostly are just mentioned, maybe they'll have a plot in the later chapters. Every couple has a *private* scene, but I'm really not that good at explicit writing, so it's just the mature rating. Still, I hope you'll enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You owe me three days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“What was that about?”, Will asked, sounding confused.

“Nothing.”, Nico replied. “Just…erm…” _What was chiacchiere?_ “…chitchat.”

Will looked over to Percy and Annabeth. “It doesn’t look like chitchat.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, whatever you were announcing left Percy quite steamrolled and Annabeth really amused.”

“That definition would cover a lot of announcements.”

“Ok, you don’t want to tell me. I guess I’ll have to find out myself.”

“I doubt you’ll guess it right, but enjoy yourself.”

At that, Will chuckled. “Oh, I’m planning to. Starting now, Death boy.”

“Don’t call me that, _sole_.”, Nico growled. Will looked confused. “Sole?”  
“Oh, sorry, it’s Italian for Sunshine.”, the younger one replied slightly embarrassed. Sometimes, in moments of anger or agitation, he would slip into his mothers’ tongue, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. It always stirred uncomfortable memories but his brain would still occasionally stumble on English.

Nico exhaled loudly as he was facing Will and practically barked at him „Well - here I am. One son of Hades, express delivery, all to yourself. Bones, bad omens, blood and thunder. Where do you want me?” Wait, what? He asked himself. _Did I really just say that aloud? Oh no, he’ll think I’m crazy. Not that I care. Or he’ll think I’m flirting with him. Which I would never, obviously. But maybe he guesses… Oh, shut up, di Angelo!_

Will grinned mischievously. “Oh, I could give you so many places where I’d want you, di Angelo.” Nico blushed. Very much. “And all to myself? Don’t make me any promises you can’t keep, Nico.” The blushing increased, but Will decided to act as if nothing had happened. The Italian word had sounded so poetic, it had left himself quite flustered. So he decided to ignore the sarcasm.

Of course, he had done his background check on the son of Hades, but only few people knew much about him. Percy had told some stories about Nico when he had vanished during the summer, about his past in Italy, his mothers’ death and the Lethe-incident, the stay in his Lotus Casino and his sister Bianca. Nothing but tragic, darkness, loneliness and grief – but still Nico had managed to stay alive and somehow strong enough to carry his burden; even strong enough to care for some people. Coach Hedge had put the head healer aside just after his son was born to make sure that Will would look after that _suicidal hellion of dark demigod_. What he’d told him, along with everything he already knew, had left Will really astonished. Nico was a kind of heroic bad boy, an antihero – brave, fierce, lethal and yet also incredibly melancholic and lonely. He also held an immense beauty (of course, covered by this scowling, rather grumpy mask he usually hid behind). A truly poetic character.

Will had always admired him since the battle of Manhattan but after these stories, he felt really attracted to this dark fighter. He made a conscious effort to calm himself down so he wouldn’t scare the black haired boy away with his straightforwardness. _Be serious – you are his doctor, not his lover. Yet...oh, come on. Professionalism!_

  
“Never mind. First things first, let’s find you a nice place somewhere in this messy sick bay. Follow me, Mr. Di Angelo.” At these, he grabbed the delicate wrist and dragged the still red-cheeked boy into the infirmary.

Nico suddenly shivered and started shaking. He stopped dead and looked around the place. It was basically a white accommodation with light accents every here and there. Blonde healers were rushing between the many beds, checking on patients, talking, taking measurements or chatting with each other. The whole scenery remembered him of a beehive with surgery shirts. But there was more. He sensed pain. And misery. And death. Nico winced.

“Hey, what’s the matter, Death boy?”, Will asked apprehensively.  
“I already told you, don’t call me that!”, Nico snapped. “Like it isn’t enough that I…, that I, …”, he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud. It wasn’t necessary to let people know what he knew. They shouldn’t be burdened with this creepiness. He tried to compose himself enough to make his voice sound un-teary. “Just show me where to sleep, will you?”

Will accompanied him to a small room apart from the hall. He had, in fact, sensed that Nico had just been on the edge of tears. _This poor, poor gorgeous soul! Please, let me help you!_ , he thought, but he knew that he first had to gain his trust. Pressure would not help him here, so he decided to treat Nico with the utmost care and tenderness, even if he would get no other response than growly moodiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely new to this. Also, I'm not a native English speaker. Let me know your thoughts on plot and language.


	2. Day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Awakening, Nico felt disorientated at first. Will had spent only a short time on examination before letting him sleep. Still, sitting there bare-chested and so obviously out-of-league had been not only embarrassing but also quite a blow on his already shattered self-esteem. His healer, on the other hand, had not minded touching him; he had not flinched and had not even seemed to impinge his poor physical condition. Nico’s Werewolf wounds had been reopened, cleaned with a mixture of nectar and unicorn draught and then properly stitched, Will had hummed a short (but really beautiful) hymn as a prayer to his father and then said goodbye with the promise to come back later to check on him and to talk properly.

He had left him with the words “I cannot even imagine all the pain and hurt you’ve been through. You were and are probably the bravest person I ever met. Please don’t hesitate to ask me if there’s anything you need. I’ll let you rest now.” Will hadn’t even waited for Nico to find an answer to this. Nor had he paid attention to the furious blush on the younger boys face throughout the whole procedure.

Just now he realized he had a visitor: Piper. She smiled at him in a very shy way as if she wanted to apologize that she, of all people had come to see him first. Of course, they had never been close, but that applied on nearly all of his relations. At the thought of that, Nico decided to try and change that habit.

“Hi, Piper. How long are you here?"

Her smile was quite affectionate “Hi. I just entered when you woke up. I didn’t mean to disturb…”

“You don’t.”, he assured her. “How are you?”

“I wanted to ask you just the same. Well, we have been quite sad about everyone leaving so soon and there is still the thing about Leo…” Her voice trailed off, tears dwelling in her eyes. “I miss him so much! And I’m furious about what he did and how he didn’t even consider…I mean, he just sacrificed…” She sobbed and Nico patted her arm, trying to make the girl feel better. She calmed a little. ”But we have to go on, no matter what. For him.”

“Yeah, we should, you know, make it count.”

“Sounds like _carpe diem_.”, Piper smiled. “Seize the day. You’re right, that’s the spirit.” Something in the way she said it evoked a memory.

“ _Cogli il giorno_. My mother used to say that when we came here. She wanted us, Bianca, me and herself, to have a fresh start, a new life. Now I’m the only one left to do so.” The son of Hades said, more talking to himself than to Piper. Nevertheless, suddenly she threw her arms around him, only to quickly withdraw.

“Sorry, you don’t like being touched. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” She blushed.

“Well, it’s ok, I’m trying to get used to that. I mean…” He tried to voice this peculiar feelings. “If I want to, you know, get along with people I have to learn to deal with them. It’s just, I’ve kept aloof from anyone for so long – I feel like I’ve forgotten how to…”

“…deal with people?” Piper completed for him. She suddenly looked very pensive. “I’ve been thinking a lot about your situation, Nico. The reason why I’m here instead of Jason or Percy or Annabeth or Coach Hedge – and yes, they all desperately wanted to visit you,” she affirmed when he looked at her skeptically “is that I fear you would react quite, well, overwhelmed.”

“What do you mean?”

“See, I don’t really know how to explain that. Let’s say, yes, let’s compare it to starvation. Remember when you were out of that jar…”

“Better than I’d like, thank you very much.” He couldn’t keep himself from barking.

“Sorry, I wasn’t, …, the point is, that even if you were free and able to breathe and eat and everything, you didn’t. D’you remember why?”, she continued, rather intimidated.

“Oh. I…hm.” He thought about that. Suddenly the path of her thoughts became clearer to him. Smart girl, really. “My stomach wasn’t used to be filled anymore…it took several days to…adjust, I guess.” He looked at her, a bit of his desperation showing in his eyes. “But I have spent years and years alone. Do you think, it will as well take years and years to…”

“No, Nico, I don’t think so.”, she told him. “But before risking something, I thought going slow would be the pace you’d be the most comfortable with. Also, I had the idea to give you the possibility to experience something more lasting.” With these words, she fetched several letters from her bag: Hazel, Frank, Reyna, herself, Annabeth, Jason, Percy – even one from Coach Hedge.

He had a hard time believing that all these people would write to him just out of care and friendship.  “I’ll leave you alone to read them. You’ll be visited again soon – we just haven’t decided who will have the honors to do it, yet.”, Piper smiled at him in a very soft way, gave another short hug and left the room.

Nico didn’t know what to make of this. He felt so drained from all the suspicious thought, all his reservations and grudges and fears. He wanted to rest, really rest. And suddenly, all the experiences of the past few years he had so desperately tried to suppress flooded over his mind and drowned his reserves. He broke down crying - his legs tucked upon his chest arms, his face hidden in his arms to cover the sobbing noise. That was how Will Solace found him.


	3. I’m not a broken machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Seeing Nico like this broke his heart. He seemed so young and vulnerable, all his darkness erased and replaced by the sadness and loneliness of nearly a century. Will didn’t think or hesitate. The moment he heard the soft sobs, he entered the room and sat on the bed to put his arms around the small demigod. There wasn’t even enough strength in him to fight to embrace though he tried to withdraw but the healers arms would only tighten around him.

“Nico, please, let me help you. It is ok to have feelings and it’s important to let them out. Seeing you cry will not make anyone think you’re weak or touchy. I think, it shows how long you have carried around your burden without really facing everything you had to endure on a mental level. I’d like to be there for you whenever you’re ready to share.”, he told him in the most soothing voice he could muster. “Is it alright if I stay here with you and hold you?”, he asked him.

“It’s just – all those _years and years_ – alone…after Bianca – and then Minos and his accusations and lies – and all those fights – my, my father – everyone being afraid – stupid powers – learning to control them – no one could help – only the dead – always death and pain – the war – Tartarus and the torture – and being imprisoned – and again tortured – and then war – the terrible things I did – so much terror – always alone, no one to trust – always feared…” Nico hadn’t planned to say all these things. He certainly had not planned to tell Will all these things. He most definitely had not planned to tell Will all these things and being still held like this, warm and secure.

Will had started humming a hymn to calm down the black haired boy at least enough to enable him to speak. The things he was able to understood filled him with compassion, sadness and anger towards anyone who had furthered Nico’s sufferings.

“I’m not going to tell you that everything will be alright. The sufferings you have been through are severe and I’m still impressed that you managed to live along and still fought for us, still cared for people. I won’t say it will be easy but I’m convinced that eventually you’ll be able to heal and be, well in the lack of a more suitable term, whole again.”, Will said.

Maybe he’d chosen the wrong phrasing. Even a son of Apollo didn’t always have a way with words. Nico, for one, reacted rather angry than calmed.  

“I’m not a broken machine.”, he snarled. “And I do not need anyone to pity me. I don’t want sympathy, Solace. If you are here to baby me, I can assure you that I am perfectly able to take care for myself!”

“Nico, that’s not what I meant. I want you to feel better, I want to help you help yourself.”, Will emphasized.

“Why? Why do you care? What AM I to you? A charity case? A little bird you want to teach how to fly? Because…” He was interrupted 

“Nico, stop stop stop. You really need to overcome your issues. I do not want to patronize you. Nor would I ever think of you as a charity case. I…ugh!”, he stopped himself before he’d give away too much. “I’ll come back later to check on you. Please” he looked directly into Nicos eyes, blue meeting dark brown “trust me that I do not mean you any harm or bad. I like you.” Again, without waiting for an answer, he left his patient.

The latter sat on his bed, deeply buried in thought again. As the headaches started to creep in, he decided to read his letters. One by one touched him deeply. Hazel told him how much she loved and already missed him, Frank had written about how cool he had found it fighting with him and promised he’d always save him in case he’d ever be transformed into a plant again. Coach Hedge pointed that he owed him at least a week of baby-sitting after that _no-good-shadowy experience_ and that he would give him some bat-fighting lessons. At this point, he just had to smile.

Jason had written about all of the activities he planned for them and how much he wished him to get better soon. Annabeth’s, Reyna’s and Piper’s letters all show an intensity of care, concern and thankfulness he’d never experienced since Bianca had left him.  They evocated some tears he was unable to properly store. He had saved Percy’s letter for last, not even knowing why. Maybe ‘cause it was the thickest. It also was the only one written in Ancient Greek because Percy hated to spell in English. Thankfully, his brain translated the word automatically.

_Dear Nico,_

_It’s a bit weird writing to you since you’re lying just a stone’s throw away, but you know me – weird is like my middle name. There are many things I want to tell you, but first things first. I am truly sorry. I am so sorry that I never realized what was going on with you. I mean – seriously, that was just like with Rachel or Annabeth before we were…well us. Sometimes I really am a Seaweed Brain._

_I am also sorry for having treated you like I did. I mean, during the Titan War - after everything we’ve been through, I should have known better. I should have made a real effort to better understand you from the beginning and to help you coping. I apologize for behaving so rude and cold last summer and for all the mistrusting. I hope you’ll forgive me._

_As for your confession – that was unexpected! And totally badass, you know. Aside from any other question towards this – Why would you think anyone would judge you about that? Nico, it’s completely ok to like guys. Honestly, I live in New York, which is probably the gayest town in the world. If you ever want to visit a CSD parade, let me know. Alright, maybe you had a real reason to fear coming out, considering the time you were born. I guess, back then, it was a taboo or something. But, believe me, it’s accepted today in most places. Heck, you can get married and adopt children, if you like. You just have to decide if you want to be Daddy 1 or Daddy 2. Just kidding. ;-)_

_What I don’t understand is – Why me? I mean, really, even Annabeth figures I’m a pain ever so often and I really try to behave like a good and mature boyfriend around her. Gotta admit - More or less successfully, at times. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you didn’t see me as the person I am but as the projection of the hero I sometimes have to act like. Believe me, after Tartarus, I am less than ever confident in being half as heroic as you._

_That brings me to my next question: How did you stand that place? Without Annabeth, I’d died there. Without Bob, we both had. Seriously, Nico, how strong are you to still be alive and have remained sane? I’ve gotten a glimpse at what the place really is and I nearly lost it. It still chases me, every night, to be honest. Not only the place itself but also what kind of terrible dark side it triggered in me…sometimes I think Annabeth is afraid of me because of that. Maybe we can talk about this whole_ **_T_ ** _-experience someday? It really would help me understand and maybe it would help you too to, well, exchange experiences._

_Alright, I really don’t want to bore you out or bother you further, but I wanna say one more thing: I love you like the annoying little brother I always wanted to have (Tyson is not really a LITTLE brother and not, well, human, so it doesn’t fully count). Jason and I already asked Chiron to make a BIG THREE table so no one would be sitting alone anymore. We both think of you as our brother rather than cousin and after all we’ve been through and all those issues with our godly parents, I think we have something like a three-way-bromance. That sound strange, but I won’t rewrite this whole letter, so deal with it._

_Hope we are ok, little bro,_

_Percy._

_PS:    How did you figure out I’m not your type?_

_(Seriously, I’m everyone’s type! Kidding ;-))_

_Was it like, you just realized it out of nowhere?_

_Or did you meet someone and suddenly knew your REAL type?_

_(Please don’t tell me it’s Jason – I’d be incredibly jealous!)_

A single tear trailed past Nico’s broad smile after having finished all the letters. May there was a silver ray at the horizon.


	4. At the stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Piper felt her unease grow steadily. With the Romans gone and the burials officiated, there was only reconstruction and grieving left to be done. Of course, it filled her days, shattered and busied her, but there was something else. The tension that had built within her since the day their journey to defeat Gaea had started (or, to be more exact, since the day she had set foot in Camp Half-Blood) was absorbing her inside out. She felt like she was been filled with steam but had no valve to let it off. Soon she would burst, she felt sure of it.

She couldn’t perfectly fathom this feeling, but she remembered something she had read while researching for her father’s role as a war hero. The old stories had described their heroes as _eager with passion_ and _determined with strength_ as soon as they would leave the battlefield. She had never before felt much of a warrior; but the moment when all the anticipation and terror left her body, it seemed like a new side of her ascended: the Cherokee fighter.

She knew perfectly well that, in their matrifocal culture, the women were the householders, the children were theirs and the fathers didn’t play an important role aside from being hunters, at all. Technically, her heritage defined her as a predator when it came to physical relationships and the fact that her mother was the goddess of love, lust and desire didn’t help much, either. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was just the opposite: Always in control, a role model, a leader.

 _Maybe, just maybe, this has changed. The journey to Europe and everything we’ve been through has changed him – he isn’t so reserved anymore and he has learned to loosen up a bit_ , she thought. The night on Cabin one’s roof had proofed that he wasn’t too eager to follow the rules unquestionably. She hoped that this would apply _in this sphere,_ as well, otherwise she would have a serious problem sooner or later. 

That very afternoon, Jason took her for a walk into the forest “to catch a breath of fresh air”. She figured that he needed to get his head clear of all the images that were still haunting both of them – all of them, really. They walked for a while, just holding hands and enjoying each other’s company in silence until they reached a familiar spot. It was the stream where they had chased Buford the table together and faced the Maenads with Leo so long ago. Today, the spot was quiet and peaceful – only filled with painful memories. Piper bent down to touch the muddy ground and to hide her teary eyes.

Of course, her boyfriend saw it. He kneeled down beside her, completely disregarding the fact that his feet and knee were covered in mud, now. He moved his hand to her cheek and brushed the tears away.

“Don’t,” she said. “I think they’re adequate to the situation.”

“Probably. But I can’t stand to see you like this, Pipes. It breaks my heart whenever you’re sad.”, Jason admitted. “But I miss him, too. And I’m sad as well.”

She pulled him close and they kissed for a long time. When Piper attempted to deepen the kiss, she might have been a little too eager - before they knew, they fell head over heels into the mud. Covered in dirt, Jason looked even hotter, Piper thought when they found each other’s eyes, laughing.

Jason tried to help her up. “Maybe we should head back to Camp before one of us catches a cold.”

Piper pointed at the stream. “Jason, it’s summer. We’ve got 85 °F out here. Why don’t we get cleaned just here? It’ll be easier.”

Her boyfriend winced and started to shift from one foot to another. He seemed nervous. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She saw him trying very hard not to look at anything else besides her eyes and she knew that, if there ever was a time and place, it was this!

So, she looked him deeply in the eye and forced every bit of her own arousal and want into her voice when she said “Are you afraid I might take advantage of the situation, Sparky?” in her most tempting tone.

The son of Jupiter looked like someone had energized him. He shivered, he trembled, he stuttered answering. “Just the other way round, I fear.”

She went own, sending more and more waves towards him “And do you think, Jason Grace, that I’d be a girl to let her boyfriend take advantage of the situation if she did not want him to do so?”

He trembled again. “ _Ahhh_ …what is this? Piper, please tell me that you’re doing this to me, otherwise we have a serious problem.”, Jason moaned.

“Do what to you, oh great son of Jupiter?”, she asked innocently, now concentrating on his lower body.

He clutched a fist of mud. “So… _hot_ …I feel like…I’m halfway to explode.”, he confessed breathlessly.

“Good. Then why don’t I help you with the other half?” She launched herself at him so they were landing in the soft bed of the river bank. He first tried to protest – they were dirty, they were wet and the scenario didn’t seem overly romantic to him, but for her this got as close to perfection as possible.

She reassured him. “Jason, please, I need this. I want you to fully be with me, make me whole - anchor me with the nature. It feels like a Cherokee thing; being together outside, getting covered with earth and feeling the spirits. Please?”, she still practically begged when he already seemed more than happy to comply.

There was no way to ever deny her something, Jason was sure of it. Even less in the state he was in. She started to undress herself quickly and he followed. Her words had triggered something in him and he stopped thinking all along. His muddy hand covered her body with nature, they turned over until they matched the river bank but it didn’t feel wrong or filthy at all. The soft texture of mud fitted her body perfectly and her moans grew louder the more she got covered by him. His lips held hers and his hands caressed every part of her body, strokes and kisses until she told him she was ready.

He stopped dead. “But, Piper, I don’t have a…” He sounded desperate, his groin throbbing.

“You don’t need to. I’ve got it covered, Sparky.”, she assured. “Please don’t make me wait for you any longer.”

He nodded but felt unsure how to implement their mutual need. He didn’t want them to sink in completely but if he’d try to lie her down she’d subside. Piper sensed his concern and decided that this would be her hunt, not his. She kissed his face hungrily and forced him to sit back. Stroking him with the one hand she wisely had left clean, she hovered just above him and balanced herself with the other hand on his shoulder. Their eyes locked and she just had to smile at the arousal and love and a little bit of fear she found in him. With another openmouthed kiss, she lowered on him. Even though it hurt and she felt a lot of discomfort (which he was to blame for, really, because she could not imagine this was average), she had never before felt so connected with anyone, with nature, with her spirits.

Jason moaned loudly when she managed to work through the pain and sank down on him completely. Her face had been buried in his neck so he would not see her initial hurt. Only when it had passed completely, she lifted to meet his eyes once more. His lips coaxed hers open again and their tongues met yet again, dancing around each other ever so softly. Piper guided his hands to her backside and squeezed in hope he’d understand. His strong arms lifted her up and moved her down again, causing both of them to break the peaceful silence of the clearing quite forcefully. Once they had found their rhythm, there was no stopping. She felt nothing else than him sliding in her, it was pure bliss – they were covered in dirt and mud and everything was so right. She felt him tense a little and knew it wouldn’t last any longer. Her hand moved downwards to the place her folds were connected and drew fast circles until a current ran through her whole body to take off every bit of anxiety or worry in a loud and desperate scream that was followed by his’.

When she managed her eyes to open, she registered that, all around them, beautiful little flowers had blossomed. Jason touched them in awe. “Seems like Nature did connect to you, Pipes. That was absolutely wonderful, d’you know that?”

She grinned. “Thanks – I feel so much better now. Sore, but better.”

His gaze fell downwards to her slightly bloody thighs. “Oh gods, Piper – I hurt you! I’m so so sorry, really, I shouldn’t have-“

She stopped him with a finger on his mouth right away. “Jason, calm down. I _wanted_ this, remember? I’ve wanted to do this for weeks now. Months, really.” Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. “And it’s normal to bleed at the first time. But if it makes you feel better…” She reached into her bag on the pile of clothes lying nearby and dug a piece of ambrosia out. Taking a bite, she gestured to the water.

“Come on, Sky Prince, we’re still covered in mud.” They climbed into the water and cleaned. Piper started washing the slick out of his hair while he tried to get rid of the dirt on his glasses. The daughter of Aphrodite felt the godly food heal her and suddenly the ache from before was replaced by a reheated throbbing. She didn’t know what to think of herself but decided not to care about it. Instead, her fingers danced downwards Jason’s ripped body and a bit further.

If he minded, he did not show. Only when her wet hand closed around him, he stopped cleaning his glasses and sighed. “Piper, are you - ” She nibbled his earlobe and hummed in confirmation. “Oh, gods, I can’t believe I’m so lucky.” He turned around to meet her lips and pulled her on his lap again. This time, however, it was his hand to make sure she would properly enjoy the act. Pure sensation connected the couple once more and Piper had to ask herself how she’d ever be able to live without this.

For the first time, since what felt forever, she did not suppress the urge to say something in Cherokee. She took his muddy hand in hers, kissed the knuckles and murmured: “ _Gvgeyu'i_.“  Jason shivered at her words. “That sounds so beautiful, Pipes. What does it mean?”

“I love you.”, she simply stated.

“I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the idea that Jason was the nervous one in this scenario and Piper would dominatethe development. I the book, she usually makes him edgy, too. ;-)


	5. You haven’t tried too hard yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

That night, Nico decided to talk to Will. He just had to, after the last statement. _I like you_ , he had said. Nico knew it would be awkward and he would be too nervous to say something productive, so he would transfer the take on a level where it would happen but still be surreal enough to count as unconscious: the land of dreams. He maneuvered hurriedly past his nightmares and memories and found himself – of course – in cabin 15. “CLOVIS”, he yelled.

Blonde hair, a wedge-shaped head and huge nostrils appeared before him. Clovis yawned. “Oh, hey, Nico, nice seeing you again. Trying to contact anyone?”

“I want to visit someone…Will Solace. Do you know how to find him?” He wouldn’t have asked anyone else to help him visiting anyone. But Clovis…he knew more secrets and mysteries than anyone about everyone and everything. Fortunately, the son of Hypnos was usually never awaken enough to use his massive knowledge, so Nico decided to ask for help.

“Will Solace. Healer, son of Apollo, head of cabin 7?”

“That’s the one.”

“You’ll find him easily. Follow that golden glow that smells like pineapples and coconuts. Cheery atmosphere and a bit of beach music, usually.”

“How do you know that in detail? Have you visited him, too?” Nico was suspicious.

“No, well, yes. I thought you were there.”

“What do you mean, _I_ was there.”

“He’s been dreaming about since the Battle of Manhattan. Infrequently, but still.”

 _I shouldn’t know this, it really offends Wills privacy._ , Nico thought. But since he knew it, it made him happy.

“Ok, I shouldn’t know this. And please…Clovis…I’ve never been here and asked you, ok?”

“Sure, sure. Always keep it secret.” Clovis yawned and stretched and went back to bed while Nico hurried outside to look for the golden glow that smelled like pineapples and coconuts. It was easier than expected. He nearly drowned in sunshine when he entered and found the head of cabin seven lying on in a meadow full of nice-smelling summer plants. He could hear the crashing of the waves like a nearby ocean and everything was peaceful.

“Hey, _sole_!” Will startled.

“Nico? Wow, hi, this is unexpected! I’ve never dreamed of you in this surrounding!”

 _Ok, don’t give yourself away. The Nico he dreams of would know that they meet from time to time. Play along._ “Well, I guess I’m full of surprises. May I sit with you?”

“Sure, feel free.” Will smile broadly, like there was nothing nicer and more natural than sitting side by side on the grass and watching the clouds go by.

“I wanted to apologize. I’ve overreacted and behaved stupid. You’ve been so nice and caring and everything and you don’t deserve to be treated like that, you know. And it’s not like I don’t like you or something but I really unlearned how to be with people.” Nico explained, coming straight to the point.

Will stared at him and smiled even wider. “Wow, my subconscious must have really suffered when you told me that stuff today, I guess.” Nico exhaled. He was safe, Will was convinced that this was only a dream. “But thank you for saying so. I appreciate it.”

“I would say the same if I was awaken. Probably would have stuttered more or something.”

“Really? That would be cute. I really wish you would really talk to me, in any way. It is quite frustrating to brachiate through the little information I have about you, you know. Now I’m always guessing things and trying to analyze every minor detail in your words and your expressions and gestures to have any clue towards what you think, at all. But I guess I still know more than most people. You aren’t very open, you know. Or social, to be honest.”

“I know. But I’m trying.” Nico said though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Now, Will really laughed. “I have a feeling you haven’t tried too hard yet.”


	6. Reunion with Sally and Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Percy was nervous. He had not seen his mother for so long that it felt unreal to him. Annabeth and him had decided to visit his parents as soon as possible, even if it was just for one day. They would definitely come back to Camp the next day but he couldn’t stand being unable to see them now that the world didn’t end. It was very early and maybe they would still be asleep but he didn’t want to use his keys and give them a heart-attack by just surprisingly standing in the middle of their bedroom. So he rang the doorbell.

Paul stared at him for nearly ten seconds before he mastered himself.

“SALLY! SALLY, come here, you have to, ugh – see for yourself!” And he threw his arms around Percy and Annabeth at the same time, hugging them tightly and obviously trying (and failing) not to cry. Sally was worse. She sobbed so hard that Percy was shaking along with her, tears streaking his face as well. During all those months he hadn’t granted himself the luxury of feeling week and needy but now he imbibed her attention and love without restraint. It felt like having finally found home and security.

After a huge and very blue breakfast they started talking. Of course, the crying started anew. They spent the whole day reliving the past months since Percy’s disappearance – only interrupted by bathrooms or food breaks. Even though they left the most horrendous and terrible experience out, in the evening, Sally and Paul still looked thoroughly shaken and horror-stricken. Paul was the first to pull himself together and started asking questions about all the participants and how they coped after all of this.

“Well, Reyna and Frank are now praetors in duty and Hazel is centurion, so they’re really busy in New Rome.”, Annabeth started. “Coach Hedge is taking care of Mellie and little Chuck. Piper and Jason”, she sighed “they are trying to manage their grief about Leo, like we all do. But they knew him longest and best and…”

“…it’s hardest for them to understand his sacrifice”, Sally finished for her, still wiping her eyes. She turned to her son. “What about Nico?”

Percy wriggled. He seemed unable to decide whether to pace up and down the room, to run or to tuck out his hair. A pained expression covered his face and suddenly, he shed tears again. _Some hero I am, really!_

“I’ve…Nico is…mom, I’m such a bad person. I thought, he was…but I was so wrong! I never understood and I’ve mistreated him and I’m such a lousy friend and…” Annabeth reacted before Sally could. She held him close and covered his mouth with one of her hands.

She decided it was better if she told Sally about him. “Nico is the truest and most tragic hero you can imagine. After all his losses, after his sister’s death and the loneliness and after all those years as an outcast, after Tartarus, torture and being held captive to the point of starvation he guided the others to the Doors of Death, fought with them, nearly shadow-traveled himself into obliviousness transporting the statue across the globe and fought for the Camp again. And even more…” She looked at Sally and Paul, who looked really pale and worried sick about the young demigod. “We thought, he had left because the other campers weren’t nice to him or because he didn’t feel like he belonged or anything, but, the truth is…he was in love and he was ashamed of it.”, she finished miserably and turned to Percy. “Why didn’t we notice?”

“Wait”, Paul interrupted before they could again drain themselves in misery. “He fell in love with whom?” His looks revealed that he suspected Annabeth to be the one but Sally, being still able to read her son like an open book, suspired.

“He was in love with you, right, honey?”, she asked her son who simply nodded. “All the time he had to hide his true nature, on top of all the other terrible experiences and – oh no – he was born in the early 1930’s, right?” Percy nodded again and Sally went on, realizing the whole gravity. “He was born in a fascist regime in a time where his feelings were strictly forbidden and openly persecuted. He had to cope with his fear and shame and his sister, who probably was the only one who knew and to accept him, died when he was far too young to be confronted with this.” She had to dig for another tissue, as well as Percy and Annabeth.

“Mom, how can we help him? He told me he’s over me now and I know he’s better for whatever reason but he’s still not, you know, _good_.”

“Percy, you can’t help him accept his sexuality. He has to do that himself”, Paul told him. “As a teacher, I have been facing this kind of struggle very often. What you can do is: Be a friend. Show him that you don’t care, show him that he’s accepted and behave normal around him. I doubt he wants pity or paternalism. The best will be to not make a big deal out of this. And, if you want him to help him cope…” He rose and left the room. They heard him rummage in the corridor. After a minute or two he came back with a bag filled with several books. “These are all about struggling with sexuality and not belonging anywhere. Maybe they’ll help him.”

“Thank you, Paul.” Percy felt overwhelmed and strangely relieved after talking to his parents all day. They had put things into perspective, reassured and calmed him as well as Annabeth and given them, for the first time since their departure, a feeling of not having to burden everything on their own. He could tell that Annabeth felt better as well. And that she was bone-tired, just like him.

Sally saw it, too. “Alright, my dears, I think it’s time for bed. Paul and I will clean up and you two can shower and go to sleep. I prepared Percy’s room for you earlier, so you can just go to bed.”

Annabeth wanted to immediately thank her when her words and their full meaning came to her mind. “Wait, Sally, did you just say – like – wait, both of us in his room, like in…” Sally looked at her, smiling and Annabeth bushed. Percy looked at them like he doubted their sanity.

Percy’s parents exchanged a glance. Eventually, Sally said “Listen, both of you. You have been to hell and back. You’ve faced the deepest abyss and the worst of bad. I guess you both have terrible nightmares all the time and find only comfort in each other. I would never deny you the little solace you have. Also, you are both old enough to decide for yourself how far your relation should extent. It’s none of our business and we won’t force any outworn social conventions on you. And, in the end, after all of the maturity and responsibility you’ve shown, I trust both of you either be safe or to handle a child just perfectly. So, good night.”

She sent both teenagers to bed.


	7. Blistering hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

The nights had always been tough. Nightmares, visions and vivid dreams were normal for demigods but after Tartarus, everything else seemed like a waltz in comparison. This evening, however, his thoughts were distracted. The bathroom was just nearby and Annabeth had decided that he should take a shower first (because he was faster – not needing time to dry himself et cetera) and then she would get ready for bed. So, now he was lying on the mattress, and his mother’s words had triggered something in his mind. After all, he was a nearly-seventeen-year-old boy with a stunningly beautiful girlfriend. No one could blame his hormones to blister. But he also knew that it wasn’t his timing that counted, but hers. They were both new to this and had neither had the time nor the opportunity to go further than caressing each other’s bodies while fully clothed.

On the other hand, no one could control his thoughts. Even if Annabeth would make him wait until college or marriage, his mind was still his and he could picture everything he wanted. He imagined her in the shower, naked, with wet hair and beads of water dripping everywhere over her body. He pictured how the water would slowly caress every inch of her skin, slowly dipping into all the hidden places and fondling her everywhere at once. His body reacted immediately to these not-so-innocent thoughts and while he kept picturing the water to touch Annabeth everywhere, he had to take care of himself before he would combust.

_Meanwhile in the shower_

Annabeth loved getting clean. Washing off the day’s sorrow and agitation always felt like exculpation. She had just started to shampoo her hair when something odd started. The water suddenly felt so soft and loving like a lover’s touch. Some drops started to vibrate around her nipples and others drew lines along her jaw line and her neck. Goosebumps appeared all over her body and she struggled to keep from moaning. It felt like invisible hands brushed along her waist and caressed her buttocks before another feeling aroused her even further. Hard streams of water were leaking between her legs, right over that little numb she knew all the girls were sensitive at, rubbing it, trickling along her folds and _somehow_ these little creeks seemed to enter her, touching her everywhere.

There was no time to think, to react, all she could do was try to stifle her moans and hold onto the slide bar so she would not collapse. The prickling feeling intensified up to the point where she found unable to endure it any longer. Her whole body tensed, spasm crossed her muscles and she had to bite on her hand so she wouldn’t scream from pleasure and relief.

She left the shower more relaxed than she had felt for a long time when the realization hit her – Percy had just done this. He would pay!

_~~~_

_Annabeth takes the cleaning very seriously today_ , Percy thought, _it never took her so long_. But he didn’t complain, for he had needed the time to get rid of his own tension. It had been a real relief. Just the moment when this thought occurred, the door burst open and his very furious girlfriend entered the room.

“Perseus Jackson! Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking, torturing me like this and doing this to me while…this is un-acceptable!”, she blustered and tried to hit him on the head.

“Wait, what are you talking about? I didn’t do anything . whoa, calm down, Wise Girl! What happened?”, Percy took her wrists and wrapped her in a rear hug.

“What do you mean, _what happened_? I thought you were a gentleman all over and not some, some, hormone-driven moron…”, she scolded again. “To do that to me while showering, if your parents had heard this…” The daughter of Athena covered her blushed face in her hands. Realization deemed on her boyfriend and his face felt like someone had filled him with boiling water.

“Whoa, do you mean…oh. Oh. _Oh!_ ” He let her go and sat on the bed. “I didn’t think that would happen…I’m so sorry.” He didn’t meet her eyes and Annabeth started to understand that this _incident_ had been unintentional. “Does this mean you didn’t try to seduce me with the shower?”

“No, of course not…”

“But how did this happen anyway if you weren’t purposely… _oh_ …did you…” Her face was glowing as much as his.

“Please don’t say it. It’s embarrassing enough, really. I’m sorry, but, after what my mom said and after, well everything and you’re you, I mean, look at you, and then you in the shower and…I’m sorry. Please, don’t think I’m a pervert.” He finished his monologue in the smallest voice imaginable.

Annabeth wanted to stay mad. Or at least indignant. But the thought that Percy thought about her _in that way_ after all, that her body aroused him and he felt enamored to her physically and mentally made her head spin and her body ache again. In a sudden impulse, she sat on his lap and hugged him tightly.

“It’s ok, Seaweed Brain. It caught me by surprise, that’s all and I’m not mad about you having physical _needs_ and desires. I would be rather offended if you didn’t think of me this way, at all! And it’s not like I don’t think of you this way at times-“

His head perked up “Really? You do?”

“Of course I do, silly. We’ve been together for a while and we’re young – it’s only natural! But I’d like a little warning next time?”, she coaxed.

Percy’s smile was blinding. He seemed happy and agitated at the same time. “The next time? Like in, for real?”

“Now that I know what you are capable of, I don’t think I can abdicate this permanently.” She blushed again. It _had_ felt really nice.

He smirked mischievously. “It was good, then?”

“Yes, it was.”

“Did you, well, you know, -”

“Orgasm? Very much. I didn’t suspect you to be acquainted with all those spots.”

“Ah, well, you know me. I might have done some research…”

“Do I want to know?”

“I seriously doubt it.”

That night, their nightmares were kept at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not nearly as much as I'd like them to experience, but, technically, they haven't been dating very long (sincy Percy was missing most of the time) and I have a feeling that Annabeth prefers a rather slow development...


	8. I love a good story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Hey, Nico. How is my most favorite grumpy-head today?” Will entered the room with his usual happy smile and a tray full of breakfast. “Rise and shine.”

“Come on, _sole_ , it’s early and you tray contains enough food to fill a pride of lions.”, Nico complained loudly. “You don’t expect me to eat all of this, do you?”

“Of course not, half is for me!”, the healer stated. They ate in mostly silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. After, Will checked on the wounds and darkness level again and hummed another hymn to his father to accelerate the healing process. “Why don’t you sing like all you other siblings?”, Nico heard himself asking. He had heard the other Apollo kids around singing without cease.

Will gave him a chuckle. “I didn’t inherit such a talent, I’m afraid. I can hum alright, but my singing is a real pain compared to most of my siblings’, believe me.”

That didn’t sound right. “A son of Apollo who never sings?”

“I didn’t say that. I didn’t say I’m a bad singer, either - maybe I’m even decent in comparison to an average person, I don’t know. Sometimes, when I’m alone and the muse kisses me, I do sing. But in company, other than at the campfires,…”

Nico suppressed a smile. “When the muse kisses you? How am I supposed to imagine that?”

The healer rolled his eyes. “It’s a common saying, so shut up. But I’ve heard a rumor about that, you know.” His face came closer and he whispered like telling a secret. Nico couldn’t help but to lean in. “They say that there actually _is_ such a thing like a kiss of one, or more, muses. Like a token filled with inspiration. Can you imagine something more rare or beautiful – a blessing by the muses? I’ve always wondered if it’s real, you know.” He grinned and sat on the edge of the infirmary bed.

His patient watched him eagerly. “What are you doing, Solace?”

“I thought I’d keep you company, you know. We haven’t really talked since you entered these holy grounds.”

Nico had to make an effort to hide his smile “Are we being masochistic again?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what would I have to talk about that would not sound like a spine-chiller to you? I mean, seriously, I don’t want you to get nightmares as well.” He tried his best to keep his voice nonchalant and bright but couldn’t completely cover the deep anguish that always seemed to erupt when Will was around. It was like the boy drew all his sufferings out to live through them together with him.

Will’s smiled a little, even if it was a rather sad one. It was nice that the boy showed a little hint of humor, even if it was just a snide comment. On the other hand, not wanting to cause the pain of a nightmare was a different stage of caring. Will tried to lighten the mood and coax some answers out of his patient at the same time.

“Come on, I’m a son of Apollo, right? I love a good story and I’m tougher than I look like. I can handle some ghosts. Heck, I did watch horror movies when I was just a kid and, well, I don’t want to brag, but I only hid under the covers for, like, two weeks.” Nico looked like he was suppressing a laugh so Will took his chances and went on.

“Believe me, Di Angelo, I’m quite a bad boy. You know these kid’s songs, when they tell you to claps twice?” He made a substantial break. “I not just saying this to impress you, but I always clapped thrice.” At this, the son of Hades broke out laughing. It was a soft sound, like birds singing in the dawn, but it was there. Will beamed.

Nico considered what his healer had said. Will seemed be tongue-in-cheek all the time but behind all this there was an ardency and attention he’d never encountered before. At least, not with any other man. None of them mentioned the other night – Will probably thought it had just been a regular dream and Nico wanted to keep the option open to re-visit the son of Apollo. Talking was so much easier in dreams.

“Hey – earth to Death boy! Say something.” Will coaxed.

 _Nico, you_ do _choose how to live your life. You want to trust somebody? Maybe take a risk that I’m really your friend and I’ll accept you. It’s better than hiding. - Hiding? - Yes, hiding. […] You’re so afraid you’ll get rejected that you won’t even try. Maybe it’s time you came out of the shadows._ That’s what Jason had told him. Maybe he was right.

“Don’t call me Death boy, really. My father is Hades, not Thanatos. And, well, what do you wanna know?”

Will was surprised by this by this sudden openness but caught on quickly. “Any question? Really?”

“I have the right to not answer if I don’t want to, ok?”

“Naturally! So, let’s start easy. You were born in Italy.”

“Yes, Venice, maybe early 1930s, I think. That wasn’t a question.”

“It still blows my mind how old you really are. Maybe I should call you Methuselah…” Will teased. “Never mind. How did you learn English? I mean, you were fluent when you came here with, like, ten. But as far as I know you went to school in the states for only a year and before you were only with your sister and your mum and they didn’t talk English to you, did they?”

Nico looked at him, feeling exposed. Will knew a lot about him – but how? He had mentioned talking to Percy before but that was deep. He still tried to answer like he wasn’t affected.

“Well, _technically_ , I am not old. I spent less than a month in the Lotus Hotel, so I _am_ fourteen. I just stayed like that for a long time. And I don’t remember about anything before that, much. Bits came back after that trip to Europe, but everything is still so…blurred. Bianca and I always talked Italian when we were alone, as soon as anyone was around we spoke English. I think…” a memory stirred “our mother used to tell us it was very impolite to talk in a language that your environment doesn’t understand. She was all about manners.” His massaged his temples. “At least I think she did. Gods, this is so frustrating!”, he barked out.

Wills had touched his shoulder and a wave of calm eased through him. “Tell you what, Nico. You keep talking and I’ll do a bit healing on you so you won’t tense so much. I promise, you’ll feel better if you let me. Of course, it requires touching your head, neck and shoulders. So, if you aren’t up for that kind of challenge…”

That was a low blow. Challenging him was the one way to get the son of Hades’ interest. He staggered between dare, fear and longing but before he had come to a decision, Will made him sit aside so he could stand behind and massage his tensed muscles. Nico had to admit, it did feel good. Will softly reminded him to go on talking.

“My mother was the daughter of a diplomat in Washington D.C. I am not sure, but I think we were raised bilingual. I also guess our family was not poor, I remember bits of my childhood…how we were educated…how we had to behave.”

“What do you mean? Were you expected to learn an instrument and excel at school and have the best manners and if you didn’t you were punished?” Will had meant this as a joke but Nico just nodded.

“It was the 1930’s, of course there was a lot of corporal punishment. Why do you think I am such a fluent reader, well, at least in Italian, despite ADHD and dyslexia? If your teachers have the right to cane you, you have a great incentive to learn.” Will just gaped at so much sedateness towards child abuse but he wasn’t granted the time to interfere. “There is another memory of my private music teacher…he used to threaten me that he’d beat me with my…what’s the name… _archetto_ …wait, it’s…erm…fiddlestick, that’s it – that he’d beat me with my fiddlestick if I pressed too weakly or reaped the wrong tone. He never did, as far as I know,” Nico added “He was not the person to damage a good _archetto_ , I guess _._ ”

“Wait, Nico, wait. Just so I’ll get this right. You were a straight-A-student? You _did_ have proper manners? And, _di immortales_ , you can play the violin? How long have you played? Do you know how to, still?” Will felt the heat rising in his chest. Imagining his crush performing music was hazardous to his plans to take it slow.

Nico shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know. I haven’t played in, like, eighty years.”

“Are you sure you calculated this right?”

“Well, let’s see. I don’t remember when I was born, but anytime around the late 1920s or early 1930s, I guess. We fled to Washington when the war was imminent and that was in the late 1930s.” He paused shortly, clearly avoiding the mention of his mother’s terrible death. “After the time in the Lotus Casino we were brought to Westover Hall in Maine and that was, like, what, four or five years ago?” Another pause. “So, if I’m guessing the times right, that would be more or less seventy years in Vegas plus the time after…well, maybe just seventy-five years. Still, a long time without practice.” His voice was barely a whisper now.

Before his melancholy would come back, Will decided to ask another question that had been nagging on him.

“Where have you done in all those years outside Camp, Nico? And how did you survive? I mean, you were ten years old? How were you able to look after yourself with all those dangers and everything?”

Nico smiled bitterly a bit at the admiration. “Minos found me. When I ran after _her death_ , I literally fell into the Labyrinth and King Minos found me right away and decided to tutor me. He took me under his wings to get his vengeance on Dedalus and he was – well, my subordinate but on the other hand as cruel and intolerant on weakness as my teachers in Italy before. But he knew everything about my powers and forced them. He also looked after my health and everything, if you can express it like that.” At this, his face looked more ghostly than ever – like his royal title, Ghost King, suddenly broke through the surface.

“After the battle of the Labyrinth I went to the Underworld to ascertain my past and to figure out what Luke had done to host Kronos. As soon as I knew, I went to Percy to tell him but it took me nearly a year to convince him to bathe in the Styx.” Another bitter memory. Another stupid idea.

“Hold on – that was your idea?”

“U-hu. He was very suspicious; he had every right to be – I had promised my father he could talk to Percy in exchange for information before the…Styx event. My father then betrayed me and captivated him, so I had to set him free, but Percy – rightfully – didn’t trust me after that.” Again this hurtful look in his eyes. There must have been something more to the whole Percy-story than just mere distrusting issues, Will figured. But he didn’t press.

“Then, after the Battle of Manhattan, …no. I’m not, I can’t, this is too much.” The fourteen-year-old interrupted himself. “Please, I think I’m done for today.” Nico had forgotten about the massage and the touches, but Wills hands had been on him the whole time. He felt relaxed, soothed and only now realized he had talked more in these hours than in the months before. “How did you…?”

“…get you talking like this? Nico, relax,” Will cooed. He finally released the younger ones shoulders and helped Nico lying back onto the bed. “I may have skipped many other gifts of Apollo but as far as healing is concerned – it’s my special talent to calm, to soothe and everything.”

“Like charmespeech?” That did sound angry, affronted. Will knew he had to react instantly – the temperature in their room already started to drop.

“No, calm down, hothead. If you had not wanted to share I could never have forced you to and I never would. I’m not a bully, I’m just bossy.”

His patient relaxed. “Alright. In that case, thanks for listening, I guess.”, he murmured.

Will leaned forward and whispered: “It’s been an honor, Nico, I mean it. Don’t think I underestimate the effort it must have cost you to confide me in this. I promise I won’t abuse your trust. And I’ll always listen – it’s really nice to have you talking.” He then excused himself to fulfill his infirmary duties and left, waving lightly.

Nico was puzzled. He had talked, he had eaten a lot while talking (and so had Will) and he had let his healer touch him without being uncomfortable or flinching once. Something was happening to him but he did not want to investigate further. It was a good thing and he didn’t want to destroy this small hope to eventually get better.

One thing was sure: He would visit Will again in his dreams and this time, he would be the one talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico, you do choose how to live your life. You want to trust somebody? Maybe take a risk that I’m really your friend and I’ll accept you. It’s better than hiding. - Hiding? - Yes, hiding. […] You’re so afraid you’ll get rejected that you won’t even try. Maybe it’s time you came out of the shadows. 
> 
> This is an actual quote from the books.


	9. You’d deserve it to be real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

They were on the same meadow, this time covered in the intense colors of sundown.

The son of Apollo pointed upwards. “I always loved watching the evening star rise.” He turned to his visitor. “How do you call it in Italian?”

“ _Espero_.” Nico gasped all of sudden, because the word had triggered something in his memory. “She used to call me that. _Espero_ was my mother’s nickname for me. I think…”, he had to massage his temples. “we watched the sunset together a lot.”

“ _Espero_.”, Will repeated and then sighed “Sunset in Venice. Gods, that sounds so beautiful.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Nico hesitated. “Tell me Will, you really seem to know a lot about me. How?”

The healer was more than a bit embarrassed. “After the Battle of Manhattan, I’ve asked Percy. Of course, for medical reasons.” He winked. “He was hesitative but told me some things about you. He seemed strangely connected to you but in the same way confused, like he didn’t know what to really make of all the information. On the other hand, there probably is a reason for Annabeth calling him _Seaweed brain_.”

“You don’t like him?”, Nico asked, baffled.

“No, don’t get me wrong. He is a real hero: good-natured, brave and, well, hot and he’s talented and everything – but in the end he’s just him – there’s still Percy covered under all those layers of the Son of Poseidon and Percy..he’s missing the _je-ne-sais-quoi_.”

“The what?”

“My mother used to call it by the French name. She loves to say thing in an _artistic_ way. You could translate it as that _certain indefinable something_ that captures you. As for Percy – he’s missing depths, I think. I know, right, easy for me to say that since I’m always joking and flirting around but at least I know there’s more. And with Percy, what can I say, I always tried to see him as he is and not as the model of a hero he is forced to act like.”

Nico stared at him. That was probably the best, most accurate analysis of his former feeling towards Percy he’d ever heard. He decided to be brave again.

“I know what you mean. I had a crush on Percy for years.” The son of Apollo just smiled and shook his head.

“I should have known. That would explain why you did what you did and why you left Camp. Seeing him with Annabeth must have been excruciating.”

“It was.” Nico admitted. “But accepting the fact that I was in love with a guy and fearing what people would say and think about me – THAT was excruciating. I’m still afraid.”, he said.

“I understand. With you being born so long ago when it was still highly prohibited and discriminated and everything. With the knowledge you have now - Do you think you’ll finally be able to accept yourself as the gorgeous and wonderful person that you are?”

Will hadn’t expressed this like a compliment, more like an undeniable fact. Nico felt the blush creeping unto his cheeks and a heat covering his whole body. It was nice to hear things like that, even if he didn’t know how to believe them.

“I don’t know about that ‘gorgeous and wonderful’ part, but I’m really trying to come to terms with my…nature. When Eros made me admit it in front of Jason, a guy I barely knew at that time, …”

“Really? What a bully!”

“I know, right? So, all I wanted to do was running away, take it back, get out of there. I was so angry I killed every plant in a perimeter of seven feet.”

Will chuckled. “What made you reconsider?”

Nico looked down. “At some point of our journey, Coach Hedge and Reyna discovered…well, my whole personality - all the darkness, all the abysses. They still accepted me. The encouraged me and cared for me, even more than before. That was like, a breaking point. Since then, I’m trying.” He turned his head to his dialog partner. “Tell me, how did you, you know, cope, when you…?” He had just jumped to the decision. Will never technically had told him he was into boys but after what he had said about Percy and all the _I like you_ behavior seemed enough for Nico to lead to this conclusion.

“…when I found out that I’m gay? Well, I always knew and it was always accepted. My mom, she’s very open-minded though we’re Texan and she always used to tell something like ‘the world is colorful’. She wasn’t even surprised when I came out.”

“Oh. That easy? _Incredibile_.”, Nico muttered and Will smiled again. It came to him so naturally. “You should talk Italian more often. It’s beautiful. And hot. So, maybe you shouldn’t do that too often or I won’t be able to behave.” Nico blushed and tried to change the topic.

“Thanks. Erm, alright, back to you, Solace. I don’t know a thing about you. Why are you so secretive?”

“I’m not. You never asked before. And, to be honest, I’m super boring.”

“I don’t buy it. You’re a demi-god, after all. There’s no such thing as a boring demi-god life.”

“Ah, well, here you’ll find the exception.” He grinned and made a gesture like to mockingly underline his uniqueness. Nico couldn’t help but remark how much he resembled his father in this moment. “Okay, I admit it, there was a bit drama. My mom, she’s a country singer – I know, it’s totally unfair that she’s got a voice like molten butter and I can’t sing at all! But she’s really caring and totally sympathetic and everything.” _That explains a lot_ , Nico thought. “So, she met Apollo on one of her performances. They talked about music after the festival and jammed a little and, well – you can imagine and what happened. She never expected anything, she told me and Apollo didn’t promise her anything – they both weren’t planning to stay together. He left when I was about a year but he told her that he would send someone for me as soon as we decided I needed to be safe.”

He watches a cloud passing and sighs. “My mom is a great person and I love her more than anything but she’s an artist. She’s always been a free spirit and she needed to travel a lot to perform her music. And then she met my stepdad and they had my little sister…when Cassie was three, the monster attacks started. I was nine, I knew the reason was me and I didn’t want to be responsible for anything terrible. So I asked mum to send me away so I would learn to defend them whenever I was around. But when my protector brought me here, it turned out very quickly that I can’t. I can’t kill anything, I can’t fight. I’m a good archer, not for a son of Apollo, but for a normal guy, but not with real targets. I can’t fight for real with any weapon. I didn’t go back to them. It was, it is too risky.” He looked at Nico, all playfulness gone from his eyes. The son of Hades knew that kind of sadness very well – Will felt insufficient.

He wanted to say something, but the healer went on. “I write them, you know, as often as I can and send them IM’s all the time. Mom keeps telling me she really misses me but she’s also proud that I want to protect my sister. What she doesn’t have to say is that I cannot come home because I’m useless in attack or defense. I’m just a healer!” He looked down, clearly trying to reestablish his mood. Nico took his chance – _He thinks this is just a dream. Come on, be brave!_

“Will, what are you talking about? JUST a healer? There is no thing as JUST a healer. What you do is the most important thing! There are tons of demigod-fighters, all little destroying-machines who are eager to cut and slice something. That’s not special. But you collect the broken pieces that are left after such events and put them back together. You heal, you make things whole – of course, you cannot kill or hurt anyone. That would be absolutely contradictory!”

Will looked a bit overwhelmed after that monologue “What do you mean?”

“Imagine: A battle full of opponents and chaos and the healer is always trapped at the same spot because he’s trying to heal every monster he’s just wounded. It attacks, he strikes – and on and on and on. Would be pretty unhelpful, wouldn’t it?”

The blonde had to laugh at that picture. Nico went on. “By the way, I think that your powers and the way you help people are the most important thing around. And don’t try to tell me you’re not brave. I have seen you in the Battle of Manhattan – how you’ve made your way through the enemy lines, risking your life to save the others – that was just as heroic as all the fights. Even more, considering the fact that you didn’t even fight to defend yourself.”

“You noticed me?” Nico looked up and shivered. Will had gotten really close to him while he had been talking. He could have counted his tangled lashes. It would be so tempting so just jump into a kiss but Nico stopped himself just in time.

“Will, stop.”, he pleaded. The blonde stopped midair, looking slightly surprised.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t…” He clearly thought Nico didn’t want this. Before he could jump to a conclusion completely wrong, the son of Hades went on, touching Will’s hands with his own.

“No, don’t apologize, really. It’s just – I would never want a first kiss to be like this – just happening in a dream. You’d deserve it to be real.” Will locked his blue eyes with Nico’s dark ones, their foreheads touching. “Is there even a chance that this will be more than just my own desperate fantasy?”

“Yes. Please, trust me.”

“I will.”

 _I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I don’t know if I’ll ever be,_ Nico thought. _But maybe I’ll try._


	10. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico had certainly not expected to see Percy’s face the moment he woke up. He nearly jumped out of his bed, causing the latter to bounce as well.

“Whoa, easy there. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Sorry, di Angelo, I didn’t think you would get frightened.”, Percy appeased.

Nico gave him his most intimidating stare. “Really? Sure, it’s a _really_ clever idea to sit right in front of someone who has to encounter nightmares and attacks and fear, like, on a daily basis. How could I possibly react upset to that?!” He took a calming breath. “Tell me, Jackson, what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your parents?”

Percy apologized again and explained that Annabeth and him had only spent one night there to reunite and to explain a bit, but considering the state Camp Half-Blood was still in and everything around, they had decided to come back to help immediately.

“I mean, we’ll visit again soon and we’ll see each other every day once school starts. It’s not like I didn’t miss her like crazy but…we’re needed here.”, he finished. _Pazzesco_ , Nico thought; after all they’d been through and all these struggles, they were still determined to keep going, to help out everywhere they could and not to rest until things were re-settled. Another thought passed his mind as well.

“You’re trying to stay busy so you won’t have to…think too much…about it.” Percy’s reaction evidenced that he had guessed right. “That’s what I tried, and try, as well. Does it help you?”

“Not much.”, the green-eyed boy admitted, his head hanging.

“Me neither.”, Nico told him. “I hope someday I’ll be able to spend at least 24 hours not thinking about it.”

“Me, too.” Both of them fell silent. Nico thought that this would be a good opportunity to talk about all those things that were hanging in the air between them: the crush and his confession, the perfidiousness, the nightmares, Tartarus, at least the letter Percy had written, but he couldn’t bring himself to it and the son of Poseidon did not seem to expect anything from him at all. Percy fidgeted a bit and suddenly lifted a bag full of – books?

“Hey, I’ve done some research and…I’d like to give you these. I know I’m certainly not an expert on this topic, but, maybe they’ll help you to…you know, accept who you are and get comfortable or something.”

He tossed several books into Nico’s lap: The Song of Achilles, Geography Club, Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe, Keeping you secret, Openly Straight, The perks of being a wallflower and many others.

“What do you mean by…I mean…I am not…uncomfortable…” The Italian stuttered but both boys he wasn’t honest.

“Come on, you wouldn’t have held this secret this long and behaved like this if you were. And, I mean, …” Percy sighed. “You _shouldn’t_ be ashamed of it. There’s no reason to feel bad about who you are and whom you love. I’m only sorry that your first crush didn’t even know about your feelings – let alone reciprocate them. But he’s an idiot, you know. He wouldn’t have made you happy anyway. You deserve so much more.” At this, a sad smile showed on his face.

Nico felt flabbergasted. He had been expecting many possible reactions from Percy but this scenario had not at all been in his calculation.

He exhaled quite intermitted. “Thanks. This is…well, I didn’t expect that. I’ll have a look at these.” He pointed at the books. “Not sure how long it will take to read them – I’m usually not having problems with the whole dyslexia thing, but I usually read Italian. Well, I guess it’s still better than staring at the ceiling.”

The son of Poseidon grinned. “I know the feeling. But I’ll be forced to face those demons, too, if I’m supposed to make it to college. Annabeth will probably have to threaten me on a daily basis to keep me learning.”

“Doesn’t she already?”

“True.”, Percy laughed. After a minute of silence, he raised. “I’ll leave you with your education, then. There’s just one thing - ” There was a hint of mock indignation in his voice.

“Spit it out.” Nico felt a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

“We’ve been through so much and we’ve known each other for years and you let _Grace_ , of all people, hug you. I called dibs for that!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No! You really owe me one hug. I insist. And you cannot throw me out with any skeletons or so, ‘cause you’re forbidden. Better get over with it.”


	11. Dream-travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Will was fidgeting. These dreams had seemed so real, so vivid and veritable. He needed to know the truth. Was it possible that Nico, the _real_ Nico had visited his dreams? He knew demigods were contacting each other through visions but he’d never heard of anyone doing that on purpose.

He softly knocked on the door of Cabin 15 and entered. Clovis was half-asleep in his chair and seemed to try reading a book despite the early morning hours. Will’s appearance didn’t even surprise him, or maybe he was just too tired to care. At least, he did remember his manners.

“Hello, Will Solace. To what circumstance do I owe the honors?”

Will was nervous but he spoke. “Hi Clovis. I have some questions about dreams.”

“Regular dreams, prophetic dreams, nightmares, story-telling dreams, dream-interpretation – you have to be more specific here.”

“Alright. Is it possible to, you know, influence your dreams deliberately to, like, visit others during their dreaming? Like, in an empathy link, but really consciously?” His heart was pounding quite fast. Why was he nervous?

“Sure. That’s dream-travelling. You can leave the landscape of your own mind behind and visit others, but it’s tricky. Only few very gifted demigods are able to. It’s an ability bound to acherontic deities and it’s quite easy to get lost in foreign dreamscapes, so it’s risky as well. You could get stuck if you don’t know how to do it right. I doubt you could learn that, sorry, Will.”, Clovis told him.

His pulse was now at top speed. He just had to ask. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to learn it. I’m just curious. Apart from you, who else is able to do something like that?”

Clovis might be a really credulous person, but the way Will asked made him suspicious. Since he had no reservations against the head healer, he went on. “Well, our cabin, for example, is quite talented at dream-travelling. Some Hecate-kids can, too. I guess, all the children of Underworld-y gods have a potential there, but no one is as good as we are. Except Nico, of course.”

“Nico, as in Nico di Angelo.” Will decided to play dumb.

“U-hu. He’s a professional. Never seen something like that before. But with his nightmares, I guess he had to master that.” Clovis seemed sad for Nico’s faith – for the first time during their conversation, he raised his head to look at his visitor.

Will’s healing instincts kicked in. “Tell me all about this. He’s my patient and I think he suffers from a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – I need all the information I can get to help him.”

Half an hour later, when Will left Cabin 15, he had to wipe his eyes. He knew perfectly well that Nico didn’t want any pity but he still felt overwhelmingly sympathetic for him. The kid was stronger than anyone could ever give him credit for. He had been traumatized and dejected and heartbroken again and again without a chance to ever heal from a previous blow – _his self-esteem and every bit of confidence must be shattered_ , Will concluded.

 _Will he even believe me that I like him? Maybe he didn’t dream-travel at all and his confession and all he told me were just imaginations of my desperate subconscious. I have to coax him out of his shell, give him the possibility to reveal himself_   _without giving him the chance to back out or run away._


	12. You didn’t, Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Hey, Nico, how was your night?” The healer appeared out of nowhere, at least for Nico’s perception. He lifted his gaze from the book he’d been reading so he could look the blonde boy in the eyes.

“It was alright, I guess. Your medication against nightmares is working. They‘re less strong since I'm here.“

“What did you do before that?” Will made a first try to approach the topic of interest.

Nico shrugged with a façade of nonchalance. “Just cope.” _Alright, he didn’t talk about dream-travels. Next try._

“I still wish I could help you better. You’ve done so much, been through so much – it gives me real issues.”, Will said.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Look at you. You’re the hero of the year. More, like, the century…”

“Save your breath for Jackson and Grace. They’re the golden boys in this telltale. I’m only the delivery guy.”, Nico interrupted. He seemed really annoyed when he should be flattered. Or at least accept the compliment.

Will got furious. “Are you even listening to yourself sometimes, you dense idiot?  - ‘I’m the delivery guy.’  - Have you any, really ANY idea what you accomplished in this war? Or the last one? How much everyone here owes you? Really, do you know how small and insignificant _I_ feel around you?”

The caught the other boy’s attention. “What? Why would you? I mean, that’s totally stupid, really!”

“Really? Let me give you a little résumé: On the one side, we have this super-skilled, talented, dark, mysterious fighter, who stood tall against titans, gods, monsters, enemies, death, betrayal, loneliness, loss and keeps on defending everyone even when he thinks they hate or fear him.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. _Let’s see how he reacts._ “On the other side, we’ve got this _healer_ who doesn’t even know how to properly fight and whose only ability it is to do a little damage limitation once everyone else has sacrificed. Really, how could I not succumb in self-doubt?”

“Are you kidding me? I already told you that healing and fighting don’t go together and that it would be totally contradictory and, most importantly, there is no thing as JUST a healer!” In his rage, Nico had crashed his own barrier.

Will smiled so brightly it was blinding. His eyes sparkled. “You didn’t, Nico.” The healer’s voice suddenly sounded very, very soft.

“What do you mean?! Of course I did…tell...you…oh _cazzo_!” Realization hit Nico. Hard. Forceful. His jumped out of bed, eager to just disappear out of the situation, to run and ideally hide forever. Unfortunately for him, Will had anticipated this very reaction. There was no shadow in the room that Nico could dissolve into and he wouldn’t give him the slightest chance to leave, either.

The son of Apollo crossed the room and threw his arms around the son of Hades from behind, holding the struggling kid in place. The fifteen-year-old was definitely stronger than one would think of, Nico had to give him credit. No matter how much Nico tried to free himself or how much he cursed and begged, Will wouldn’t let go of him. Only when he felt the younger boy relax, he slightly loosened his grip to not make him too uncomfortable.

“If I let go of you now, will you promise to behave and not do something incredibly rash or stupid?”, Will whispered into the black haired boy’s ears. It sounded so calming and challenging at the same time that Nico found himself unable to form coherent thoughts.

“Like what – kissing you?”, _NO! Io sono un cazzone. No, no, no, no, no – I didn’t just say that aloud. ἐπικατάρατος! Please, let the ground open and swallow me whole._ Nico’s thoughts whirled around; even unable to decide in what language he should curse himself. He was starting to panic for real. Will, on the other hand, first gasped in surprise and then lightly laughed while his lips seemed to have come even closer to his victim’s neck.

“I meant like shadow-travel out of here or letting skeletons rise to fight your way out of my arms. But”, he caught a nervous breath “kissing on the other hand would be incredibly smart since I wanted to do that to you since the day we met. So…”, his voice was barely a susurrus “…I have a feeling that you _do_ like me back, don’t you?”

“I…” Nico started trembling. Every nerve in his body vibrated. Wills embrace tightened again. It felt so warm, so secure. He wanted to melt into those arms.

Reacting to the lack of reply, the son of Apollo went on “You’re shaking. And your pulse is racing. Are you nervous or afraid?”

Taking a deep breath, the younger boy answered shakily. “Both, I guess.”

The healer’s voice was barely a whisper. “Let me tell you a secret: I am, too - very much. But there is only one way to break the strain, you know.” Will turned him around. They were so close. If there was any way to give sunshine a certain smell it would be his: a mixture of coconut oil, pineapples, the beach and palm trees. It was intoxicating.

They looked into each other’s eyes – dark brown meeting deep blue. Will’s hands moved upwards to cup Nico’s face and the latter felt there were no words to describe how _good_ it felt to be hold and touched like this. Then their lips met and words were not concerning him anymore, at all. If there was a way to frown in sunshine, he was.

For Will, the kiss felt like a cool rain after a long run outside. His mind went blank, his whole body felt suddenly freshened and awake. It was sweet, but too short – nowhere near as long as he’d liked it to last, but he knew that he had to let his crush set the pace. He smiled nevertheless and leaned his forehead against Nico’s.

“You were right. Better and more real than any dream could be.”, he whispered. The Italian shyly smiled. “Are you out of words, gorgeous?”

Nico flinched. “Gorgeous? Why would you call me that?”

“Because you are.”, Will simply said and the other boy blushed. He decided to go a bit further. “And beautiful.” He kissed his cheek. “And adorable.” He kissed the other cheek. The black haired boy was literally glowing, heat rising from his face. “And absolutely cute.” The healer’s lips traced the jaw line until he reached the ear. “And irresistible.” He started to nibble at the earlobe.

Nico’s breaths had become fast, now. His whole body felt aflame, his knees had turned into jell-o and every part of his being felt desirous. When he tried to take a deep breath to steady himself, he found himself moaning Wills name. _Embarrassing! I hope he didn’t hear that_.

But instead of mocking him or laughing, Will responded with a sigh of his own and went back to kissing his lips. This time, when Nico tried to fetch some oxygen, he felt the blonde boy’s tongue slightly entering his mouth. Whatever he had imagined kissing would feel like, he could never have guessed it’d make him feel so alive, so high-spirited and carefree. Instead of retreating or running, he let Will take over his mouth completely and returned the caresses with his own tongue. In a sudden inspiration, he felt even bold enough to softly catch the healer’s lower lip with his teeth to nibble them. He was rewarded with a deep moan. _I could get used to that_.

After some moments, both boys had to come up for air. Out of breath, disheveled and aroused, they found each other’s eyes, smiling.

“Wow.”, Will complimented. “That was indescribable. You’re a natural, gorgeous. There is just one problem…”

Nico stared at him in shock – _Have I done something wrong?_ Will chuckled.

“No need to look at me like that. The problem is that this was you last day in here, Nico. How can I make sure to receive such kisses whenever I want without you here?”

 “You could ask me?”, Nico dryly proposed. “And I might say yes.”

Will laughed at the slight indication of humor “Death boy, if I have to ask you every time I want a kiss from you, you’ll be annoyed very soon, I fear.”

“Then don’t ask.”, Nico answered in a whisper and leaned in again. Will was the one to break the kiss this time. “What I meant, gorgeous – hm, maybe I need another nickname – I meant…I mean, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to officially go out with me?”, Will had not expected to be so nervos about this and blushed again.

Nico felt like stuck between a rock and a hard place. His face went from pale to red and back again. The son of Apollo saved him from verbalizing his mixed emotions.

“I know you are not out openly. We would not have to tell anyone and could keep a low profile as long as you like.”, he assured.

Nico looked at him skeptically. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Oh, yes, I would gravely mind. I’d love to kiss you goodnight in front of everyone, I’d love to hold your hand from breakfast to dinner and to cuddle you at the Campfire; but none of these things will be alright for me if you don’t feel comfortable with them.” Nico suddenly was very aware of Will’s arms and how they were still locked around him. He didn’t feel uncomfortable. Otherwise – they were perfectly alone at the moment. He wasn’t able to picture them together openly for anyone to see, even though he wanted them to be like that someday. That’s what he told the healer.

“I can wait.”, Will promised with a warm smile. “We’re doing this right, okay? No pressure, no drama and no rush.” He leaned very close the other boy’s ear. “I really don’t want to screw this, Nico. But would it be alright if I called you my boyfriend when we’re alone?”

Nico was taken aback. “You want me to be your…together with me?”

“Of course, you fool.” Will mustered him. “You don’t like the term ‘boyfriend’?”

The son of Hades grimaced. “It sounds stupid. And so obviously ridiculous, like ‘he’s a boy and we’re together and everything is hearts and flowers’.” He shrugged.

“Ok, next try, would you like to be _with_ me? As in, together as a couple whenever we’re alone?”

“But we’re like day and night. Totally different…I mean you rise with the sun; I usually sleep through the day. I’m the shadow, you’re the light. I’m a fighter, you’re a healer. You’re happy and bright and I’m moody and dark.” The son of Hades summarized. “How can this work?”

His boyfriend just smiled. “The question is: how couldn’t it work? Opposites attract, Nico. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure we’ll figure out a schedule for getting up and balancing our moods. Also, I have a feeling that you do have a bright side and sure as heck I have a dark one. Please, _espero_?” He really hoped that the Italian wouldn’t react affronted by the nickname but he fell in love with it the instant he’d heard it.

Nico’s gaze was hard to fathom. Will saw those dark brown obsidians hungrily searching his face before he was granted with a dazzling smile and an even more dazzling whisper.

“Alright, _sole_. I’d love to be _with_ you.”


	13. I like grandeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico was officially leaving the infirmary in the afternoon. Will had ordered him to stay out of any Underworld-y stuff for at least a week so he’d be able to properly recover. Of course, he’d promised to return ever so often to visit his _amato_. He blushed at the word. All of this was so new and seemed so surreal – he imagined both of them taking walks, talking casually; visiting each other… _oh Gods_ …he really needed to fix his Cabin interior before Will would change his mind. He couldn’t risk being believed a vampire.

Redecorating was now his first priority. He knew exactly what he wanted the interior to look like, even if it seemed quite extravagant and even a bit over-the-top on luxury, but on the other hand, his father was the deity of riches as well as of the underworld.

The _Doge’s Palace_ in Venice had always been his ideal image on impressionability and architectural beauty. Also, the place held a lot of death, justice and historic value in it to be just the image he wanted to live in himself. He planned to combine the interior of the palace with the lighting conditions of the _Basilica Cattedrale Patriarcale di San Marco_. High windows all around the walls would allow the light rays to cross the whole cabin diagonally – so it would not be too bright and not too dark, either. Of course, there would be not crossing dome or golden walls, but the ceiling would be covered in mosaics of Greek myths with a lot of golden details and ornaments. Nico figured this would have a nice effect in the moonlight, too.

The entrance area would imitate the _Loggia_ with its adorned pillars but without the red columns where the death sentences used to be delivered. Too much of pushing the Underworld-y atmosphere, he figured. The side walls would be half-covered with ancient maps on the one side and huge mural paintings on the other, their lower half timbered. The arts would be based on ideas of Greek mythology during Italian Renaissance. As for the floor…marble or parquet would be suitable but quite cold and inhospitable. Carpets were not typically Italian but who said he needed to arrange everything completely Italian?

As for the furniture…wooden canopy beds, a small but ostentatious shrine to talk to his father, a cushion lounge with a marble coffee table, bookshelves and armoires. Oh yes, and room dividing walls to grant the inhabitant at least a little protection of privacy – Hazel wouldn’t need to build her own quarantine zone whenever she’d be around. The bathroom, he figured, could basically stay the same. Although he’d love to have a bathroom designed like the Roman baths. Marble, fountains, statues, a pool…of course, just the basics of modesty he laughed at himself ironically. _Fa lo stesso!_ He did not plan to spend too much time in there, anyway. By the way he looked – starved, overgrown hair, shaggy clothes – it would only lead into further depression. What did Will only see in him?

But how would he be able to realize his ideas? Summoning a number of zombie construction workers, artists and interior decorators sounded tempting but he knew better than to trust his powers to have fully recovered yet. Also, he had promised to behave for at least a week. He could ask his father but that would be quite a funny conversation. _Hey, dad. I’d like to redecorate my room like a Venetian palace/cathedral. Full of arts, golden décor and pretentious furniture. Mind paying and organizing it?_

“Well, I guess I would love to get some inspiration by your redecorating ideas.”, an unexpected voice behind him said. Nico hadn’t realized he had verbalized his thoughts aloud. “You never called me ‘Dad’ before. None of my children ever did. I have to admit, it is nice.” Hades sounded even a little touched by that.

His son quickly recomposed himself after the first shock. He tried to sound as casual as possible to give the impression that this meeting, as a matter of course, had been intended by him.

“Well, in this case, you know, it seemed quite appropriate. I know that Percy calls his father ‘dad’ as well. And we connect certainly more often than them.”

“True, true.” The god of the Underworld chuckled. “So, Doge’s Palace and Basilica Cattedrale Patriarcale di San Marco? Marble? Golden ornaments? Canopies? An ostentatious shrine? I have to admit, I like grandeur. But, Nico, if you want your cabin represent me in such a way, you should, too.”

“What do mean?” It sounded a lot like his father wanted him to suit up.

“Well, your wardrobe, your hair, everything looks a bit…out of place. I’m not telling you to transform into a perfectly styled model, but you do not seem truly comfortable with your looks yourself. I could offer you a deal”, he went on hastily so his son had not opportunity to talk back “the next time you leave this Camp and your cabin for a few hours to, by any chance, change that for the better, I’ll see what all your cooperation and work in the Underworld during the last few years triggers in me. I assume that you still possess the credit card I used to give you, but you refused to utilize due to pride?” Nico just nodded. “Good. Then, please, as soon as you’re ready and recovered, proceed.”

And with these words the Lord of the Underworld left his son very overwhelmed in his cabin. Nico decided to follow his sudden urge to IM Hazel and Reyna in New Rome, because they would want to know about the state of his recovery. He didn’t tell them about Will, though. It was much too soon.


	14. With great power…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

The next week, he was too busy to think about shopping trips or even leaving Camp. His free time was filled with reading (the books Percy gave him were quite helpful, for the record) and baby-sitting duties with Coach Hedge’s son. Nico discovered he had a way with babies – as soon as he would hold him, Chuck stopped crying and fell asleep. _Maybe it’s an Underworld thing_ , he figured. Whenever Will was able to, they hung out. The two boys spent a lot of time together without causing any attention. Nico’s friends knew his personal distance and were perfectly happy to meet him only during sword-fighting classes (which he as well attended as taught along with Jason and Percy) or at breakfast, dinner and lunch time.

Will usually spent most of the day in the infirmary or at the archery and would meet his friends mostly during mealtimes or after his shifts, so they were clear. Sometimes, however, Nico had the impression that Piper would shot him investigating looks or smile knowingly, but if she suspected something, she never brought it up. But all in all, no one except some of Will’s closest siblings (those who were working in the infirmary as well) really noticed a difference in their behavior.

The black haired boy had suddenly become a daily visitor in the infirmary. In the official version, he needed one daily check-up minimum to make sure he would not fade and his scars were healing properly. The non-official scenario covered long talks, food and beverage deliveries and occasional make-out sessions in the storage closet. The young Italian could not believe it’d be so easy to be physically or emotionally close to anyone else. There was no drama, no pressure or fear of rejection; they were strictly honest and open around each other.

One evening, though, when they were sitting on a huge rock at the beach a little off the beaten track, Nico gathered all his courage to confess about Octavian and Bryce Lawrence. He did not cry but his voice was shaky and he was unable to look at Will.

Finishing his story, he lifted his eyes. “Please don’t hate me now. I swear I’m not a monster…”

The healer rushed to embrace him. “Nico, no. I would never think that. I know you are not a bad person. See, psychopaths or people with antisocial personality disorder – they’re not aware about the immorality of their behavior. Or they just don’t care about the consequences. You act contrary, Nico.”, Will reasoned “You knew about what could happen and you still care deeply about it – but you had to make a decision at a point of high stress and danger. And I think you decided in the right way. Please don’t agonize yourself further by thinking you’d be judged by your darkest or most distressing moments.” His voice was so compassionate and calming.

Nico needed to be sure, still. “You’re not afraid of me?”

The blonde smiled in a nervous way. “I have to admit that the extent of your powers does frighten me a bit. Still, I trust you to handle them. Let me say it like this: With great power…”

“…comes great responsibility.”, Nico finished for him. “You like Spiderman?”

“Duh – who doesn’t? Sometimes I dress in a nice red costume with eight arms and run up and down my Cabin just to scare the Athena kids…” Tension broken, they both laughed.

Will, Nico soon enough discovered, shared his wicked sense of humor and a refreshing irony. Also, he was nerve-wrackingly able to see right through his outwardly shown sardonic sarcasm. There was no denying it, they were in love.

As soon as Nico had to face this fact, he decided it was time to have his personal make-over. Sooner or later, their relationship would become public and the least thing he wanted was everyone else asking aloud the one question that was tormenting him since the day he’d laid his eyes on Will Solace: How could this embodiment of beauty ever date the scrawny black-and-white scarecrow? Even though the healer never failed to tell him how beautiful he thought he was, Nico decided he had to start keeping up with his looks. Unfortunately, there was only one person he was able to think of to help him out…


	15. You want to go shopping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Piper? I think I need your help. Are you free today?”

Nico had just appeared next to her and it took her all self-constraint not to jump.

“Nico?! Gods, please, make some noise approaching. This is Camp and not hunting, it’s ok to let everyone know you’re coming near…”, she explained as the look of self-defense started to show on the boy’s face. “Or do you want me to feel like your prey?”, she teased.

Nico blushed uncomfortably. “I…, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok, I was just teasing you a bit.” Since she didn’t want him to feel exposed, she just went on. “What can I help you with?”

“Well…” His foot started to churn up the ground “I know, you’re not an average daughter of Aphrodite and maybe, I mean - I hope not – it’s a bit offensive to ask you that, but you seem just to, you know, have fewer reservations on style, because you know that people don’t always want to look, _erm_ , adapted, so I thought you could - I mean, if it’s not too much to ask…” He spat out all of this in a record time and trailed off in such a small voice that she would never have understood his plea, if she had not felt it.

“You want me to go to the city with you today? Shopping?”, she asked, mesmerized.

“And to see a hairdresser - if it doesn't cause you too much inconvenience, of course. You can also buy as much as you like – I’ll cover all the expenses. Or, at least, my father does.”, he added.

“Are you kidding me? Nico, I’d love to spend the day with you and take care of your appearance! You don’t need to buy me anything, really. Remember who my dad is? Don’t worry, we’ll find another way to spend all your father’s money!”, she laughed. I felt like a real honor to her that the boy trusted her enough to ask this. They took off immediately after having said goodbye to Jason and Will. Jules-Albert, Nico’s zombie chauffeur, appeared quite happy to drive them around.

Using the skills of being a daughter of Aphrodite to help others felt wonderful for Piper. After having dragged her friend through more shops than she ever thought he would endure, they had renewed his complete wardrobe: shoes, socks, underwear, jackets, coats, swimming clothes (even though Nico had complained he would NEVER go swimming), shirts, caps, vests, sweaters, scarves and even several button-down shirts, ties, two suits and whatnot. Also, they had been in a tiny little shop selling ancient music instruments and Nico had spent a fortune for a really beautiful violin. Piper was too stunned to ask him if he really was able to play it. Now, she was waiting in the lobby of a building she’d never expected him to enter without being forced.

She had convinced the employee in the solarium with a bit of charme-speech to let an underage use it. Nico had finally agreed that just a bit of extra-sun would probably help him to get back his natural color as well as have a nice therapeutic effect on his fading. They already had attended a fancy hair-stylist, who, thanks to her abilities, had immediately taken care of ‘ _this messy business’_. Now Nico’s silky ink colored hair was changed into a perfect headdress, something between Ivy League and a medium layered textured haircut.

It had been easy to talk once she had gotten the younger one to start relaxing around her. Of course, they had never even neared the reason for his sudden desire of changing his looks. Of course, she suspected him to have a specific reason that included a certain son of Apollo with whom he changed intense glares and blushes any time both of them did not expect anyone to watch them. But she was also smart enough to know that he wasn’t ready to share that piece of information, yet. So Piper had decided to keep quiet about it to everyone else and she knew that none of the others suspected anything. Maybe Annabeth, but she hadn’t mentioned anything as well.

The daughter of Aphrodite had a feeling to eventually have gone through to the son of Hades. There was a lot of moodiness and sarcasm, naturally, but behind all that Nico hid so much compassion and kindness that it was hard to imagine this boy to be a child of the Underworld. Piper decided that his powers and temper might be his fathers’ - but deep within his true personality came from his mortal side. Also, he obviously had inherited something else from his mother; even now, his paleness, insomnia and skinniness did not cover his amazing looks entirely. She suspected that, once he would really sleep and eat, his appearance would be quite extraordinary – probably it’d be already, if he wasn’t so weak and worn out by the wars, the imprisonment and Tartarus.

_In the machine_

Nico fell asleep the moment the tanning machine started working. _Trying things on, running around and grabbing some coffee and food to go obviously is a sort of work-out_ , he mused, right before he shut his eyes. _Maybe we should install a Shopping Center at Camp Half-Blood._

His dream showed him two people in a predicament, a Latin teenage boy and a beautiful girl with cinnamon hair and almond eyes who could by her looks instantly be identified as an immortal. Nico saw a volcano in the background, surrounded by trees and a beautiful city. The couple standing next to a bronze dragon that was blazing fire. They were holding a knife each and both of their faces wore a desperate expression and Nico could tell they were preparing to fight for their lives. They were surrounded by a crowd of evil spirits: lemures, ghosts, maybe mania and other restless beings. They boy’s hands fumbled on something that looked like a sphere and he murmured to himself. The situation was obvious – none of them would be able to fight their opponents because none of them was really able to fight them. They needed urgent help and he knew where he had to go and what he had to do. Whatever the cost, it would be worth it, he figured.

The moment the tanning bed machinery rang to tell him his time was over, Nico awoke with a start and hurried to get dressed in some of his new clothes. He left the room without even wasting time to look in the mirror.

_~~~_

“Piper, I need to go right now. Please let Jules-Albert take you back to Camp. I had a vision and…there’s someone in danger. I’m the only one who can help. I need to leave right now. Can you please take my bags with you?”

“Of course I can, but…Nico, wait! Can’t I come with you? I want to help. You shouldn’t be going on your own.”, she pleaded.

Her friend hesitated. “I’m really sorry, but I am still too weak to transport another person along with me through the shadows. I don’t want to risk fading again. It’s already risky enough as it is. Will’s probably gonna kill me.”, he mumbled.

Piper recognized the determination in his eyes. Percy and Jason wore the same look when they were eager to sacrifice themselves to save someone. Her voice was teary when she went on. “Please promise to be careful. And please, please come back, Nico.”

He looked around for a shadow to melt into. Right before he left, he said “Can please tell Will not to be mad at me? And please, tell him…tell him he’s everything to me, if I don’t make it back until tomorrow night.” He was gone.

Piper arrived at Camp right in time for dinner. She didn’t feel like eating, though, but went for Will Solace first. One word was all she needed. “Nico –“

Will was up in less than a second. “What happened to him?”

She took him to the table where Percy, Annabeth and Jason were already seated and told them the little she knew. She apologized again and again for not being able to stop the young boy, but all of them knew that this would have been impossible. All they could do now was waiting.


	16. You’re the mastermind of improvised fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the storylines that doesn't match with ToA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

They were so royally screwed. Leo hated the fates sometimes. Everything just had been too good to be true, obviously. His dragon was badly damaged, they were flying blindly and, of course, he had managed to further ruin his already destroyed clothing by unintentionally erupting in flames several times. Technically, he was wearing his briefs and some burned tatters. Not the best first date so far.

  
When they had landed at their spot first, everything seemed ok so far. There was the scenery of a nicely steaming volcano with a city in the background. Rubble and plants and cobblestones paths were all around them.  He nearly had wished Frank was with them talking about all sights so he could tell him to shut up.

  
They only had time to do some of the required repairing works on Festus’ belly when there was a sudden change in the air around them. It seemed to flicker at multiple places. Calypso, being the beautiful badass chick she was, started working magic against whatever-it-was but it only kept them at bay – those things, evil spirits or whatever they were, did not vanish. His spheres wouldn’t help, either. They started coming closer, though, when they realized that these two wimps were no real danger. Festus started spitting fire at them but it did little good.

  
_That’s it_ , Leo thought _, I’ve had enough_. “Hello, anyone listening?”, he cried towards the sky. “We’re on a tight schedule here and I don’t have time for the whole circus art with fireworks! It would be awfully considerate if we’d get some help here.” None was given. _The deities you’ve prayed to are certainly too busy with themselves. Try again in another life. Beep._

  
Calypso handed him her spare knife. _Yeah, my lady has a spare knife_. “It’s impregnated with a spell against evil spirits and holy water from the spring in Ogygia. It might help us to play for time.”, she explained.

  
“And then?”, he asked. “Heck, I don’t know. You’re the mastermind of improvised fighting.” The plan had at least three flaws: They were surrounded. They were two people with a knife each to fight against an army of ghost (who couldn’t die). Their survival kit did not cover metaphysical circumstances. Leo decided he needed to fix that some time.

  
In the shadow of a column’s remains, he figure emerged. A properly dressed guy with pale features and a nice haircut – “Di Angelo!”, Leo shouted relieved. “So glad you could join us, man.”

  
Nico pointed a finger at him before he threw himself into the fray. “You owe me an explanation, Valdez. Technically, you’re dead.”

  
“I know.”, Leo shot back. “Guess what, I’ve heard that before.”

  
“Pleased to meet you, by the way.”, Nico introduced himself to Calypso during his slashing moves. “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, depressing friend of happy demigods.”

“Calypso, daughter of Atlas, prisoner of the gods for several millennia, lover of the greatest heroes in their weakest moments and girlfriend to a certain scrawny Latin demigod, who happens to have recently died.”, she grinned.  
  
“Are you THE Calypso? The one Percy met?”

  
Leo corrected him fiercely. “The one Jackson failed after she nursed him back from deathbed.” Calypso rolled her eyes. “I have a feeling we’ll have to re-sort the topic before invading your Camp.”

  
They fought on and on, but their energy faded and there more spirits coming. At one point, Nico told them to seek shelter and sent some waves of darkness towards the ghosts. They vanished right away but the son of Hades fainted on the spot, his skin taking on a bluish tint.  His breaths were ragged and he looked weaker than a newborn colt. They had to act fast.

  
_~~~_

Nico fell in and out of conscious. Calypso hovered above him, murmuring incantations in ancient Greek and feeding him some medicine that tasted flowery. He felt better but still terribly feeble. Then, she started singing.

The music was so beautiful that he had no choice but to relax. His mind went blank. His body seemed to have gone to a place where no pain or exhaustion existed. Recovery washed over him like waves. Nevertheless, Nico felt strange. Soon after her song had started, she changed the tune and his body started tingling everywhere. He felt like he was slowly growing. His skin and his scalp prickled. His stomach turned like he was going to puke, which would be really bad behavior. Everything seemed to be glowing and stretching on with the wonderful music and he considered his mind might play tricks on him. He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Leo's POV was challenging me, since I'm the un-funniest person imaginable...I hope it's still ok.


	17. Calm down or you’ll go up in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“What did you do to him, woman? The man looks like a freakin’ model!”, Leo exclaimed when she was done.  
  
“Only a little healing combined with a power-regaining spell. He now has the height and looks he’d have under normal circumstances.”

  
The Latino complained. “These Big Three kids are messing up my mind. Why do they have to look like characters from a toothpaste-advertisement?”

  
“Come on, my hero. I think we’ll have to stay here for the night – he’s in desperate need of recovery and sleep.” They set up their tent a prepared everything for the night. When dinner was ready, Leo tried to shake their savior awake.

  
 “I don’t think you’ll have any luck with that; children of the Underworld tend to be fast asleep for a long time.”, Calypso stated. “He’s in sort of a healing coma – we couldn’t wake him if we tried.”

“Oi? Couldn’t we?”, Leo mocked. “So, whatever noises we produced and no matter how messed-up his surroundings would become, sleeping beauty here wouldn’t flinch?” He winked.

Leo had always been flirting and messing up with girls. They usually just weren’t responsive to his nonsense. When Calypso’s eyes started to sparkle and she launched herself on him, he was indeed surprised. Sure, they had kissed more times than he could count since they had left her island (and it still released pachinko balls in his chest), but there had been neither time nor possibility to do more than that. Heck, he wouldn’t know how to get there, anyway. Or what to do, really.

Women, he’d heard as much in the orphanages, were complicated robots with, like, a million buttons and locks you’d have to pick and click before ANYTHING would work. In that moment, he had decided to wait for a detailed user’s manual or to just build his very own machinery for the social component in his life (kinky, but what are you gonna do?). So, now, after all the teasing and joking and kissing and staring, Calypso started to let her hands wander and that lower part of hers’ seemed  randomly to rub that lower part of his’. And Leo did what every other overly hormonal 16-year-old guy would do when the irresistibly hot, experienced and beautiful love of his life made a move – he backed away. Yeah, he was totally chickening out, because he was an idiot!

Calypso, however, stopped his retreat. “Leo – what is it? Not ready yet?”

Why did he have to blush now? Or to still breathe?  “Yeah, no, I don’t know. Probably never.”, he added in a murmur.

The immortal girl’s eyes seemed to x-ray him. “I don’t understand. You are aroused. You are young and daring. Yet you are…sad? Why, my Leo?” 

“Come on, sunshine, we both know that you’re totally out of my league.”, Leo admitted. “And then this whole thing with experience and everything…”, now he was really out of words. How could he describe that was about to transform into a dull and wheezy mess as soon as she’d touch him?

Calypso put her arms around his neck and locked her eyes with his’. “Leo, I know I might have teased you about some things, but you don’t have any reason to feel inadequate with your appearance at all. And you do forget – you are my hero – the only one capable, bold and strong enough to come back to me. I, my hero, am out _your_ league, I daresay.” With a kiss, she silenced his every try to object. She first caressed his cheek and let her fingers work their way downwards. When she reached under his tattered shirt, his skin tingled wherever she touched. _Calm down_ , he told himself. _Don’t get too excited or you’ll go up in flames._

She undressed. There was a tiny bubble rising in his chest and got stuck in his throat. He tried to swallow but it wouldn’t work. When she tossed her blouse and jeans away, he realized she wore lace. Red lace. He struggled not to faint on the spot. He knew his body was responding very positively to the sight, and a tiny voice bobbed from a really primal source, telling him that, _right now_ , there was no better thing in the world than her. “Wow.”, was all he said. “Just – Wow.”

She smiled at him, looking flattered.  “I might add”, she continued “that I like your inexperience. Many men have _really_ bad habits when it comes to women’s needs. In this case, however, I have a chance to prevent such a thing.” Her smile broadened and she took off the remains of his shirt. “I believe we can do without your clothes.” It was embarrassing, really, how much he started to shiver. He wanted to say something, break the tension.

But he was out of words. No tease, no mockery would chime in. Calypso smiled lovingly at his nervousness. “You really need to relax, Leo.”

“If I do, I might give you severe burnings, lady.”

“I remember having told you that I do have a little magic. Also, I am the daughter of a Titan. You won’t harm me, Leo.” She opened his belt and tossed down his jeans or what was left of them. His excitement was so visible at this point. His gasped as the small hand moved there. “Oh, this is bad.”, he exclaimed. “I’m so gonna embarrass myself.”

A melodic laugh followed. “Why don’t I help release a bit of the tension so that, after, you won’t have to fear to lose control too easily?” And the hand slipped in. “Oh gods, yes.”, he moaned and his hips started to move without control. This would be over fast, he knew. She had removed his clothing completely now and her hands were ceaseless – with fluid movements she managed to make him climax in less than a minute, so he estimated. Maybe two, if he was generous.

Out of breath and blushed, he eyed the mess he’d caused on them. She unceremoniously wiped it away with the remains of his clothes. “Sorry, sunshine. Quick doesn’t even describe it.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I feel fluttered, so to say.” They kissed a long time and she reached for his hands. “Are you in for a lesson?”

“I’ll be your personal striver, sunshine.”

She guided his hands upon her body and practically ordered him to strip her completely. He tried to map her body so he would be able to memorize the perfection – it was flawless. “Sunshine, you’re hot enough to melt Celestial bronze, you know that?” He started to kiss her all over, which caused Calypso to release happy sighs. When his lips and tongue found her center and she started to moan, Leo lifted her bridal style and carried her towards the bed to intensify his education.

In moments like these, his ADHD was very useful. He was able to let his hands admire her skin while his mouth concentrated on her vulva. He listened to her every noise and whenever Calypso’s respiration became ragged or the moaning increased, he registered and intensified his work. He was so caught up with what he did that he only realized her climax when she was nearly done. Such beautiful sounds, such an amazing shiver through her body and the sparkle in her eyes…

“I wish I could have taken a picture.”, he told her grinning. “I would donate it to all the hospitals – that sight could cure any disease, I bet.”

“It has at least cured your temporary indulgence.”, she countered and, indeed, someone was ready yet again.

“I’m 16, it’s supposed to work overtime!”

“In that case, my dear student, are you ready to work hard enough for your diploma?”

The next morning, his muscles were aching from the workout. That woman really knew how to provoke him to unexpected all-time highs when it came to workouts. It had been like magic, and yeah, maybe she had done some. He wouldn’t be able to tell, the gears and wires in his brains had been short-circuited. Who would have guessed that something could feel so intuitively good? They had joked and laughed and moaned and cried out together all night and nothing had felt too weird or embarrassing.

At some point, he really had caught fire but she just decided that it was time to take a shower anyways and they went on and on and on. For the record, the absolutely best part of it all had been afterwards, when they were in each other’s’ arms – exhausted but happy. Speaking of her arms, they were gone! He found them along with their owner in the kitchen.

“I’d say ‘Not bad for a first time’; only, that it wasn’t one time.”, she said in mocking praise.

Dang, he loved that woman. “Maybe that’s why I feel so drained and hungry. Learning can be so grueling.”

“Did you know that you have to do constant repetition for the knowledge to be preserved?”

He embraced her tightly and kissed her neck. “Thank the gods I have the strictest teacher.”

Before they got too distracted again, food was priority. This time, they managed to shake Nico awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In mythology, Calypso has at least two children with Odysseus during his seven years' stay. Not to mention the other visitors (heroes, gods) she's had. I figured she's experienced enough for both of them.


	18. Back to Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Morning, _el atrevido_. Hope you’re rested, because, you surely do look like it!”, was the first thing Nico heard.

He groaned. “It’s so early. And what did you just call me?”

“ _El atrevido._ Means daredevil in Spanish.”

“Sounds cooler than Italian: _scavezzacollo_. And what do you mean what I look like?”

They guided him in front of the mirror and Calypso explained her magic. Nico obviously could not believe his eyes. He was taller (around Leo’s height) and more muscular and his skin had a healthy color and his face looked…rested. “I can barely recognize myself.”, he said. He didn’t feel different, though, so he decided that it would be wisest just to act as if nothing had changed. This was just appearance, after all.

During breakfast they made their plans. Nico, now fully recovered and healthier than ever before, would shadow-jump them to Long Island so they could return to Camp Half-Blood and have their grand entrance. He would go and see his father to make sure he wouldn’t be too angry. Maybe he could convince him to put in a good word for Calypso.

They set out after breakfast. It was still warm enough for them not to get instantly cold. Camp was close and Leo felt homesick. Calypso declared how nervous she was due to the prospect of seeing Percy and Annabeth after they had suffered from her curse. On the positive side, she would meet Chiron again after such a long time.

They decided that it would be best to go and see the Centaur first before storming the Camp. Leo told Festus to go and sleep in Bunker Nine. He would check on him later. They sneaked through the woods and hid behind trees and columns and buildings so no one would see them. Leo recognized some of the faces instantly, but decided to stay put anyway.

To say that Chiron was caught by surprised would’ve been an understatement. The poor guy nearly tripped over his four feet. When Leo told his story and Nico’s interference, he nodded with proud appreciation. Chiron conceded that it was a good idea to talk to the Lord of the Underworld straightaway. The liberation of the Titan’s daughter did not seem too much a matter of concern to him, for the Gods had already promised to set her free anyway. His reunion with Calypso was tearful and he gave both of them a kindhearted welcome.

They would have a celebration tonight, he promised. In the meantime, Leo was forced to send an IM to New Rome and to inform Hazel and Frank about their return. It was tearful and cute and a bit too sentimental for Leo’s taste, but he still appreciated it. Frank turned into a squirrel out of happiness and Hazel summoned like a dozen rubies. He made them swear not to tell anyone from CHB.

Chiron had ordered everyone to prepare the dining pavilion with the best décor they would find in the shortness of time. The inhabitant from Hermes Cabin had gladly accepted the challenge and the surrounding was glowing in the colorful lights of Chinese lanterns, sparkling garlands and candles. Though everyone tried to tease out the reason for celebration, he stayed quiet. When the tension reached its maximum at dinner, he finally disclosed the secret.

“Sometimes, when the fates are merciful and luck connects with ruthless dare, miracles tend to happen. The oracle promised us _an oath to keep with a final breath_ and that did happen. Demigods, I am glad to announce that our dead hero has returned.” He stepped aside and Leo stood there, grinning like a maniac.

“Did you really expect me to let Queen Dirtface win?”

It was mayhem. The cheering was louder than an explosion. Several campers gave him a standing ovation. Before he knew, Piper had her arms around him, sobbing and cursing at the same time and Jason followed very quickly (he still tried to hide the tears in his eyes). Percy and Annabeth were next. They hugged him so tightly that he had a hard time breathing. When they finally let go, he turned towards the audience. “Hey guys – I’d like you all to meet someone. This is my beautiful girlfriend –“

“Calypso.”, Percy gasped in toneless shock.

“Perseus.”, she answered.

They following silence was deafening. Everyone was staring at the both of them, waiting for a fight. Then, as if remembering something, Percy smiled and hugged her as tightly as possible. “I’m so happy you’re free. And I’m sorry.” After a short moment of surprise, she hugged him back just as eagerly. Annabeth and Leo both looked confused at the sight. Calypso, however, released Percy and pointed towards his girlfriend. “Would you introduce us?”

He looked rather unhappy at the prospect, but continued. “Calypso, this is Annabeth - Annabeth, this is Calypso.” The daughter of Atlas didn’t hesitate. “I owe you my deepest apologies for what I did to you.” Her gaze fell down. “I was bitter. I did not think and I had lost all hopes. Still, cursing an innocent person can never be excused. But I assure you, if I’d had the slightest idea that the curse would ever have the chance to become real…” Silent tears dwelled in her eyes. “There is no relativization. I can only hope that you’ll forgive me some day.”

Annabeth’s expression was calculating. Her eyes wandered from Calypso to her boyfriend and back. “Nothing happened in Ogygia, right?”, she asked Percy slightly desperate. “She nursed me back from death, she helped me understand several things about the gods, she looked after me sacrificially and then I broke her heart and left.”, he finished bitterly.

“No.”, Calypso corrected him reassuringly. “You left because you knew that the world’s survival was at stake. You left because your friends and mankind needed you more than I.” She turned to Annabeth again. “I kissed his forehead, once, for good luck.  Did he tell you otherwise?”

“No.”, Percy frowned.

“I just needed to make sure.” The smile had returned on Annabeth’s face when she reached for the immortal girl. “I can’t imagine how hard and frustrating it must have been for you – waiting all those millennia to be forgiven. But I know a part of the pain you had to endure and it was close to unbearable. There’s nothing to forgive, Calypso.” They hugged and everyone (except those who had expected a fight and already made their bets) was relieved.

Percy turned to Leo and half-hugged him. “You’re the better man. I’m glad for you two.”

Only then, Leo was finally able to publish his story. When his narration reached the point of Pompeii, he did not refrain in praising the son of Hades. “Suddenly, he appeared out of nothing – the dark knight. He fought like a berserk, crushing down the evil spirits and everything and then he did something really cool; he sent some kind of waves and BOOM – everyone gone. Calypso here had to heal him immediately after, of course, and the kid slept, like, fourteen hours straight afterwards, but – dang – he’s badass!”

Someone tugged on Calypso’s sleeve. “How did you cure him?”, a blonde guy asked eagerly.  She smiled. “I used a spell against darkness and a bit of sunlight magic. I also added a power-regaining spell for he was still weak from before. Do not worry, he is completely regained.”

“But where is Nico?”, Jason asked.

Leo grinned. “He volunteered for a bit of prevention work in the Underworld so his dad wouldn’t get mad at me returning from death. He also wanted to sugarcoat him to furlough this beauty here.”

“So Nico went back to the Underworld.”, Will summarized with a hollow voice. Piper touched his arm. “He’ll be back soon, won’t he, Leo?”

“Yeah, he said he’d return to Camp ASAP.”, Leo said without concern. “So, can we party now or what?”


	19. Between you and him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

There was no way he would fall asleep again, Will knew. He’d awaken from his nightmares (all about Nico being captured in his father’s reign) so abruptly as if someone had roared into his ears. He shivered despite the warmness of the summer’s night and decided to take a walk. Maybe he would calm down at the beach. The son of Apollo sat into the sand a watched the rolling of the waves. Their steadiness helped to ease his messy thoughts but the general anxiety stayed.

“Hey, Will. Nightmares?”, a sudden voice asked next to him.

“Hi, Percy. Yeah – what about you?”

The other boy made a resigned noise. “Always the same horrors. As if it hadn’t been enough to be down there, once. But I guess it’s part of the deal. You visit – you’ll dream of it.” He smiled sadly. “Annabeth has them, too. But I think it’s worst for Nico.”

“’Cause he’s been there alone?”

“Yeah, but he was also able to…see it, you know. Usually, a mortal or semi-mortal brain cannot fully absorb the composition of – that place. But he could. Me too, when the gorgon’s blood started working. I nearly lost it, then.”

Will continued watching the waves, unsure of what to say. He doubted that he would ever be able to completely understand the extent of horror that Tartarus held. “Do you think you’ll ever be able to – heal?”

Percy considered. “Cope, maybe. Process the experience. But heal…I don’t know, Solace. I’m quite sure that I, for myself, have some permanent damages.” He sighed.

Will asked for clarification. “I’ve discovered the darker side of my powers; what I’m really capable of. It scared Annabeth like crazy, she still dreams about it – me being…cruel.”

“You? Cruel? That’s…hard to process.”, the son of Apollo admitted. “I mean, you, Jason and Nico – we all know you’re able to do some powerful stuff, but you’re always so in control. It always looks like nothing could ever catch either of you out of guard.”

Percy grumbled. “We have to act invincible. We need to function; we need to be strong and set examples. More than anyone, we’re representatives for our parents and their powers. Also, we start smelling earlier than anyone else, so we’re under attack from the beginning. I strangled a snake when I was just a toddler. Before my father and I had a relation, he told me he wished I’d never been born. Nico and Jason have been told the same…”

“That’s terrible! It’s not your fault that any of you exist.”

“Yeah, sure. But we’re a weak point for our parents – I mean, you’re dad’s not married and everything. Compared to Neeks and Jay, I’m the lucky guy. I’ve got my mom and my stepdad and I like my dad. My first stepdad was a jerk and made my life hell, but still…no comparison to what they’ve been through. See, Will, being part of the Big Three always means that you’re constantly trying to prove yourself. We all are eager to evidence we’re not a total disappointment to the world.”

“Gods, that sounds like constant pressure. Are you never, well, relaxed? You seem very relaxed most of the time.”

The green-eyed boy smiled. “You can blame my mom and Annabeth for that. And Camp. See what it did to Jason after New Rome.”

“Yeah, he’s changed. He seems calmer, more at ease.” Will expressed the hope that Nico, once he’d stay permanently, would experience the same positive feelings.

Percy picked up the topic. “Speaking of – what’s between you and him?”

The blonde blushed. “It’s complicated.”

“Come one, the way you look at each other…you’re dating, aren’t you?”

The other one was fidgeting nervously. “Yeah, well…not officially. Nico’s not…”

“Comfortable? Out yet?” Percy chuckled. “It’s hard to push this kid out of his comfort zone. He’s hardly able to face the fact that people actually like him. Love, I daresay, might be a true challenge. Gotta admit, Solace, you’ve chosen a hard nut to crack.”

Will had to chuckle at that but tried to defend his boyfriend. “Hey, don’t talk about Nico like that.”

“Would you rather have me threatening you – something like ‘Break his heart and I’ll break your arm’? Or a talk about STD’s and stuff?”

Will shivered at the slight threat, trying to lighten up the mood again. “No, thanks, I’m a medic, I’m informed at best.” He watched Percy eagerly from the side. “You wouldn’t, you know, give me the overly protective brother part?"

The black-haired boy laughed. “Nah, I’m not the type. But Jason, he’ll give you hell. And Hazel and Reyna – they might be rough on you as well. Nico tends to get people protective about him – look at yourself.”

Will had to think about that. “Well, maybe. But I’m not a fighter. The worst I could do is a nasty whistle and a week of speaking in rhyming couplets.”

“Sounds scary enough for me. I don’t even know one poem.”

“Philistine.” – “Uhhh, burn.”

They were sitting in comfortable silence, watching the sun slowly rise.

Will decided to break the quietness once again. “I wonder what happened to my father.”

Percy grimaced. “I don’t know. Something big is happening, I’m not sure…Jason fought for Apollo, you know. Back in Greece. He told his dad he was unwise. I nearly expected him to blast him to cinders by the way he looked…”

“Is he really that scary? I thought Nico’s dad was the intimidating one. Or yours…”

“They all are, just in different ways. Poseidon is mostly in a good mood – calm and relaxed. Just never try to challenge him to fishing. Criticism is also not the best idea.”

“That goes for all of them.”

“True, bro.”

“Just one more thing, Jackson. Between you and him…” Will didn’t even know what he’d wanted to ask specifically. He just knew he’d be uneasy with the two of them, if he didn’t understand their relationship.

“He’s like my little brother. I look after him; I’m trying to protect him – even if he hates that. I feel really bad about how he felt about me. I feel even worse that I know his type, now.” He winked at Will.

“You really think I’m his type. Like, really really? It’s hard to tell sometimes…”

“Don’t worry, Solace. He is into you head over heels. Keep pushing him out of his comfort zone now’n’then and try to develop a thick skin.”

They still chuckled while parting. Mutual understanding in humor was the best way to connect.


	20. Di Angelo, is that really you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

The next evening, dinner was comparably calm. Calypso sat on the Hephaestus table since Leo figured their father would easily accept that. Also, she did know a lot of stories about him and the other gods. Piper had decided to like her. She was modest, compassionate, kind and talented. It was easy to like her. She was also very shy – who wouldn’t be after such a long time on their own?

The daughter of Aphrodite turned around to look at Will Solace. The poor boy looked thoroughly sleep-deprived and miserable. She knew he would not find rest until Nico came back. Annabeth and she had tried to talk to him all day, but he’d simply told them that he wasn’t up for any cheer-ups; however much he appreciated the gesture. For his sake, Piper prayed that Nico would soon find his way home.

Dinner was already halfway over when, suddenly, Calypso turned towards a dark corner on the edge of the woods and eyed the shadows. She nudged her boyfriend’s shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Leo grinned and rose.

“Now, everyone, Uncle Leo’s got an announcement to make. I wanna hear you clap your hands and shout, boys and girls, ‘cause I think we’ve got a VIP joining us.” Calypso covered her face in her hands and shook her head. Everyone watched Leo like he’d either lost his mind or actually was a really funny TV show. “He’s the Chief ghost, America’s next Mr. Underworld and badass supreme – the man that moves without noise. He’s the mystery you’ve never figured, he’s the secret you’ve never told, he’s the dark thought you’ve always hid from your mama…” A figure emerged from the shadows just behind the column of the pavilion.

“And there he is – the one, the only – Nico _el atrevido_ di Angelo!”, Leo shouted through the Dining Pavilion and the newly appeared Nico looked like someone who repressed the urgent desire to struggle him. He stepped out of the shadows and everyone gasped.

Piper was unable to tear her eyes away. Nico looked so much more like himself than like his sick twin he used to embody before – he had grown just enough to be her height (which still wasn’t very tall but considerably better). His skin had a really beautiful hint of olive with some very faint freckles on his nose. His lashes were thick and long and deep black as well as his silky thick hair (which still was perfectly styled). The dark circles and bags under his eyes were completely gone. He was wearing on of the outfits they had assembled together: A tight grey long sleeve shirt with an open black vest above it, a studded leather belt in combination with the black pants and shoes. His now quite annoyed facial expression completed the impression of careless trimness with a hint of rebellion. Nico’s appearance was indeed a mixture of a bad boy and an angel at the same time; irresistible.

Piper knew that his new looks only were the exact reciprocate of his inner beauty. Just like Jason and Percy, he represented everything a child of the Big Three stood for: leadership, power, loyalty, steadiness, kindness, stubborn determination and true depth. However, the silent welcome was clearly giving him distress.

Funnily, Clarisse from the Ares Cabin was the first to speak. “Di Angelo, is that really you?”

He turned towards her and gave one the best death glares he had. “No, Clarisse, I happen to be the happy twin who usually lives in a personal torture cellar only waiting to scare innocent souls during dinnertime.”, he said sarcastically. That woke Percy and Jason from their congealment. “It’s him!”, they laughed at the same time and hurried to hug the son of Hades, who clearly loathed the two-sides capture of their arms. Annabeth, Calypso and Leo soon followed, but before Piper went there, too, her eyes found Will, who seemed torn between tears of happiness, the craving to kiss his boyfriend silly and the deep sadness on the knowledge that he couldn’t do that at the moment. She felt so sorry for him and had to admire his restraint. If their places where switched, she knew she would have disregarded his wish for secrecy and melted into his arms. Maybe there was a possibility to get them away from the audience…she rose to fetch the blonde by saying: “Will, what are you doing? Your intensive care patient has just returned from mortal agony and you won’t check on him? He clearly needs a check-up!”

Will watched her for a few seconds before his brain was able to catch on. Then, the grin returned to his face and both hurried towards Nico along with everyone else. No one except for her noticed that their hug was slightly longer than a usual one would have been. The son of Hades turned to Leo. “Never, and I mean _never_ , announce me again, ok, Valdez? Else I’ll send you where not even another Physician’s Cure could help you return!” The other one only laughed. After dinner, Will declared that he would take Nico to his Cabin to do the medical checkup. Chiron, who had watched the scenery quite unimpressed, reminded him that he was in infirmary duty, tonight and the following morning – so he was expected not to dawdle.

 

_At Hades Cabin_

“We don’t have much time.”, was the first thing Will said and his lips crushed Nico’s  before they even had a chance to enter the Cabin. “I missed you so much. And I was sick with worry.” They were hid in the shadows of the entrance and there was no chance for Nico to escape. He didn’t need one, though. “There was no need to be. I’m fine, promise. And I missed you, too, sunshine.”

The blonde pressed him into the wall, one of his hands interlocked his’, the other one tangling his now shorter hair. Happiness went to neediness and then tenderness and all the time they did not let go of each other. After ever so many moments, the healer grabbed his face and searched it eagerly. “They’re still yours. Your eyes…” he went on when the Italian didn’t understand “…they didn’t change like the rest.”

“You don’t like it?”, Nico asked in a small voice. “No, don’t get me wrong. I’m having a hard time breathing next to you and my hormones probably make my veins blister already. It’s just – you’re more like a deity, now; or a piece of art. Before, I was nearly the one to recognize your mesmerizing beauty – now it’s obvious for everyone. I fear I’ll have to fight very hard to keep you, _espero_. I don’t like to share, you know.”

The son of Hades had to stifle his laughter. “Oh, _sole_ , the idea was to keep up with _your_ looks so I wouldn’t be an embarrassment for you. You have no reason to worry. Ever.” He wrapped his arms around the blonde once more and made his point nonverbally. Shortly after, Will had to leave. Nico watched him disappear into the night before he entered his Cabin and cried out in shock.

_~~~_

 

When Nico arrived at breakfast the next morning, Will was still locked in the infirmary. Sitting between Percy and Jason (Piper and Annabeth soon followed over) he answered all their questions on the rescue mission and his well-being. He assured (much to the girls’ secret delight) that Will was taking care of his medical needs just perfectly. All of sudden, a girl from the Ares Cabin took this at a clue: “You know, if I get to play doctor with you, di Angelo, I’m doing shifts in the infirmary from tomorrow on.” Some other  “Yeah, me too!” ’s followed. The son of Hades stayed shockingly calm. “You know, it’s quite interesting that you would develop a sudden interest in my person as soon as I show up in decent looks. But don’t bother yourself too much.” He deeply blushed at these words, especially when his friends turned toward him with a surprised look on their faces.

Drew neared him with a smile. “Ah, come on, di Angelo, I bet you could do with some amusement. Don’t you want someone to meet your _dark desires_?” Piper could tell she was using charme-speech but her victim would not even flinch. The Italian grinned mischievously. “Don’t try that with me. I’m quite immune to flirting charme-speech, you know.“ Under his breath, he muttered. “Useless to try getting eggs out of a rooster.”

Maybe he had not expected her to catch that phrase; or to understand its meaning. Unfortunately for him, she did both. Her voice was nearly cracking when she yelled “NO WAY, Di Angelo – does that mean our dark knight bats for the PINK team? Who would have guessed that you are indeed an expert on the dark deeds?” Laughter and surprised cries followed her statement and Piper knew what was going to happen. Jason reacted first. He turned to Nico and tried to calm him down. “Hey, man, she’s just mocking you. No need to freak out now, ok?” His words did not get through. Waves of darkness seemed to erupt from the son of Hades and his eyes screamed panic. People around him were getting drowsy and felt a sudden urge to faint. Before anything else could happen or anyone would get hurt, Percy decided to act fast and half-dragged, half-carried the younger boy away without asking for permission.


	21. You’re so much better than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

The reached Zeus’ fist faster than he had anticipated. Percy looked around to make sure they were alone, then he let go off Nico and forced him to sit down on the ground with him. He was still trembling, but at least the dark fumes had stopped. Nevertheless, the plants around him were slowly dying. “Suddenly I’m glad none of the Demeter kids are around.”, Percy said.

Nico only growled. “Come on, bro, chill. No harm done. It was time, anyway.”, he said.

Nico still felt like panicking. “What are you talking about? Didn’t you hear the laughter? The judgment? I cannot, I will not…I have to leave!”, he tried to rise and run but the son of Poseidon held him down.

“Are you listening to yourself? No one judged you there! They were laughing at the comment, not at you. If hadn’t been so busy drowning in a panic attack, you would’ve seen a whole lotta guys jumping up and down happily on the news – you’re lucky Will didn’t see. I bet he’s the jealous type…”

The black haired boy winced. “How - How do you know?”

“Please.”, Percy said with a wave of his hand. “I know the both of you. I’ve seen you around him. I’ve seen him around you and I’ve seen him without you around. Never mind. He’s a great kid and you’re really cool together, I figure. At least, I know _your type_ , now.” He winked.

Nico growled and shot him a look of _Really? Now?_ but stayed silent otherwise. “How can I EVER go back there now?”

“Play along. Act like you’re so much better than that. Wouldn’t be much of an act, though. You are.” For once, Percy’s eyes were serious.  “Listen, I’ve been bullied often enough to know that there’s no good in refusing that anything happened or in fighting back. Valdez usually would go for self-irony and Grace’d probably give ‘em a lecture or something else to bore them to death. ” They both laughed. “I don’t think that’s your thing, Nico. You’re usually the run-and-hide type.”

“What’s wrong with that?”, the younger one barked.

The answer was simple. “D’you think that’s the reaction Will deserves?” Nico gazed down at his feet and he knew he was close to crying. His friend was decent enough to look away.

 


	22. My cool façade is lost forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

They were back at Camp shortly after. Many people had left the pavilion but there was still a big enough crowd present, for it was still breakfast time. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso came running towards them. Nico shortly affirmed that he was ok (“Just a little panic attack – not the first, not the last – it’s fine.”) and went back to finally eat something. He completely ignored the muttering and the whispers or at least tried to. When he was nearly done eating, a group of boys neared them with determination written on their faces. Drew, still seated on the Aphrodite table, grinned gleefully.

“Di Angelo, since you’re now out and about we have to clear some points.”, the first guy said. He was dark, tall and really attractive.

“And you are?”

“Greg, son of Hermes and your date tonight.”, he grinned.

The Italian nearly choked. “My – my what?”

“Come on, honey, we drew lots and I won - so I get to ask you first.”, Greg announced and winked. “I know some really nice dark corners around here to exchange some…secrets.” Piper and Annabeth looked thoroughly shocked and Jason made a move to stand up. Nico stopped him. “I’ve got this, Grace.” _Play along_ , Percy had advised. Well, that didn’t exclude being at least a bit mean.

“I would recommend you and all the others to not give me sweet nicknames. Otherwise you might find a skeleton disassemble your limbs.” One of the boys winced. “And as _heartbroken_ I am to disappoint you, I’m already seeing someone. So you have to take someone else out.”

Greg wasn’t done yet. He stepped closer, nearly touching his arm now. “Ah, come on, don’t be like that. I bet he’s not halfway as hot as I am. I can compete with all the fighters here. I’m doing great with swords, you know.” Another wink. Percy had to cover his giggles with coughs. The girls (and Jason) made loud noises of disapprove. Only Leo gave the impression of true amusement.

Nico was torn between disgust, flattery and total surprise. This was neither mocking nor bullying, sure, but it was quite offensive. Were all the boys that ‘played for the other team’ flirting so aggressively? Or did that just happen to him? _Probably just my luck_ , he mused. _First I suffer from being alone, now I suffer from not being left alone._

Due to the not completely dissatisfying response to his coming-out, his answer to Greg was rather calm. “No offense, but that sounded quite desperate – coming from a son of Hades, that really means something. And, for the record, he is literally the hottest person you’ll ever meet. Also, he’s talented, compassionate, tall and adorable. All in all, _you’re_ no competition for _him_.” He wanted to say some more but there was no opportunity.

Tanned arms closed around him and a beautiful voice whispered into his ear. “If I hadn’t been crushing on you before, _espero_ , there is no way that I’d be able to ever resist you, now. That was by far the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said about me!”

Nico’s face went from olive to strawberry in about a nanosecond, but he still tried to save the situation. “Oh gods, please don’t tell me you did hear it all? Are you aware that I have to kill you now? My cool façade is lost forever!” The son of Apollo laughed happily and kissed him in front of everyone despite his (rather weak) protests. He was at least decent enough to make the kiss very chaste. Then he dragged him along for a walk alone.

The gossip made it through Camp in less than an hour.

 

Nico and Will were in front of the Hades Cabin (he _really_ just wanted to show him something) when all of his friends – Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo and Calypso (how could the list have become that long?) – appeared to congratulate them and to spread the newest chit-chat about them. Annoyed but still too good-humored to be in a bad enough mood for serious threatening, Nico invited them all in.

“Guys, I seriously need to show you something. I usually wouldn’t brag or extol my father, but he remodeled my Cabin while I was away and…I guess I want to show you.” They were speechless; not unlike like him yesterday evening. The concept was exactly like he’d imagined it before – the high windows with rays of light (Annabeth was thrilled), the woods, the golden décor, the furniture and gods, the bathroom was formidable. He had his own pool (obviously, the room had been enhanced by some kind of godly magic) and everything was totally – “Roman! This looks like the baths in New Rome.”, Percy cried “Dude, this is amazing. Totally over-the-top luxurious but: Wow!”

Nico bit his lip. “There’s something else. I think it’s kind of a reward or something. Usually, campers are not supposed to…well, live in extravagance. Follow me.” He led them around a hidden corner behind a column and down the cast-iron stairs, which led them into the secret lounge. There was a huge TV, a game console, a massive sofa lounge, a bar (containing only non-alcoholics and a huge Italian coffee machine, but still) and countless shelves filled with ancient scrolls as well as modern books. “It’s all the dead knowledge.”, Nico explained. “Whenever wisdom of importance is destroyed, it strands at the banks of Styx…Now, most of it is here, I guess.”

Annabeth bounced up and down through the shelves and let out occasional cries of excitement. “These are from the burned library of Alexandria!”, “These are from Troy!”, “These are from Carthage!” She went on and on. When she found a huge section just containing lost knowledge of medicine, Will was at her side, checking through the scrolls. Leo found some written by Archimedes himself. Calypso just started reading through works at a random point of the oldest pieces. Jason and Percy resisted the dusty knowledge and started playing. Nico fetched himself some coffee.

After a while, he announced. “So, I thought, since I have quite a cool common room with a secret entrance at the hidden side of my Cabin – maybe, if you wanted…”

“Can we come by more often? Make a weekly get-together or something?”, Jason asked excitedly. “Neeks, that would be awesome, man.”

“Maybe, we could, but you still won’t call me Neeks. My name’s short enough, I don’t need a nickname.”

“Veto!”, Will cried. “I insist on being the exception to this rule.”

“I want special regulation as well.”, Percy exclaimed. Leo and Piper proclaimed the same

Nico fought with his irritation. “Anyone who is not kissing me regularly cannot give me nicknames.”

Piper grinned. “Well, if you let us…”

“Anyone who is trying to kiss me, except for Will Solace, will have to answer an army of skeletons. Clear?”


	23. Sweet agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico and Will spent their evenings in Hades Cabin nearly on a daily basis now. Sometimes they would watch a movie or just hang around talking, but more times than not, their mouths were just too occupied to form words. Unfortunately, this put the Head of said Cabin into an accelerating state of physical distress. One night, Nico had to vocalize his sweet agony.

“Will, wait- please, stop.”, the young Italian whimpered when the son of Apollo nibbled his neck at a particularly sensitive spot. He was released immediately. “Sorry, Nico, I didn’t mean to push you too far.”, Will apologized. “You just have a real talent to get under my skin. Sorry again.”

“No, I didn’t mean – it’s not, well…ugh”, Nico stuttered. “It’s just, the tension. It’s too much, I feel so…, well...”

"...aroused?", Will coaxed. "That was kind of the point, you know."

"Yeah, but how does it ever stop? I mean, doesn't it ever reach a maximum or something?" Will stared at him for three solid beats.

“What do you mean? Of course it reaches…I mean, don’t you…know?”

“Know what?”, Nico asked, his insecurities erupting. “I mean, there were several mentions of...things…in the books Percy gave me but it was quite…fuzzy and I didn’t…well, it sounded…strange.”

Every warning bell in Will’s head was ringing. _SENSITIVE TOPIC! HANDLE WITH CARE!_ He took a breath before he asked carefully: “Nico, did you attend sex education classes in your last school?”

The son of Hades blushed deeply but seemed anxious to act unaffected. “I – well – in fascist Italy? They weren’t so eager to talk about things like that…and Westover Hall was a private military academy. We attended one class where they talked about some things between men and women and diseases; told us to use protection or better, to stay abstinent until marriage. It wasn’t too exciting, to be honest.”, he answered cautiously.

Will sighed. “Great. Abstinence and diseases. And of course no LGBT?”

“What’s that?”, Nico asked. 

“Stands for ‘lesbian, gay, bisexual, and trans’. Everything apart from strict heterosexuality.”, Will explained. “D’you remember your mom or sister or anyone else talking to you about that?”

Nico considered. “I don’t know about my mom and my sister, but…”, his blushing increased. “You know I’ve lived amongst the dead very long.” Will nodded. “And I hear all their thoughts, their secret wishes and everything else they used to want and do…”

The son of Apollo gulped. Secret wishes and dark desires weren’t exactly topics that would explain sexual relationships on a level understandable to a child or teenager. “You know that, whatever you heard them craving, probably wasn’t part of the…well, standard protocol, right?”

“I guessed so much.”, was the dry answer.

“So, all in all – you do know the basics about the male/female stuff but apart from that…”

Nico barked at him. “I get it, Solace, I’m ignorant and… _hmpf_.” Will’s hand covered his mouth. “Would you stop blaming yourself for things you had absolutely no possibility to change? I just wanted to know where we stand, ok. Nico, look at me.”, he forced his gaze upwards. “You’re not ignorant or anything. Pure, maybe. Innocent. But that’s actually kind of cute.”, he added when the black haired boy made an attempt to protest.

“So, why don’t I just start explaining some things and you interrupt me whenever you don’t understand something or want any further explanation.”

“There’s no way I’ll have this conversation with you! We are – I mean, I’m going to… _ugh_ …imagine all the things…and” The stuttering was increasing to a level of incomprehensibility.

The healer smiled reassuringly. “I’m probably the best shot you’ve got for this topic. I’m a medic; I promise I’ll keep it professional. Imagine me as a doctor explaining a medical process. And, for the record, you’re not the first one in Camp I’m giving the talk about the birds and the bees.”

“I’m not?”

“Nope. There’s more than enough orphans and young runaways here who didn’t ever have the possibility to learn about that. Take Annabeth, for example. She came here at age 7, where d’you think she got her knowledge from if not Apollo Cabin? Well, and probably books, in her case.”

At first, it was very awkward. Will started completely anew and there was a lot of blushing and giggling. But, being familiar with the situation, he managed to never leave his own ‘professional’ mode and soon, they reached a certain level of distance. Nico seemed eager to proof he could handle every topic related as unbigoted as possible, but from time to time, a hint of surprise, fear or even repugnance would show on his face.

After some time, Will began to talk about masturbation and how it was natural, even necessary from time to time. Obviously, this crossed a boundary. Nico shivered and shook his head. “No.”, he stated flatly.

“What do you mean by ‘No.’?”, the son of Apollo wanted to know.

“Just – no. There’s no way, I’m gonna, I mean…it’s disgusting, to think of…doing that…to myself – like it’s not hard enough to picture…anyone else…doing that…let alone…”, he appeared to be out of words to describe his disapprove properly.

“Nico, I know it’s hard to overcome your 20th century inhibitions, but, really, from a scientific point of view –“

“I’m not talking about science here!”, Nico countered rather loudly.

Will knew they’d reached a turning point. Nico’s low self-esteem, in combination with the biases his birth time had given him, were poisoning any acceptance of his own desires. “Don’t you think you deserve release? Or affection? Or desire?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.”

“Do you think of sex and touching as disgusting in general?”

“No, of course not!”

“Even between same-sex couples?”

“Of course, everyone can do as they please. Can we please talk about something else?”, Nico begged in a desperate attempt to escape from the direction their conversation had taken. Will remained stubborn.

“No. I’m really concerned, now. You say it’s ok for everyone else to do whatever they like and do enjoy themselves. Why aren’t you cutting yourself some slack, then?”

“Because, it’s…it is…I don’t know…it feels so - so…wrong!”, the Italian finished miserably. “Isn’t it?” Between all the doubt and self-loathe, the question sounded so hopeful that Will decided to literally take the matter in his own hands for good, remembering the very beginning of their conversation.

“Nico, look at me – does this feel wrong to you?” He leaned in to kiss the younger boy. Their lips first barely touched but Will went on, tenderly nudging Nico’s lips open and slowly entering his tongue and massaging the younger one’s with it. The moment the tip softly caressed Nico’s hard palate, the boy started shivering all over.

Will broke away and watched him inquiringly. “So?” -  “No, it doesn’t.”, Nico managed to answer.

“Tell me then, does this feel wrong?” He started kissing his jaw line, his hands starting to pet Nico’s neck and slowly moving downwards his back. A slightly agonized “No, it doesn’t” followed.

“What about _this_?” the healer went on while he slipped under Nico’s shirt to feel the goosebumps erupt when he softly touched the nipples. “ _Ahhh_ , it…it doesn’t.” Will could hear him trying to steady his breathes and miserably failing at it.

He moved his mouth very close to his ear and whispered “If all of _this_ doesn’t feel wrong, how can any touch or any kiss elsewhere feel or be wrong?”

Another tremble. “I don’t know.”

“Exactly. Because there _is_ nothing wrong with it. And you, Nico di Angelo, are a wonderful person that deserves all the attention and care and fulfillment of desires he can think of.” Will smiled and cupped his boyfriend’s flushed face with his hands.  “Now, Nico – I would love to help you relieve the tension we’ve been talking about earlier, if you let me. I don’t wanna do anything you’re not comfortable with, though – it’s up to you to decide if you are ready or not. But, I gotta admit, I’m craving to touch you…” he nibbled his earlobe, arousing another moan “…everywhere.”

He knew that, technically, he _was_ forcing Nico into an explicit condition but he couldn’t help himself. He _wanted_ to make the boy feel good so desperately. The object of his desire however seemed a little unable to arrange his thoughts. Blue eyes found brown ones and, after a shy nod, Will raised Nico’s shirt and tossed it aside along with his own so his boyfriend would not feel too exposed. He continued to slowly kiss the olive torso all over, sometimes using his tongue and teeth to increase the pleasure. He pushed against his lover’s shoulders so he would lie down on the bed and continued his caresses. When he heard the other boy gasping at regular intervals, Will’s hands moved to his pants and opened them – his eyes never leaving Nico’s at that. He tentatively slipped into them, feeling the soft skin drawn over hard flesh and a moan escaped his own mouth. The moment he pulled the black denim and boxers down, Nico groaned. 

“Is it still alright, _espero_?” It was a bit risky to use the nickname in this context but felt right nonetheless.

“Yes, it’s just… _please._ ” There was no need to beg. A tanned hand wrapped around him and moved up and down – slowly at first, but with rising speed. The tension increased to a level nearly unbearable. Nico felt his breathing become ragged, his didn’t know where to throw his head, how to handle his own arousal, but again, Will helped him by susurrating into his ear.

“I’ve been dreaming about this, you know. To feel you like this, hear you like this.” Nico’s moans became louder. “It’s even more beautiful than I imagined it would be. You look so devastatingly hot when you’re giving up control.” His hips started to stutter, his brains seemed to have left his body. He tried to form words. “Will”, he sighed and the name’s owner had to refrain himself. “ _Please_.”

“Talk to me, Nico. Tell me how it feels.”

“So _warm_ and…ahh… _tight_ and… _oh gods_ …I can’t…” The small body went rigid and released. In contrast to the loud moans before, in climax, the Italian only made a gentle noise - a soft and musical sound escaped his lips and Will found himself drowning in it. The movements of his hand ebbed until Nico’s body went still and he covered his face in kissed while cleaning both of them with his shirt.

“That was stunning. Gods, you look absolutely gorgeous like that, do you know that?”

Nico slowly came down from his experience. Usually, he would feel ashamed or embarrassed but Will's reaction made every other feeling, apart from happiness, impossible. He’d never expected to feel this relaxed and at ease with himself. Then he remembered something.

“Will, that was – _magnificamente_!” The healer smiled as the younger boy raised his upper body to embrace him. “ _Grazie_.”

“Don’t talk Italian to me right now, I’m hot enough already from all of this. You wouldn’t want to take advantage of a desperate man and increase my agony, would you?”, he teased.

He shouldn’t have. Nico’s mind started spinning at the images that were erupting in his head. What would it look like when he touched Will like that? How would it _sound_? How would it _feel_? He knew that the son of Apollo didn’t expect anything from him right now but, on the other hand, he was eager to satisfy both his curiosity and the need to reciprocate.

He sent a flirtatious smile. “ _Voglio vederti nudo_ , Will.” The other boy inhaled sharply when he was forced to lie down and slowly got undressed.

“Nico…?” His pupils dilated until the blue nearly vanished. “Are you… _ohh_ ” Nico had started biting in his neck “…sure that you’re… _gods_ ” fingernails scratched along his sides “…ready for that yet?”

The young Italian didn’t let the healer distract him “ _Certo, sole_. _Sei molto attraente_.”, he told him while further exposing his body and then moved his hands along Will’s thighs. It produced another aroused cry. “ _Sei molto sensibile quando ti tocco_.” Will moaned again, unable to suppress the sounds escaping his lips. His lover couldn’t wait to hear more of the unleashed agitation. Then Nico remembered what he had heard earlier.

 _How can any touch or any_ **_kiss_ ** _elsewhere feel or be wrong?_

Deciding he wanted to be bold, he moved his lips towards his groin and kissed him. The response was amazing. The healer started to shiver and moaned his name, his hands tangling in his own hair. That was enough reassurance for Nico – he took him in his mouth completely, using his tongue for massage and tried to imagine what he would want to feel if their places were swapped. Will’s hips started bucking a bit although he seemed eager to still them so the other boy wouldn’t feel gagged. Nico took this as a clue to move his head up and down; producing exactly the moans and cries he had been yearning to hear.

It was strange. He knew that he had never done this before. He would have bet to be nervous or self-conscious at this point of his relationship, but he just wasn’t. The trembling boy at his mercy and all of his eagerness and determination before had caused something like Nico’s battle reflexes to kick in – everything was pure intuition; he didn’t think, he didn’t consider or question. His body acted, fueled by any power but his brain and he was more than thankful for that.

The body below him tensed and Will practically screamed “Nico, _please_ , I’m so close…you have to… _ohh_ ” Nico guessed that he was trying to tell him to move so he wouldn’t have to swallow. Despite the warning, or actually because of it, he was eager to do exactly that. It wasn’t unpleasant, really, and Will’s reaction, along with his shivering body and his moans was absolutely worth it. He felt pleased with himself.

Will slowly started to regain control of his body. He didn’t know how they had gotten so far in one evening. He didn’t know how and why Nico had discovered his undeniable talent to transform him into a whimpering mess. But, boy, this had been great.

“I can’t believe you’re such a natural. Seriously, where did you learn that?”

Nico shrugged and grinned. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Will’s smile was blinding him again and they laid down side by side, cuddling each other.

“What about you, _espero_? Did the tension go away?”

“Yeah, but I think it could come back at some point or another.”, Nico coaxed.

“Well, in this case, I fear, you’ll have to either take the matter into your own hands or call on your doctor. I bet he’d be eager to help you solve that problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Nico and Will are getting to the next step. 
> 
> I don't know if the Italian is correct, at all, but technically, these are the translations:
> 
> Voglio vederti nudo - I want to see you naked.
> 
> Sei molto attraente - You are very attractive.
> 
> Sei molto sensibile quando ti tocco - You are very sensitive to my touch.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a lot to Yuu for the Italian correction


	24. Duties of the Ghost King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Summer was nearly over. Soon, everyone would be returning home or get on with school here. Percy and Annabeth would leave for High School. Jason, Piper. Leo and Calypso would stay for now and continue their education at Camp as well as Nico and Will. The healer had made him promise to visit his family along with him (he would be the bodyguard for them) on Thanksgiving, but luckily that was still too far away to freak out already. They planned a trip to New Rome before, so Nico could properly introduce Will to Hazel, Reyna and Frank.

Soon after the official coming out at Camp, Nico had sent an IM to New Rome. To his astonishment, Hazel’s reaction had been totally relaxed about the fact that her brother was gay. He’d soon discovered the reason: Reyna had taken the girl’s final adjustment to the modern world under her wing and briefed her on every change imaginable. Obviously, she had set value especially on the changes in sexuality and relationships. Whatever she had said to her, the daughter of Pluto seemed alright with the image of Nico and Will together. Their occasional sleepovers were a topic of concern to her, however (though her brother had told her these would only happen out of necessity to prevent harm when it came to his nightmares). Reyna had given Will a rather harsh welcome in Nico’s life and threatened to haunt him in case of any complaints. All in all, the credo of her reaction was positive. Even Frank did seem alright with it, but – just as Hazel – the sleepovers were unsettling him.

So far, his attempt to re-establish a Camp life went along better than Nico could have expected. He knew that he was still the weird Hades kid in dark clothes, but most of the other campers accepted him that way – maybe his improved looks did help here, as well. He knew that some of the younger campers were intimidated – but how was it to be expected otherwise? After all, he _was_ a child of the Underworld; he _was_ followed by death and darkness – it less natural _not_ to be at least respectful on these topics. Maybe his situation would be totally different if it wasn’t for Will. They still weren’t too affectionate around each other in public. Others campers rarely saw them holding hands or hugging and their kisses usually were completely private.

Nevertheless they spent a lot of time together and Nico couldn’t remember having felt so comfortable with someone expect for Bianca or Hazel. Whatever the son of Apollo did to him, it destroyed his gloomy charisma. People tended to react less frightened (or not at all) when they were together. Some would greet the son of Hades. Others smiled. Of course, it was also rather hard for Nico to sustain his own brooding moods when he had never been farther from miserable. He was afraid that if his spirits would rise any further, he would actually start to smile on a daily basis and people could consider him as a social person. The thought alone…!

Sometimes, though, he felt like waiting for the big downfall. It was so hard to imagine that this happiness was meant for him to last. Dark thoughts would consume his mind in these moments, telling him that, in the end, he’d be alone once more, because he wasn’t worthy. Nico tried as hard as possible to not linger in these threads. He told himself that he’d been through so much, he deserved a bit of good. There was nothing wrong with wanting to make a better life, just as he’d promised to Hazel. Will didn’t know about his struggles – why should he bother him with such stupid moods?

They were at lunch after a draining lesson of sword fighting. These Big Three periods always challenged the teachers as well as their students. Will would joke that no one was as leached out as the healers who had to deal with them afterwards, because they always fought to the point of near exhaustion and since Percy had raised the bar of challenges (he now included the lava wall and obstacle courses into the lessons), injuries had become a daily occurrence. Today had been comparably calm: two broken limbs and a slight concussion. Nico already started to day-dream about this evening when his boyfriend would visit him again and maybe they could take up their newly discovered physical relationship.

However, when the tables started emptying, a dark figure emerged. Her bat-like wings made the air whirl around the dining hall and her looks alone caused screams of terror several (younger) demi-gods. Several campers reached for their weapons, even Jason – but Nico and Percy raised and told everyone to relax. “Hi, Mrs. Dodds.”, Percy grinned. “It’s been a while.”

Alecto pointed one of her fingers on him. “Do you still know the ‘Pythagorean theorem’, honey?” He shook his head. “I thought so. Young Master.”, she bowed her head towards the son of Hades.

“Erm, guys, who is this lovely lady?”, Jason asked, obviously concerned about his friends’ bad company.

“Jason, son of Jupiter, this is Alecto – leader of the Erinyes and fastest of the furies.”, Nico shortly explained to her obvious delight.

“She’s here to destroy us, to take vengeance on us. We must kill her!”, one of the Ares campers shouted and earned several battle cries in agreement.

“You idiots, she’s probably here for Nico since she works for his father!”, Will countered and turned towards the fury. “Am I right?”

“Yes, son of Apollo. I am here with a request for Mr. di Angelo.” Her face became serious. “Young Master, your presence is requested in the Underworld. The judges summon you urgently. I need to take you to court right now.”

Nico paled visibly. “They never _summoned_ me before. I always acted initiatively.”

“Yes, young Master, but I fear there is a special case. You have been requested referee by the defendant, so to say. It is your duty since you claimed your title.”

“Nico, what is she talking about?”, Jason asked.

Nearly the whole Camp, including Chiron, had surrounded them by now. “I was about to wonder the same. Mr. di Angelo, what exactly is Alecto referring to?”

The fury flapped her bat-wings. “His duty as the Ghost King, of course!” When no one seemed to be able to make sense of her statement, she stood with her hands on her hips - disappointed. “Your Majesty, did you never tell them?”

The addressed blushed and mumbled “I never saw the necessity. And I told you not to call me that in public.”

“As you wish, young Master. But it is of great importance that your role in the Underworld is known to your friends. Otherwise they might misjudge you.” Without waiting for further reaction, she told the audience “When Minos was stripped off his title by my Master’s son, he lost his position as the head of the Judgment Pavilion.”, she started but seemed to lose her patience at their incomprehensive looks. “I will show you…”

“No!,”, Nico started screaming but it was too late – a grey fog emerged and penetrated each and every one’s conscious, so that they saw the same pictures:

 

_After the Titan War_

 

_They were down in the Underworld, at the Judgment Pavilion. Minos and the two other judges sat on their usual places, watching the crowd. They were in a heated discussion about how to treat all the young demigods, who had fought for the losers’ side, when a small figure dressed in a black armor emerged from the tent’s side._

_Minos snorted. “Nico di Angelo – freshly bathed in the glory of victory. What brings you into our humble domicile?”_

_The younger Nico glared. “I bring the news. There has been a general Amnesty for every minor god and every demigod who fought for Kronos and the Titans. I want to make sure that the deal will be valid for both sides – the living as well as the dead.”_

_One of the judges, who wore a toga along with a stern look on his face, shifted. “How may we know that you are talking the truth? It is very unlikely that the gods agreed such a vow.”_

_The Ghost King growled. “Are you questioning my authority or those of the gods? Percy Jackson declined godhood to enforce the agreement. He made them swear on the river Styx. Surely you are able to feel that?”_

_The third judge seemed to consider and nodded. “Yes, indeed. I think you might be right. In this case, the trials will take less time, I daresay.” He smiled and adjusted the tie of his expensive-looking suit._

_“We cannot simply put an amnesty on all of those. The fellow-runners, sure, but we have some traitors and war criminals here and I refuse to simply let them go. They deserve punishment.” Minos face was covered in a cruel smile as he waved towards the side, where a small group of dead demigods waited. Nico watched them eagerly, for he knew some of them. Silena Beauregard was there, along with Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura. The two boys seemed to already have accepted their fates, but Silena’s ghostly face was covered in tears and her eyes pleaded Nico to help them._

_The young warrior approached Minos eagerly. “They will go to Elysium! You have no right to soar above the god’s will.”_

_The two other judges intervened now. One of them, the one with the toga, phrased his total indifference on the matter whereas the guy in the suit obviously felt compassion and pity for the young dead. Minos still voted for punishment – they had reached a standoff._

_“As the head of judges, it will be my vote to decide their fate.”, Minos declared but the judge in the suit interrupted him. “You cannot. You may still be the only permanent member of Judgment Pavilion with all the rights and duties attached. But the decision about a soul’s fate at the judges’ dissention lies within the discretion of the Ghost King. Mr. di Angelo, I mean, your Majesty, their fate lies within your authority.”_

_The son of Hades shot him a bewildered look. “No need to call me by the title. As for the decision,” he turned towards the waiting demigods, who watched him with anticipation. “You have betrayed the gods and you have acted treacherously towards your friends.” All of their faces fell. “But you did it in the intention to achieve a greater goal. I decide that the amnesty will be executed in the Underworld.”_

_“No!”, Minos objected. “I insist on punishment. Traitors are still traitors.” He pointed his finger on Luke. “He risked the World’s fate to gain personal power…and she” he nodded at the daughter of Aphrodite “sold that precious Camp of yours for a bit of jewelry.”_

_Waves of darkness erupted around the Ghost King as he started to deliberately stepping up to the judge. “Do I have to remind you whom you are bound to, Minos? Do you need my help to learn some obedience?” The aura around him would have sufficed to turn the bravest hero into a picture of misery but the former Greek King managed to control his gesture. He gave a condescending smile. “Fine. Be it. But, one day, son of Hades, you will find your match. The moment you’ll at your weakest, I swear I’ll be there.”_

_Nico simply shrugged and neared the dead still waiting at the side. They watched him in a mixture of disbelief and relief. He fetched them along with the other victims of war standing besides. “Follow me, demigods. I’ll lead you to Elysium.” He turned towards Silena, whose face was still streaked with tears. “Don’t worry; he’s been waiting for you. He’ll be there.” They left the judges’ tent and the whole image dissolved._

_~~~_

 

Everyone was looking at him in awe, but he didn’t recognize that. All he saw was stares - Nico felt sick. He never wanted anyone to know the extent of his power down there, in the World of death. He knew that no being alive should be allowed to judge or to intervene and he usually didn’t. But that night, he had needed to escape Percy and Annabeth and their romance. He had fled to the Underworld and watched to processes until he had felt the urge to intervene. No more, no less. Now everyone knew how much he was connected to the world of the dead. Worse, everyone knew and he had to go yet again. He looked at Alecto.

“We need to leave, don’t we?”

“Yes, young Master. The legacy has been waiting long enough.”

 _Legacy_? Who would brag about being a far descendent while facing the judges? Ghosts and spirits didn’t belong to the living or the godly world anymore – why would anyone try to rely on that part of lost reality? Well, maybe if your godly gift was something so special that you could even use it in your afterlife…seeing things that others didn’t. _Seeing_.

“Oh no.”, Nico yelped. “Is it a legacy of Apollo?” The fury nodded. “Around eighteen, looking younger?” Again. “He has a way with words for is age, young Master.” The last sentence verified his worst apprehension. “And he told them I’d be his referee?”

He felt the darkness consuming his thought, fuelling on his loathe. He tried to remember Bianca’s words about how holding grudges was the fatal flaw of Hades’ children but, right now, there was too much anger in his veins to think. One angry word made it out only: “OCTAVIAN!” He only realized his body’s reaction when the screaming started - he was radiating terror and fear along with his mood, because he’d lost control for one single moment. Some of the weaker campers around him actually started fainting when they were hit.

His friends were at his side, trying to, what – calm him? Fight him? Protect the Camp from him? He didn’t hear how Will pleaded him to calm down, Annabeth’s reassures about how they would sort it out didn’t reach his foggy brain and even Piper’s charme-spoken commands to ease him off would not help much. All he saw was Percy and Jason shielding and protecting the other demigods from him and sending them away while Chiron lifted the fainted.

Nico made an effort to regain control. He was aware of Will’s hand around his wrist and his whispered “Please, Nico!” and that did it. He realized that, however much he would try; he’d always be a child of the Underworld. There was no escaping the darkness within or the weird and freakish experiences he held. All he ever could do was tearing everyone else down his path and he’d promised himself to never let his beloved ones suffer again because of him.

Tears started to dwell in his eyes. “I knew it. It was too god to be true. I’m so sorry, _sole_.”, he said and went to leave with Alecto. “I won’t bother you again with my creepiness. I’m leaving.” They were gone so fast that he had no opportunity to hear their cries, begging him to come back.

_______________

They didn’t know what to do. Will had collapsed into a sobbing mess the moment he’d realized that Nico would not return. There was no way to contact him in the Underworld, IM’s didn’t make it through and even Hazel could only help them by praying to her father for information, because she didn’t know how to shadow-travel on her own.

The son of Apollo would barely sleep, let alone eat. His siblings force-fed him on a daily basis and all of Nico’s friends, driven by the same guilt and remorse, had practically adopted him. Percy and Jason would look after Will and try to at least distract him for some hours every day. Jason did not even have the heart to give him the brotherly-concerned talk. Each of them blamed themselves for not having been able to stop their friend from running away. It had happened so fast, they were too overwhelmed by the admirable compassion with which he had fought for the dead after the Titan War and then thrown off guard by his reaction towards the obnoxious way the former augur had arrogated to claim Nico’s intercession.

A week passed and no sign of life from the son of Hades reached Camp Half-Blood. Will had gotten depressed to such an extent that Percy promised him to get to the Underworld and drag Nico out if he didn’t reappear within the next five days. He knew the secret passage and he’d been down there often enough to find his way. Still, he resented going to the Underworld again, but how much of a choice was there? Five days. Maybe he came back before. The waiting was etiolating.


	25. Thou art m're than worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico had reached the Underworld just fine, at least physically, and made his way towards the tent. The judges and the ghost of the augur, still dressed in a ridiculous amount of imperial gold jewelry, were waiting. He wiped his face before he got too close and hardened his pained expression.

The judges had rotated again. Of course, there was Minos, eagerly examining Octavian. On his right side sat an elderly woman with an updo, dressed in an old-fashioned high-necked black dress with long sleeves and lots of lace with a determined gaze. On the left, there was a man no one could ever confound. He wore clothes so typical for the Elizabethan era, his delicate features framed by light brown curls. The man smiled when the Ghost King addressed him directly. “You’re Shakespeare. Are you a son of Apollo?”

He laughed and winked. “Thou art right, young sir. Thou mayst say Will, if thou wilt.” Nico stared at him: Another Will, son of Apollo, who mocked him. _Great, just great._ He turned towards the woman.

“We haven’t been introduced yet.”

“Of course not, boy. My name is Marie Curie; I used to be a scientist, daughter of Athena. I might add that you have kept us waiting.” Her voice was stern but Nico appreciated the fact that he was at least able to properly understand the lady. He could not say the same about the poet.

“Pray pardon me, good my lad, ‘tis he, dead sir, that hath requesteth thy interference.”, he pointed towards Octavian, who gave a slight grin at Nico’s bewilderment.

“Ambassador of Pluto, son of Hades – it has been a while, I might say.”

Nico nodded at that, trying not to pay too much regard to him and looked at Minos. “Why am I here?”

“The judges are unable to decide.”, he grinned mockingly. “ _Your majesty_ , this young legacy named you witness for his bravery and excellence, so we’d be able to send him to Elysium.”

Nico felt like he was going to explode. Only the fact that he did not want Minos to see him in distress (ever again) stopped him from yelling. He decided to hear out every party (he needed time to calm down). Octavian began talking with beautiful words. He described how he, single-handedly, had overpowered Gaea in sheer bravery. He assured that he had been willing to sacrifice himself for the Legion and how he had created an army to destroy all the enemies of New Rome against all odds. The son of Hades was close to wishing to be dead himself, so his ears wouldn’t be bothered with this rubbish any more. He interrupted the former augur. “Shut up, you dumbass. Don’t you think I know what you did and why? D’you think we’re stupid? I want to hear the judges’ opinion.”, he said before the ghost would start anew.

Minos, being well aware of the ruthlessness and cruelty driving Octavian’s actions, voted for a place in Elysium. Madame Curie, being well aware of the ruthlessness and cruelty driving Octavian’s actions, voted for a place in the Fields of Punishment. Shakespeare seemed to prefer Asphodel; at least, that’s what Nico translated from his flowing patter.

“Methinks his doing might has't been valorous and lacking valor at the same time. There's few or none to entertain it the reason, the account of this young sir is coequal. That gent needeth to beest neither punished nor rewarded.”

“As you might have understood, boy, we need someone to find a decision for us.”, the lady dryly resumed. “It is your duty as the Ghost King to do so. Render a judgment!”

Nico considered. He paced up and down, but he was unable to think clearly. He spoke his thoughts in weighted words, so Minos, Shakespeare and Madame Curie wouldn’t think of him as biased. “Octavian, you served as an augur for the Romans. You used your gift to manipulate Apollo, who awaits his punishment in Olympus right now, a great part provoked because of your actions. You abused your power and your position to follow your own egoistic purposes and your actions nearly caused a terrible war with the plan to kill hundreds of demigods on the Greek side. Nevertheless, you did work in favor of the Gods. You contributed in defeating Gaea, even if that might have been an involuntary sacrifice. You are not a truthful person and you are not a hero, still you fought for a good cause - out of stupid and empty reasons, but still. You mistreated people and you certainly caused a lot of damage.” The former augur had tried to interrupt him several times, but the son of Hades had simply put a finger on his lips and silenced the legacy.

“I want you to make a choice, Octavian. Your case is special, so let’s design a special afterlife, as well. I give you these options: You may go to Elysium as a servant without the chance of ever being re-born. You may go to Asphodel and still remember your past – keep your own identity without any possibility to develop. Or you may chose the Fields of Punishment and support the guards and authorities over there with your… _ideas_. What will you do?”

The blonde watched him with a feral gleam in his eyes. “I don’t want to serve ever again. I did all my life. I don’t want to be just another shadow between an ocean of lost souls. But I could be a valuable advisor when it comes to give the entire sinner’s due. I’ll be at the fields.”

Minos seemed quite pleased with the prospect of being able to use the former augur’s twisted mind to find some subtler ways of atrocity. Madame Curie seemed unconvinced. “Wait. He’s abused his position of power in his life. Why should he be allowed to do the same in death?”

“It won’t matter – he cannot make it worse for them, anyway. We might as well let him be part of the cruel creativity.” Nico rose to leave the tent, when he was stopped. “Good master Nico, I do beseech thee to alloweth me to exchange a few  w'rds?”

Nico didn’t feel like discussing with a 16th-century-weirdo at all, but it would’ve been disrespectful and he felt too tired to be mean to a dead. The fact that he was Will, son of Apollo, did of course not influence him, at all. “If you wanna talk, fine. Let’s make it quick.”

The poet nodded. “Alas, to the point anon! Methinks, coz, thy wretched heart suff’rs. Dost thou have brawled thy belov’d?”

The dark haired boy scowled. Why should he, of all people, make the writer of the corniest romance stories his personal shoulder to cry on? There was no way he would… _cazzo, screw it!_ “It’s not your business at all, but we didn’t fight. We didn’t even argue. Will and I are too different and I am too dangerous to be with him. He needs someone who can make him happy and who deserves his attention. I’d only drag him down the dark road.”

“Wherefore doth thee bethink thee doth not des’rve t? Thou art m're than worthy.”

His kind words made Nico uneasy and angry. “How do you think you could appraise what I am or what I deserve? You don’t know me at all!”

“Nay, lief cousin - on the contrary. Thou art famous amongt us dead. I prithee thee to recall mine words, true loveth sees the flawless soul liketh crystal. Ne’er und'restimate its pow'r! Alas, I bethink thee shouldst not deny thy love to maketh a choice f'r himself. Bethink yourself; thou wouldst not wanteth others to chooseth in thy stead.” Nico considered that. The guy might be talking strange, but he was right nonetheless. “If 't be true thee love him, doth not force thy choice upon him.” Before Shakespeare could continue, he was called back by the two other judges.

“Fie! My most humble apology, fair lord, I needeth to leaveth.” He bowed “Fare thee well in thy travels, and may we meet again, Nico di Angelo.” He turned and Nico decided to leave as well before Minos would find another quarrel for him to settle. The Ghost King was caught in his thoughts. Did he love Will? Did Will love him? Did he want Will to love him? Did he want to force Will to not love him if he did? _This is so messed up!_

He needed time to think. So, not knowing where else to go, Nico went to visit his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun to try to make Shakespeare talk, even though I don't know if I did this right. Let me know your thoughts....


	26. The confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

The palace overburdened his eyes anew every time. So much ornaments and golden décor, so much luxuries and jewels everywhere – visiting the place always felt like eyeing something that would emerge if Louis XIV had collided with Tsar Peter the Great and exploded in all their excessive lifestyles. _Still better than skulls and funeral setting_ , he told himself.

The Lord of the Underworld was very pleased about the visit. “Finally! Some diversion! It’s still nearly a month until Persephone returns and I cannot stand to visit the Fields of Punishment on a daily basis.”, he greeted him. “You could use your time to make Minos see reason, maybe?”, his son suggested. “I think he’s getting boisterous.”

His father laughed. “You cannot forgive him having summoned you so easily, can you?”

“You knew?”

“Alecto told me. I didn’t expect you to find such a suitable solution on the cause so effortlessly, son. You’ve grown up in the past year; months, really. It is refreshing to watch your development.” He did not smile but his face was soft. Nico felt baffled but decided to seize the opportunity. They sat down in the throne room.

“Father…dad, I think I need to confess something.” The Lord of the Underworld raised his eyebrows. “You are aware that I am not a priest, right? I might life like one most of the time, but-“ his son flinched “-scratch that. Tell me your _confession_.”

He waved a skeleton butler to serve them some whine (though Nico always mixed his’ with a lot of water so he wouldn’t lose control). Hades was, for all his attempts to act like a modern parent, really relaxed about drinking. After all, he’d been around when whine was invented and there never had been any sort of age concerns at all in these days. His son was quite content with that. Since, in the 1930’s and 1940’s, whine could be considered a normal beverage as long as thinned with enough water, he wasn’t new to drinking it. Then again, he had never consummated it to inebriate and he’d never been drunk in his life.

The Ghost King took a sip and then said. “I’m homosexual.”

He had expected his father to get angry or to maybe laugh at him or to show a bit of disgust. The reaction that had not crossed his mind was a puzzled look on Hades’ face. “I am quite uncertain how to respond to your statement, son. Is it important whom you are attracted to?”

Nico felt taken aback. “Yes! I mean, no, it shouldn’t be but it usually is, I mean…you don’t mind?”

“Mind? Why should I mind? It is your body and your life. As long as you gain happiness from your choices, you may act as you please, Nico.” He hesitated at his son’s expression. “Nico, you are aware that the Gods in their Greek as well as in their Roman personalities are, how may I say it civilized, promiscuous in every direction possible?”

His son tried to react casually. “Yes, but there’s no need to get into details.” Hades chuckled. “My point is: Relationships between two males are hardly a revelation that would shock or concern me at all. As it is, I acknowledge the effort it must have cost you to tell me that and I feel honored by your trust.”

His son was still confused. “Yeah, I – thanks, dad.”

They didn’t talk about it during the following days, but there was obviously no need to since his father was barely aware of sexuality being a sensitive topic, at all. Mostly, the prince of the Underworld explained how much he admired his new cabin and talked about the quest in detail (his last visit had been too short to talk about more than Leo’s return from the dead and Calypso’s release).

Nico tried to sort his thoughts on going back to Camp Half-Blood or not and how he felt about Will. Was it love? Was he even able to love? Did it matter what it was? Whatever it might have been, maybe he had burned that bridge anyway…

He did not tell his father about the circumstances of his departure but again, the Lord of the Underworld surprised him. After nearly a week, his father asked him: “So, Nico, did you ran away again out of fear to be rejected once more?”

They were in the garden, watching some Tasmanian devils (his fathers’ newest pet import) climbing the dead trees. Nico had to admit – they were rather cute and cuddlier than one would expect. So, when his father asked him, he was absolutely unprepared. “I – no – it was, how do you even know that?”

Hades smiled dryly. “Your sister.” He continued when his son didn’t stop to stare. “She started praying to me the day you arrived here, pleading to send you back or to at least let you know that your friends and a certain son of Apollo miss you gravely.”

Nico blushed from head to toes. “ _Cazzo._ ” – “No need to swear, son. A boyfriend" - "Please don't use that word" - "a male partner is hardly a topic of concern, even if it is an Apollo kid.  I expected so much when you…confessed. Is he a poet, a singer, an archer…?”

“He’s a gifted healer. And the head of their cabin.”, the Italian answered in a small voice.

His father nodded in slight approval. “I never liked Asclepius, but that was back then, when the Underworld was not so crowded yet. Today, I think we cannot have enough healers to prevent people from dying….I wonder” he watched his son “he would happen to be quite your opposite, I guess? That is good. So you’ll learn from each other.”

“I don’t know if we’re still together.”, Nico said. “I left him, when Alecto brought me here. I think I’m an unhealthy influence.”, he answered his fathers’ unspoken question. “I’m always followed by death and destruction. I don’t want him to be punished just because I like him. He’s so bright and happy and…I don’t want to destroy that.”

Hades rose. “It is not my province to tell you what to do, son, but I think I should encourage you to face the fact that, however you decide, you cannot let the matter rest as it is. You need to settle for clarification. Since your sister is going on my nerves, I will do my duty as both of your father and order you to go back to her and your friends and to your might-or-might-not-be- _partner_ right now.”

Nico felt affronted. “You order me away?”

“You can always come back once the matter is settled, my son. But, as I already told you, I’d like you to find happiness and I’m aware that you won’t find it down here. I’d like to stay informed about your life, nevertheless.”, he said as a goodbye to the black haired boy.

On his way out, fragments of a desperate conversation reached his befuddled conscious and caught his attention. Nico heard a man begging to the guards in Italian. He told them something about a little daughter named Maria who was fighting for her life in a dark corner in little Italy and that he needed to save her from the ‘huge maniac with tattoos’. Nico figured the girl encountered a hungry Laistrygonian or something. Maybe it was the Italian language or maybe it was the fact that he had just recently sent Octavian, whose death he had not prevented, to his afterlife – he decided to check if he could help the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is waiting to be published. I wanted her godly parent to be someone else but that wouldn't have matched with the development of the story. So, please don't think I'm shallow.


	27. Sorry, Snow White, I’d go for the dwarfs first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

He’d visited Little Italy once before and he hated it. It did not feel right but artificial and exaggerated. This was just a stale copy of _bella Italia_ , at least, the way his birth country used to be. Also, the most Italian thing here was the food. Otherwise, it was enough to stir unpleasant memories. He was looking out for a small café close to Chinatown. He found the bright sign written in fluorescent colors easier than expected (as if pulled there by an invisible string) and made his way around the corner into the dark impasse alleyway.

Her scream was unmistakable. Nor was the figure emerging above her – nearly eight feet tall, tattooed and smelly. Laistrygonians were impeccably strong, Nico knew that much, but there were also quite dumb and usually slower than demigods. He did not hesitate in shooting three throwing stars made from Stygian iron (these were his newest Underworld-y weapons and he already loved them) at the creature to get its attention. The giant turned and bared his yellow teeth. Nico ducked so he wouldn’t be hit by the flaming dodgeball and threw another triple of stars. The giant tried to strike again, but the Italian was faster. He used the movement to draw his word and ended the monster in one fluid motion. Panting, he finally had the opportunity to muster the would-be victim of his opponent.

She was small and delicate like a flower. The girl had ebony curly hair and huge sparkling eyes that were bright, but neither blue nor grey. They looked like opal glass filled with golden starlight and reminded Nico strangely of the bright reading lamps in some libraries. With her perfectly shaped red lips and her ivory taint, she strangely reminded him of Snow White. Her age was hard to guess – maybe around 12, but she definitely looked older, more mature. Her movements were cautious, even deliberate; not graceful but sophisticated, as was her sonorous and harmonic voice when she spoke. “Thank you. I did not expect to escape him. My father - he is dead, isn’t he?” She nodded towards a corner of the alleyway, where the corpse lied.

“Yes, he’s gone. I’m sorry.” Nico was a bit dumbfounded at her reaction. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. Sorry, I’m just…It’s a bit much at the moment. I will grieve him as soon as I’m able to understand this. But now I need information...What was this thing?”

“A Laistrygonian. A giant cannibal, literally.”

She nodded. “Laistrygonians are part of the Greek Mythology. As are you.” He just stared. “The way you fight and your aura…What are you?”

She was smart and observant. Maybe an Athena kid, he thought. “I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He’s the Lord of the Underworld. That’s where I met your father’s ghost. I heard about your situation up here. You name’s Maria, right?”

“Yes. Maria Pavoni. But - what am I?”

“You’re a half-blood, child of an immortal and a mortal. The Greek stories are true. The Gods exists and they have children with humans. Your father was mortal, your mother was a Goddess or nymph or something else immortal. We’ll find out. There’s a safe place for you to life: Camp Half-Blood. There are other demigods. You can learn how to fight there and how to use your gifts, if you like.”

If the news surprised her, she didn’t’ show it at all. His presence, though, did. She fidgeted. “How did you know where to find me? My father usually speaks – spoke – Italian.”

 _“Parlo italiano, Biancaneve.”_ , he told her.

She shot him a stern look. “If I’m Snow White, are you trying to be the prince to save and kiss me, then?” Nico grinned. “Sorry, _principessa_ , I’d go for the dwarfs first.”

She smiled a bit. “That’s reassuring. Let’s not speak Italian now, please. It reminds me too much of my _papà_. I’m not ready for that, yet. Will you take me to that camp of yours?”

He grimaced. “Can I just drop you there? I didn’t leave on the best terms and I’m not sure if I should ever return.”

“What happened?”

“Long story.”

“I like stories.” She was stubborn and earnest. He surprised himself in telling her what had happened. Maria was a great listener. She seemed to dive into the story, live along with it. Only when she was sure he was finished, she spoke again. “Why would you transfer your self-doubts onto others?”

“What do you mean?”

“See, being strong and powerful does not necessarily connote with being dangerous. Being dangerous does not necessarily mean being evil or cruel. You should consider the fact that your friends and your boyfriend are, firstly, well aware of your capabilities, secondly, not afraid of you but eager to protect you (from yourself) when you cannot and thirdly, in the same boat – meaning, whenever they lose control, they’d expect the same behavior of you: Protect the innocent and calm them down.”

“Maria, how old _are_ you? I mean, seriously…”

She shrugged. “I like reading. I like considering and analyzing. And, by the way, I’m thirteen.”

Nico frowned. “Usually demigods are claimed at your age. Your godly parent should send you a message or something, soon –“ He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence


	28. Will you protect her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

A golden gleam surrounded them and they stood in a beautiful sunny garden. Fountains pattered, flowers blossomed and the smell of pine trees filled the air. A beautiful dark-haired figure happened to walk through one the rose arches. She wore an apricot sleeveless dress, a golden tiara silhouetted against the ebony hair and she held writing tablet in her hand. Her aura was so forceful that even the son of Hades suddenly felt capable of writing a long poem about her mesmerizing beauty. “You’re Calliope. The ‘Chief of all Muses’. Is Maria your daughter, then?”

Her smile made his legs tremble. “Yes, Nico di Angelo. I rarely have mortal children; usually my sisters interact with those humans, who are strongly connected with arts or music. Their children are usually easily involved in the mortal world and do not need further protection. Monsters rarely hunt them down. Alas, my powers outperform those of my sisters – naturally, since I hold the spirits of all muses. Epic and History, Love and Tragedy, Music, Hymns and Dance, Comedy and Astronomy are all within the reach of my nous. My children exude pure inspiration but are weakened by their physical fragility. I have wept so many untimely deaths that I gave up on relationships with mortals. But your father, Maria, he was a poet, a philosopher, a dreamer and so obsessed with the written word…I could not resist. “

Maria, though meeting her mother for the first time, examined her skeptical. “He was a waiter.”

“Alas, we both know his heart belonged to the written word. He just never had the possibility to live it out.”

“Maybe he would have if he’d had a little support in caring for me.”, her daughter countered.

Nico intervened. “Maria, as someone with several years of experience in dealing with immortals, I advice you not to criticize or offend them too much. It never ends well.”

The muse only laughed. “Son of Hades, you amuse me! I am no stranger to criticism and the truth, being in the presence of the god Apollo most of the time. I value forthrightness, especially within my kin. My children are eloquent, wise, philosophic, assertive and drawn to the art of words. Thus, they’re as earnest as thoughtful and rarely weepy, only in moments that lack veracity.”

She turned to her daughter. “I protected you from afar, child. I did whatever necessary to keep you safe. I guided this young hero to you directly instead of letting him look out for you on his own.  Still, I greatly appreciate your decision to come to her aid.”, she assured Nico. “Maria, it is time for you to enter your world and claim your birthright. Being a child of all arts and beauty, you will find your way and make me proud.”

Her daughter did not look convinced, but bent her head. “I’ll do my best.” Her mother nodded approvingly. “I am sure of it. For now, I advise you to explore the garden for a while. I am certain you need some time to process and grieve and this is the best place you could chose to do so. We will wait for you, child.” Her daughter turned and let them alone so immediately that Nico wondered how much effort it had cost her to cover her emotional state before. Calliope watched her leave and turned her attention towards the boy.

“She will be fine. This very moment, I’d rather talk to you alone, anyway. Maria will be in grave need of protection for some time. Tell me, Mr. di Angelo, is there something I can give you? Some advise, some help, anything to convince to safely accompany my daughter to Camp Half-Blood and stay with her further? You two have a bond already, I can sense that.” The Italian looked quizzically. “When left alone, her virtue will be at stake, I fear. We Μοῦσαι tend to...come undone encountering inspiration, but she is still very young and inexperienced. I fear, without a protector, she will easily have to confront hurt. She needs to learn to restrain her source, yet.”

Nico thought of Maria and the way she seemed to in control. It didn’t make sense. Her mother laughed. It sounded beautiful, like wind chimes on the first day of spring. “It will be different once she will be around _his_ children. Please, son of Hades, will you protect her?”

He sighed. “Yes, I will look after her. But I won’t take payment for it. She’s my friend and she’s a great person. She deserves being protected for the sake of her.” Warmth spread through his body. He felt like being hugged by a summer’s breeze when the muse touched his shoulder. “Thank you, dear. You are kinder than I expected. I’d still like to present you. You saved her life.”

The boy considered the offering. “No big deal, really. But maybe you could answer a question? I heard about something that engages me. What is ‘the kiss of a muse’? Is it a real thing, like a kiss or a token? Or is it just a telltale?” She made a noise of happy surprise.

“Such a perfect question! In the classical meaning, it is the bordered blessing of the goddesses of inspiration. It happens to be the most valuable gift one can receive from us. Usually, the most gifted and extraordinary lover of a muse would gain it, so people started to call it “the kiss of a muse”, for it sounded more exceptional – which is really unnecessary since it’s one of the rarest things there is. In fact, it is basically the same as being _kissed_ by all muses – it is just another way to transfer our blessing. I wonder…”, Calliope pondered and then moved her hands as if to draw on invisible strings.

It looked as if she tried to allure someone. Indeed, eight figures appeared in front of them – each as beautiful and as graceful as only immortals could be. “May I introduce you to my sisters – Clio, Euterpe, Erato, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia and Urania.” She addressed towards them. “Sisters, we’ve heard wonderful tales about this inspiring son of Lord Hades. He’s worthy and brave. May we give him our blessing!”

One of them (she carried a _Cithara_ ), clapped her hands. “I recognize you. A heart so worn out but filled with love is rare as it is poetic.”

“Erato is right.”, the one with sword and club stated. “You have seen the world at its darkest and recognized the worst, the cruelest and most terrifying fears. Still you stand tall. Sisters, he is worthy.”, she stated and the nine of them connected their hands. A glowing sphere arose in their middle and they started singing a hymn about the source of knowledge and its embodiment in Ancient Greek. Nico feared his head might explode from sheer overwhelm.

A sort of golden armlet appeared from the glowing. He had seen jewelry like this before, worn by kings and priests in ancient times. It was engraved with the muses’ signs: Globe and compass, shepherd’s crook and comic mask, veil and grapes, lyre and dance shoes, sword and club, cithara and myrtle, panpipes and laurel wreath, writing tablet and stylus, scrolls and cornet. The muse carrying the compass (Urainia, he thought), caught it. “Take the blessing of the muses, son of Hades. It will guard you, bring you fortune and bliss and make you feel appreciated for your fights.”

Nico hesitate. “Thank you so much, Μοῦσαι. I feel honored, but…would it be possible not to keep your present but to give it away? He’s the most worthy person I know although his bravery is never properly acknowledged. It think he’d deserve a godly blessing much more than me…”

“I know whom you are speaking of.”, Erato said. “And you are right, he is as worthy as you. Then, maybe, we will choose another form of our gift for you.” She chuckled and the other muses nodded with amusement on their faces. “Sisters, I guess the time has come for us to leave before our depart will be noticed. Beforehand, let our benison be with the hero.” And with that, each of the nine softly kissed Nico’s forehead and murmured a Greek word of boon. If he’d felt overwhelmed before, it was no comparison to the pure ecstasy spreading though his limps now. In lack of a better description, he felt hit waves of warmth, wisdom and spirit. And, just to add it, he was blushing furiously.

Calliope was the last one to bless him. “Dear boy, do not doubt yourself and those who love you. It is time for you to return and embrace the happiness you are worthy of. I cannot vouch for your future being easy or unstained; alas, I can assure you that you will never be alone to face your obstacles. Farewell, Nico di Angelo.”

A blurry shower of gold surrounded him and he felt himself falling on the floor. Maria and he were back in the alleyway, disorientated but unharmed. She looked like she had cried.

“Are you ok?”, he asked her.

She nodded. “I’m fine. I grieved my _papà_. I hope he’ll forgive me. My mother told me you’d accompany me to Camp?” The girl reached for his hand. Nico sighed and grabbed it. “Yeah. I think it’s time. Come on, Snow White, let’s take you to your new family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I chose the nickname, I thought she was 'just' the muse of epic poetry. Doing proper research for this chapter, I realized that she was the "Chief" of them all (according to Ovid). So, whatever... wasn't planned like this ;-)


	29. Home, sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico shadow-jumped them directly into the Big House. They knocked on the door to Chiron’s bureau and entered. The centaur sat in his wheelchair, listening to opera music. Maria was jubilant. Before they could start talking notes and tunes, the son of Hades told their story. Chiron nodded and decided to keep Maria around until dinner, so he’d have enough time to explain everything important to her. Nico figured he just wanted her there to discuss horrendous music, but promised to pick her up at mealtime.

When he turned to leave, Chiron advised him. “Mr. di Angelo, Nico, you really should go see Will first. He was devastated when you left and I fear he is in no condition to wait one more moment.”

Nico grew nervous but went to the infirmary directly after that. It was empty, except for ramping noises from the storage cupboard. The beautiful blonde trying to sort bandages was crying silently. He had lost several pounds by the way his shirt hang loose and the bags under his eyes told the story of many sleepless nights.

The son of Hades was shocked at the sight. “ _Sole_ , what’s the matter? Are you sick?”

There was a deafening CRASH when Will turned to him, throwing down a huge clay jug filled with vials along with several other supplies. The healer did not even seem to notice the mess he’d caused for he hurried towards the visitor and hugged him so tightly that Nico could barely breathe. Nevertheless, he hugged Will back just as fiercely. _Gods, I missed that smell!_

Will was barely able to suppress his sobs. “You’re back”, he whispered. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He hid his face in the black haired boy’s neck and seemed anxious to melt into his skin. After some moments, however, he lifted his face again like to make sure he was not dreaming or imagining things.

Nico searched his eyes, uncertain. He had not realized he was crying as well, but now felt the wet streams on his cheeks. “But…I thought you would hate me…after what happened. You know what I am, what I do…I thought, you…” He drooped. “I’m such a freak, I’m such a danger – I thought…”

Will was incredibly gentle when his fingertips reached under Nico’s chin and lifted it so he was forced to meet these beautiful blue depths. “ _Espero_ , you are so much – a hero, a fighter, a lover, a judge, a beauty, a child of the Underworld, an Italian, a shining star and my everything – but you’ll _never_ be a freak. Neither to me, nor to anyone else. As for the dangerous part…I _know_ that! Believe me, Nico, I am aware that your life is not easy like mine. But I don’t care!” His eyes were sparkling with the brightest of blue now. “I’d rather have a short and dangerous life _with_ you than growing old _without_ you. I l-“ Will interrupted himself, clearly fearing to frighten the son of Hades away. So, instead, he cupped his face and murmured “Please, please, don’t leave again. Never leave me again, Nico.” before kissing him.

Their kissed before had been needy, curious, excited or aroused – now, however, there was a new level of affectionateness in the way their lips met, in the way their hands caressed each other holding tight, in every sigh either of both made during the connection. Only when the lack of air made him start to feel dizzy, Nico broke the kiss. He was nervous to ask, but he needed to know. “Are we still together?”

“Yes! Yes, of course, we are.”, Will answered immediately before kissing him again. His lips trailed Nico’s jaw line and went on with his neck. “You have no idea how much I missed you; or how bad I felt.”

“What d’you mean? Bad – about what?”

Will let go of him and threw his arms in the air to let off steam. “About not letting you know how much I admired what you did back then. _Gods_ , if I had known what you did after the Titan War, I mean – none of us had the slightest idea…”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, _sole_.”

Will let out an exasperated breathe and went on rather hotly. “You! I’m talking about you and you’re crazy heroic and absolutely admirable behavior after the Battle of Manhattan. We were mourning or celebrating ourselves and you – you crazy gorgeous hero – you decide to take care of the defeat and the dead, making sure they’re treated right. No one even gave a second thought about them, we all assumed they’d be fine…and yet…” Will sighed and cupped the Ghost King’s face again. “You have shown so much mercy and kindness that day – I know why you might’ve had the impression everyone was afraid or something of your powers but we were just stunned about your…well, greatness, Nico.”

“My _what_? I – it wasn’t – I was just there because I wanted to get away from _them_ …” The Italian tried to put his doing into perspective but was cut off again. “No, you won’t _weasel_ your way out of admiration again. I don’t give a  about the circumstances, Nico, all I know is that you are the greatest frickin’ being that ever crossed my path and I l-“, he stopped himself yet again but obviously decided to speak his mind no matter what. “Oh, to the Hades, I love you!”

Before Nico had the chance to give vent to his feelings, Will dragged him towards his lips again and effectively prevented any protest or counter. The son of Hades felt lightheaded. The healer’s words had touched something deep within. He pulled him even closer, drinking in their kiss and broke it just long enough to whisper a breathy “ _Ti amo, sole_.” before returning.

It took them a long time to finally be able to let each other go, but then, Will snapped his head. “ _Oh gods,_ the five days are up! Come on, Death Boy, we need to see if we can stop him…” He took Nico’s hand and dragged him out of the infirmary towards the Cabins. He made a short explanation on their way and the son of Hades was taken aback. His friends were ready to visit the Underworld to convince on going back? Several campers watched them rather confused as they knocked on the door of Cabin 3 and, when no response came, ran to Cabin 1 to do the same. Again, no answer. The sword practicing field was empty and no one had seen them, Annabeth and Piper obviously weren’t around, as well. Nico swore in Ancient Greek and sent prayers to his father to not harm anyone who’d just made his way down to look for him.

After searching the area including the stables and the beach _(maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe they were having a double date?)_ the two boys went back to the Cabins, now slightly sweaty and desperate. Nico was about to having a panic attack. “Why would they do something that risky? This is incredibly stupid and reckless and –”

 

“Ah, you know, bro, that’s just who we are!”, came a laugh from behind him. There they were, Percy and Jason on the back of Mrs. O’Leary, grinning like maniacs. They jumped down and gave Nico a bear hug each, much to Will’s obvious delight.

“You could’ve told us how good the coffee is, down there.”, Jason grinned.

“Or the whine.”, Percy added and turned to Will. “Did you know that your boyfriend" Nico growled "gets to drink wine anytime he visits his dad?” Will made a face, but Nico jumped into the conversation eagerly. “Wait – did you have coffee and wine down there with my father?”

Both confirmed. “He seemed a bit bored, so to say and we made an effort to entertain him a bit with, you know; funny stories about his son and our quests and everything. We had a nice little tea party…”

“Well, bro, more a coffee and wine and snacks party.”

“But you can’t eat food of the Underworld!”, Nico stated. “You’d have to stay there.”

Percy chuckled. “You sound like Annabeth. Heck, it’s not the first time I’ve been there. I asked my uncle to swear on the River Styx not to trick us in any way and he did.”

That didn’t sound like his father, at all. “No treachery?”

Jason raised his chin fondly and Percy said “Maybe he would have done that, but, you know, our golden boy here has his ways with gods and promised him a super cool shrine with extra merchandise and I think he’s been charmed out of his moods. And, like I said before, he was bored out of his wits.”

“By the way”, Jason added, “our uncle invited us for dinner. Us, as in, you two _lovebirds_ , along with Pipes and Annabeth. Hazel and Frank are coming, too and Leo and Calypso, too. He wants to meet us in a fancy restaurant in New York.”

Will’s smile was blinding. “That sounds so cool. Where are the others, anyways?”

“They decided to be girls just once. As soon as we sent them a message from the Underworld that everything’s peaches and we’ll have a fancy dinner, they went to Big Apple for shopping. Leo is in the Bunker repairing Festus.”, Percy explained. “Hazel and Frank will be here tomorrow morning.”

“Just to mention it: Your sister says you’re an idiot and she’ll hit you as soon as you’ll meet.”, Jason told Nico. “I guess she’s frustrated that you ran away without visiting her. The same goes for Reyna.” The young Italian shivered. “I did what I had to do…I was summoned and everything. I had to judge.”

The son of Poseidon waved his hands. “Yeah, we know that, but you could’ve let us know you’re fine once this was done. Now, Your Bony Highness, how about you tell us what happened while you were away?”

The Italian growled at the nickname, but agreed to have a chat. They went into the lounge of the Hades Cabin and Nico told the story. They agreed with Will on how admirable and great his actions after the Titan War had been, along with the rest of the group, who joined them soon. They were telling him off fiercely for having left all of sudden and without further notice (Leo promised that he’d build him a dog collar with GPS and walkie-talkie so they’d be able to follow him anywhere). The girls made him promise (on the River Styx) to never again assume that he was unwanted, before asking him about his work as a judge. Annabeth got really teary over Silena and Luke (Percy grumbled but stayed silent) and every single one of his friends assured him that his deal with Octavian was probably for the best. Although, Percy reminded him to bring some skull souvenirs, next time – “you can’t make a nice vacation near the Fields of Punishment and not bring some giveaways for the family, that’s just rude.”

Surrounded by laughter and covered by his bugged expression, the head of Cabin 13 relaxed. _Home, sweet home_.


	30. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria and Lysander). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico went to the Big House to fetch Maria for dinner. She was still in Chiron’s office and they were listening to Italian opera music - still or again. They seemed to analyze every tune and the son of Hades had to cough into his fist for several times before they noticed his presence.

“Si?”, Maria looked at him as if to tell him to _get lost_.

“It’s dinner time.” Nico told her in English. They had agreed to only talk in Italian when they were perfectly alone so no one would be left out. “And you might want to meet the other campers.”

She seemed to regain conscious. “Yeah. Yes, of course. Sorry – I got carried away.”

Chiron chuckled. “You’re the daughter of a Muse – it is your natural habit to lose yourself in arts and creative works. Calliope being your mother, I would expect that poetry and literature should captivate you even more.”

Nico grinned. “Can you even enter a library, _arrivista_?” Maria blushed. “Yes, I can even read most books without losing my composure.” The three of them left the Big House laughing.

Arriving at the Dining Pavilion, Chiron told Maria to stay with Nico first before they decided where to seat her in the future. When they neared the Apollo table, she stopped dead. An electric current filled the air. Several Apollo boys rose from their seats, watching her like a vision. One of the blondes greeted her in mocking disbelief, a flirtatious smile on his face. “Snow White? Is that really you?”

He began reciting:

_“She walks in Beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes.”_

Nico saw her breathing accelerating and goose bumps appearing on her arms. She had to grab his shoulder for support.  Will’s eyes wandered between his boyfriend, Maria and his overwhelmed siblings.

The centaur broke the tension, obviously trying to refrain from laughing. “Campers, this is Maria. She’s the daughter of the muse Calliope and we want to give her a warm welcome. There is no Cabin for the muses yet, but I think…”

“Send her to Apollo Cabin! The muses always belonged to Apollo!”, the reciting one of Will’s siblings (Nico remembered his name now – Lysander), who usually ran around babbling poems and pieces of theatre plays, shouted.

Chiron sent him a stern look. “I’d rather _not_ combine these explosives. It is given that the muses are drawn to Apollo in every way. Sending her to your Cabin would ensure a quite scandalous development.”

Lysander grinned:

“ _Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,_

_Old Time is still a-flying;_

_And this same flower that smiles today –_ “

“ _To-morrow will be dying._ ”, Maria finished for him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling. She seemed troubled in evening her voice when she answered the centaur. “I think you are right. It might not be wise to send me there. If Robert Herrick and George Gordon Byron are enough already…”

 

Lysander was taken aback by her refusal. “Come on, Snow White, I promise I’ll be nice and behave;

_O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence!_

_Love takes the meaning in love's conference._

_Now much beshrew_ thy _manners and_ thy _pride,_

 _If_ thou _meant to say Lysander lied._ ”

 

“If you’re going for Shakespeare, we are indeed in trouble, Lys.”, Will interrupted him since Maria was clearly unable to say something. “Let the poor girl be.” Lysander clearly had other plans.

_“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date.”_

 

Will’s hand quickly covered his brothers’ mouth. Maria had started to walk towards him like drawn by invisible strings. The other tables started snickering. Only the Aphrodite kids were apparently too caught by the mood of mutual adoration. Nico was getting annoyed. _“MARIA! Fà uno sforzo!”_ , he snapped and dragged her along to his table.

Nico shot Will’s brother a threatening look. “She just lost her father and learned about being a demigod, you insensitive dork! If you come close to her again, I’ll send zombies after you!” Lysander then showed a bit of decency and apologized.

The moment Maria realized she’d nearly made a fool complete fool of herself, she started crying silently. The son of Hades tried to reassure her, telling her that there had been much worse embarrassments than that. Fortunately, they were soon joined by the usual people and Nico’s friends were determined to not say to make her uncomfortable. Will, after having told off basically half of his Cabin and left them on their own to sit next to Nico, asked her several questions on her past and her gifts. They managed to get through the meal nearly without another incident. Several Apollo boys (especially Lysander) were trying to get her attention back, but she seemed determined to not embarrass herself once more and stuck to conversation.

After dinner, she explained Nico in Italian (just like him, she had problems finding the right words in English when under distress) that, whenever literature or poetry crossed her path, she fell into a condition of hypnotism, where only the words and sounds reached her mind and nothing else mattered any more. Her fondness of written art came to such an extent that she hadn’t been able to attend her English classes any more but had to do them on her own. He told her that her mother had warned him something like that might happen. Nico promised to look after her virtue once more.

Chiron had agreed to let the muse’s daughter sleep in the Aphrodite Cabin, because they would understand her states of captivation and arousal probably best and might find a solution for the poor girl. Piper and Drew promised to take Maria under their wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Maria' POV. I just had to add that.


	31. Aphrodite boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria and Lysander). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

It was nice in Cabin 10. The décor was downright disgusting, but at least people didn’t make fun of her. Obviously, everyone here knew what it felt like to not have their own hormones in control. The Asian girl with pink eyeliner (Drew, Maria remembered), was a bit scary, though full of advices how to control yourself in presence of a hot or rather alright-looking guy. “He’s not _that_ bad-looking. I mean, that Apollo guy is a _total_ nerd with all the poems and everything, but if that’s your kink, honey…”

The head of the Cabin (Piper?) was indeed nice and understanding, but not much help when it came to restraint. “To be honest, Maria, I’m having trouble with this particular demon, myself. It’s hard to keep my countenance around Jason…”

Drew snorted. “Sweetie, if you’re in for real Aphrodite advice, you shouldn’t ask McLean. She’s only about _hearts and flowers and romance_.” Maria considered that. “Yeah, but I like romance. I just don’t like to be caught off-guard.” Piper intervened. “See, Drew, she’s even smarter than you with only 13!” Before the Asian could counter, a beautiful boy stopped both of them.

“You know what, ladies, step aside. I can’t stand your bitching anymore. And don’t give these charme-speech commands, right now.” Drew seemed to be willing to order the guy away, but Piper stopped her and let him proceed. He took Maria’s hand and dragged her with him. “Sorry about that, Aphrodite girls are so un-relaxed when it comes to advising people. I’m Mitchell, by the way. And, don’t worry, I won’t recite poetry.”, he smiled.

Maria decided to trust him. “Are the Aphrodite boys better at love advice? Why?”

“See, we inherit our mom’s talents on love and attraction and everything, but we’re much less _drama_ than the girls. Even the gays are usually at ease as long as no one steals their tight jeans.” Mitchell laughed.

“Are you gay, too? Is any guy here gay?”, the Italian asked, slightly irritated.

“No no, most are bi or just curious. But, well, Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo kids are most likely to…not shooting straight, so to say. It comes with the parentage. Imagine your mom being the deity off looks, lust and romance – it’s a miracle we’re not all queer!” When she shot him a questioning look, he winked at her. “I’m pan, mostly straight but I’m not excluding anyone. I’m an open-minded free spirit.”

“O-okay. And what advice have you got for me?”

“Oh, yeah. I know what it’s like to be drawn to someone against your will or to desperately want to remain in control when you can’t. The trick is not to fight it. Accept it for what it is and go along with it, so it won’t hunt you down.”

Maria snorted. “If I _did_ accept it as it is, I would undress myself right away as soon as someone starts reading Jane Austen aloud.”

Mitchell had to suppress a grin. “Oh! Sounds like a good story…but never mind. I’m not saying you should follow your crazy hormones, but to accept your needs and overcome them by self-control. Is there any literature you hate? Twilight, maybe? A schoolbook about photo kinesis?”

“Twilight will do. Yuck, that was so disgusting!”

“Great. In that case, when Lysander gives your panties a go the next time, try to think of Bella sitting around like a depressed cactus for months, or something. Try to remember that, while the texts he tells you are great, he’s not the author, just a voice on legs. A voice that tries to get you down and dirty.” Maria had blushed severely at the mention of her panties and the ‘down and dirty’-part, but thanked him nevertheless. “Nah, it’s nothing. Tell me if you need another useful advice, Snow White…”

 

That night, a knock on the window next to her bed (pink sheets with white lace!) woke her up. Lysander stood there, a jacket above his sky blue pajamas, asking her to come with him. “I was about to read the cradle song by William Blake but I don’t want to be mean again.”, he smiled.

 _Breathe, she told herself. Think about Twilight…_ ‘ _I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to get to school, and that scared me.’_

 “Well, thank you for that!”, she answered sarcastically. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Come on, Snow White-“ “Don’t call me that!” – “but you are just her! Whatever, Maria, I’m really sorry. I promise I was as captivated as you...!”

“Lysander, I’m warning you one last time. I’m not interested and if you keep trying to force me into a predicament, I’ll ask Nico to send skeletons after you.”

“You’re not interested, at all?” It was adorable how his eyes went from flirting to wailing in such a short time. He looked so downcast and heartbroken after her statement that she was nearly starting to cry. “Please, Snow White, don’t break my heart!”, he begged miserably. “I swear I don’t have bad faith with you. Can you give me a chance…?”

“If I do, you start reciting again and I’ll lose it!”, she stated. “I won’t abuse the situation, promise on the River Styx. You can hire di Angelo as chaperone, if you like. One date? Please?”

“Lysander, my father died hours ago and, if that wasn’t enough of a reason, I’m thirteen, I shouldn’t be dating anyone yet. At least, no one who probably is 17!”

He smiled again. “Thanks, but I’m only 15 – Will and I are the same age, you know. Our dad’s been quite busy…but I’m sorry about your father.”, he grimaced and bended his head. “I know I’m a jerk sometimes, I just…you caught me off guard, you know and I feel…it’s like gravity. If you don’t wanna date, that’s alright, but how about hanging out? Spending some inspirational time with each other? I swear I won’t call it a date if you don’t want me to. Please?”

 _Edward…Bella…horrendous quotes…‘You’re always crabbier when your eyes are black — I expect it then.’_  It did not help so much. ‘ _Bring on the shackles, I'm your slave.’_ Why couldn’t she resist his sapphire eyes? “Maybe – ugh – just maybe we could have breakfast together tomorrow? No quotes!”, she added when his whole face seemed to glow with happiness. “And no jokes about poisonous apples.”

“Count me in, Snow White. I’ll bring along my dwarf-collecting!” He wished her a chuckled good night and disappeared in the darkness.

_Gods, what have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, updates may take some more time, I'm sorry. I am un-sure how fast I can work but I'll try my very best...


	32. Why is it always me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria and Lysander). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Hazel was hopping mad. First, her praetor (the one she didn’t date) had told her that basically everything she’d been taught about the physical side of relationships was completely bigot and stupid; second, she had managed to find herself utterly in love with a boy who was, in fact, just as uptight as herself when it came to facing closeness and third, her brother, who had been the personified restraint and reservation on that topic, just like herself, was – so she had to find out – absolutely not so reserved anymore. When they entered the Hades Cabin in the early morning hours, wanting to both surprise and scold her brother for running away again, Frank and herself had to face two not-very-dressed bodies entangled with each other.

The male praetor whined miserably at one “Why is it always me to find them?” and left immediately, cursing in both Chinese and Latin. The daughter of Pluto did not manage to keep her compose. “NICO!”, she yelled in shock before covering her mouth with her hands. The blonde and the black haired boy had awoken with a start but, instead of being embarrassed to the point of defiance or at least shame, first the blonde (Will, she reminded herself), began laughing out loudly and her bare-chested brother grinned though clearly uncomfortable. Hazel tried her best to stay as calm as possible, but her hand started to fan her face nonetheless. “We wanted to surprise you.”, she said in a low voice.

“Well, surprise, surprise – it’s nice to meet you, by the way. I’m Will and usually I’m dressed.”, the blonde introduced himself. He held out his hand but did not rise when she shook it. “I would stand up but I have a feeling that you wouldn’t like to have that much of a sight in the early morning”, he winked and Hazel was thankful for her naturally dark skin for a tomato would’ve looked pale compared to her face right now. That didn’t stop her hands from fanning further. “Is it hot in here? It’s incredibly hot.”

Nico had been shaking from the effort not to burst out laughing before; now, there was no stopping his laughing fit. He nearly fell out of his bed from rolling around (the sheets were thankfully wrapped around him tightly) and held his sides. Will eyed him proudly and turned to his sister. “Sorry, Hazel, that didn’t go as you planned. Maybe you should wait outside while we get dressed.”

The centurion practically disappeared. Frank was waiting for her outside with a scold on his face. “These Greeks! No self-restraint at all!” He muttered something under his breath, but Hazel only understood bits “…my grandmother…naked…behavior…irresponsible…” and had to suppress a sigh. If she had ever needed a confirmation that she would wait until her wedding night, here it was. Maybe it was better, anyway. So everyone else could give her advice, then.

She patted his arm and said. “Come on, Frank, we maybe just should be happy for them. Who would’ve guessed Nico would be so, well…comfortable…around anyone.“ He snorted but a slight smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’d still rather meet you brother only dressed in the future.”

“Well, I could do perfectly without clothes on him!”, Will said. He had appeared on the porch, dressed in his usual Camp Half-Blood shirt combined with short trousers and flip-flops. A growl followed his words. “I already told you: Keep a low profile in public. It’s not necessary to…”

“…let anyone know we like each other? Gods forbid such an assumption!” Now, Hazel had to laugh. No matter how much her brother brooded and scowled, she sensed a hidden pride at his boyfriends’ (partner, love, whatever term he preferred) refusal to hide their relationship.

Frank scratched his head “You have regular sleepovers and still think that’s a low profile? How could it be more obvious? I mean, it is a bit of a scandal that you’re allowed…”

“Oh, shut up, he won’t knock me up, Zhang!”. Nico scolded and Frank turned bright red again. “Maybe I still have regular nightmares and tend to summon skeletons in my sleep or cause fissures in the ground whenever I’m too drawn to dream-travel. Will’s my doctor and he’s allowed to stay here for everyone else’s sake.” His voice had adopted a hint of mocking elation at the word ‘doctor’ but Hazel could tell that, however much Nico tried to hide it, he was absolutely in love with the guy.

They went for breakfast together and as soon as everyone else joined them, it was like being back on the Argo II, just without the drama of a nearing end of the world. Hazel embraced Calypso tightly and hit Leo with just enough force to make him feel it, but Frank went completely emotional and started crying when they hugged.

Nico thoughts were written across his face, at least for Hazel. _So far, so good, Let’s jump to the important questions._ “How are Reyna and Rachel? Why couldn’t they come?”, he asked. Hazel’s mouth twitched a bit. “Reyna is still busy with her praetor duties. She’s working so hard to fix Octavian’s damages and it’s like more and more abysses are erupting…”

“It’s really weird, though.”, Frank said. “We cannot really identify all his sponsors and influencers. The people he used to work with seem determined to stay hidden and they’re excelling at that. Rachel’s helping her, too.”, he added. “She’s more experienced when it comes to complicated company structures and stuff. She’s also quite busy with Ella on the Sibylline books…since the oracle is still silent.” He eyed Will questioningly.

The counselor of Apollo Cabin sighed. “We don’t know what’s happened to Apollo so far. He’s gone completely silent and the gift of prophecy is lost among Cabin 7. I wish I could tell you differently, but we’re sorta blind at the moment.”

Everyone sighed. Slowly, the tables around them started to crowd with demigods. Nico looked up and down the Aphrodite table like he was looking for someone. Piper obviously understood his anxiety and reassured him that a certain Maria had been with them this very morning. He still made the impression of thorough worry when he discovered her among the Apollo kids, sitting between two boys (one of them Lysander) that seemed _eager_ to impress her. The anger boiled across his face and he rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure what to make out of the story of Maria and Lysander. Maybe they'll get an extra story...what do you think?


	33. SILENTIUM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria and Lysander). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

It took them ‘only’ half an hour to calm everyone down. The ten skeletons had vanished and the two crying Apollo kids were soothed by their counselor. Maria had started to apologize to everyone who would listen – Nico had collapsed (but woke up immediately) and Hazel needed to help him up. The crack in the floor was closed again, too. A rapid Italian conversation followed (both were seemingly too annoyed to care if the people around would understand them) and at the end, Nico sent Maria away. The way she stormed angrily across the compound reminded Hazel of a stubborn child.

“What did you tell her?”, she asked her brother.

“That she’s grounded for the rest of the week and I expect her to write an essay on the topic ‘Why can’t I trust everyone who’s able to quote’.”, he grumbled. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, first smiling and then laughing loudly infecting the rest of them. “Well, one’s for sure, Nico, you’ll make a wonderful father one day.”, Annabeth resumed.

His growl deepened. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m lacking some severe ingredient for breeding children.” Before anyone could tell him differently, Will came back. “Boy, we _really_ need to have a talk about people skills! As much as I love my siblings wetting their pants from fear, they didn’t have bad intentions…well, not completely. You could’ve talked to them.”, he scolded.

Will had probably meant to say it in a rather mocking way, but his concern did show. So, Nico reacted with angry defense. “First, I’m not good at talking. The skeletons were the safest alternative, believe me. Second, in case you haven’t noticed, sometimes I just can’t control my moods and third, I promised her mother that I’d protect her from exactly that kind of thing. I only did my job, Solace.”

“O great, we’re back at the surnames, di Angelo. Are you aware that not everyone’s as though as Mr.-Doom-and-Gloom?” Who would’ve guessed the calm healer could be so sarcastic.

“They’re children of the God of medicine, a skeleton is hardly scary – it’s only bones.”, Nico shrugged.

The blonde threw his hands up in aggravation. “Are you even listening to yourself, they had swords and daggers.”

“Just three of them.”

“This is really not the point here. You are so stubborn, just admit that you overreacted.”

“I did not…”, Nico started, but it was Frank to solve their fight now. “ENOUGH! NICO DI ANGELO AND WILL SOLACE – _SILENTIUM!_ ” His voice was so loud that the mortals ten miles away would have heard him.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Nico scolded. “What is _your_ problem, Zhang?”

“You’re both bickering like two old ladies on the market fighting over the last honey pomelo.” The thought of Nico and Will dressed like old ladies on the market was enough so start a giggling fit for Hazel, but she managed to stay quiet at least. “And I’ve had enough fights between the children of Mercury and _everyone else_ at Camp Jupiter to be fed! I want piece on my holiday. So, since you’re behaving like little children, you’re both grounded!”, he stated with a serious expression. Whereas Will looked absolutely short-taken, Nico seemed rather pleased. Frank realized his mistake. “I correct myself: Nico, since you love your Cabin so much, you’re to spend the whole day with Percy and Jason” (who both made noises of approval while the Son of Hades shouted out in anger) “on the beach and I order you to enjoy yourself and go swimming. And you will apologize to the Apollo kids. Will, you didn’t do anything wrong and can do whatever you like. Period.”

Nico started to talk back but Hazel cut in. “Nico”, she said in her sweetest warning voice. “We both know what’s going to happen if you don’t do as he said _right now_. I’m willing to do _whatever it takes_ and I’m not taking prisoners. Or, I will, if you catch my not-so-subtle hint.”

Her brother gulped and his eyes went down. “You’re so mean, you know that?”, he lamented before he left for Cabin seven.

Percy was the first to regain his composure. “What the actual Hades was that, guys? Here I am, thinking he’ll rip you into pieces and he just…obeys. I knew you were badass, but that was superior!”, he grinned. Leo tapped Frank’s shoulder. “You, sir, are a major league bootcamp drill sergeant. _I order you to enjoy yourself and go swimming,_ di Angelo.”, he imitated the Asian’s voice. “That was epic, man!”

Piper, on the other hand, eyed the Roman couple eagerly. “You were treating him like an immature child.”, she said. “I didn’t expect that strategy to work.”

Hazel confirmed. “We agreed with Reyna that Nico is a special case. When Will here”, she pointed towards the healer and smiled. “was able to get through to him by proving how much he was concerned and how much he cared, we wondered how he’d managed to succeed so fast. Not that you’re not adorable and he would’ve fallen for you anyway.”, she added and he smiled. ”But, well, we figured that he wasn’t able to behave according to his age since he was ten. I know that his other sister, Bianca, was acting as a substitute mom for him and I know she was really strict. I had a feeling that he needs… _limits_ …from time to time so he’ll be able to feel secure and maybe even a bit protected again. I don’t want to say he can’t take care of himself,” she assured them (“I would”, Will murmured) “I will not behave like he’s a child and I certainly will not try to replace Bianca but as long as he’s still so… _vulnerable_ …around people – I, I mean, we thought it was worth a try.”

“A really smart route, but don’t exaggerate it. Remember that he’s still a very mature and considerate person and it would be dangerous to downgrade him to a troubled teenager.”, Piper advised. Hazel nodded vigorously and addressed to the son of Apollo. “And you won’t say a word?”

“Since I’m driving the same car, I’d be quite dense to annul my own strategy.”, he stated drily.

“Guys, I don’t want to interrupt but can we go to the beach now? Please?”, Percy begged. “Come on, Grace, let’s see who can dive deeper!”

“I’m in!”, Jason piped and they raced to their Cabins to get their trunks and towels.

Annabeth shook her head but smirked nevertheless. “So, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Will, Leo and Calypso – what are we gonna do since the beach boys are occupied?”


	34. Mature enough to make your own decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Jason guessed that the beach was probably Nico’s least favorite place in the world. Being in the reign of Poseidon and only dressed in swimming trunks and a shirt (which he purposefully refused to take off), he sat in the sand and watched the waves like each and every one of them had done him wrong personally.

“Come on, Nico.”, Percy cried from the water. _The guy is crazy_ , Jason thought. Instead of simply swimming or diving or whatever, he was sitting cross-legged _on_ the water and gave the impression of a fakir in meditation. Nico just shook his head but did not manage to cover his grin completely. “No, thank you. I’d rather not bother your father.”

“I bet you can’t swim and that’s why you’re out.”, the Sea Prince mocked. He reaped a deathly glare and a “Shut up, you moron”. Jason turned to his cousin and whispered. “Is he right, though? Can you swim, Nico?” Another look like that and he’d be close to dying.

“I’m from Venice.”, he said like that would explain. “Yeah, but I thought you were rich and had a boat or something. I expected only the poor guys had to swim.”, Percy, who had managed to approach in silence thanks to his control over the tides, scratched his head.

Nico hit his head very hard with flat hand. “ _Gods_ , Seaweed Brain, really?”

“Hey, only Annabeth can call me that. And what’s the matter?”

“No one swims in the canals! They’re disgusting, rat polluted, stinking moats filled with excrements! (“Okay, okay, calm down already!”)  There are beaches close to town and they’re quite famous. I only remember bit but I guess we went swimming at _Lido di Venezia,_ which is one of the most beautiful places you could think of. So, to answer your question – yes, of course I can swim. And yes, of course I can row and everything…at least I _feel_ like I know how to…probably better than you since you don’t need any technique.” The Italian sighed annoyedly. “I just haven’t done it in a long time and it stirs uncomfortable memories, you know?”

Percy apologized for being an idiot (again) and went on “But, generally, did you like or used to like being in the water?”

Nico gave an un-amused laugh. “Of course, who doesn’t? The water used to be my home; I used to be surrounded by it in my earlier life. Doesn’t mean I’m about to behave like you idiots on the beach.”

Jason overheard the insult considered. “Well, Nico, I don’t want to push you too far or something but, well, if you do not face your past and try to avoid anything that could stir an unpleasant memory – how much life and fun will that cost you in the end?” Silence followed his statement. After a long while, Nico mumbled “A lot. It cost a life, so to say.” He watched the tide and looked at Jason first and then Percy. “ _Cogli il giorno_ , losers, but please don’t submerge or drown me.” and slowly went into the water, immediately followed by his awed brothers-by-choice.

They didn’t fight or mess up too much so the younger boy would be too bothered but in the end, he seemed to enjoy himself. From time to time, he would sigh and his eyes would search the horizon like he was trying to focus a blurry vision. Then, he would look down again and try to mask the obvious emotions.

Jason knew that Percy’s face wore the same expression whenever he thought about his previous year. According to the other campers, Percy used to be the epitome of a teasing, relaxed, good-hearted hero with a bit of a short temper, a silly sense of humor and sometimes a bit slow on the uptake (even if that more often than not seemed more like a strategy). But he, Jason, was able to see more than that. He saw the longing, the fear, the weariness and the anger below the surface, no matter how hard the son of Poseidon tried to mask it. Like his Underworld-y cousin, he has suffered more than enough. Jason figured that both boys had much more in common than they’d think themselves but he knew better than to confront them. They would help each other cope, someday, he knew and until then, they could as well try to enjoy their lives even if it was partly farce to put their friend upright.

When they were dry again, though, Nico’s thoughts drifted off once more and Jason tried to coax some information about the morning out of him. Percy grinned. “Frank found Annabeth and me sleeping down in the stables of the Argo II. He was so shocked and Hazel was barely able to fan her face fast enough. Those two are really conservative when it comes to couple activities. I mean, seriously, we were only sleeping.”

Nico looked at him. “Were you clothed?”

“Yeah, of course we…wait, they found you and Will naked?” Percy’s eyes were wide but approving in a way, whereas Jason struggled to keep calm.

“Nico, you are fourteen! Don’t you think you’re a bit young for such things? And, I mean, how long have you two been dating? Three weeks? Aren’t you moving too fast?”

The younger boy had blushed furiously at Percy’s words, but now his eyes bored into Jason’s like to challenge him. “We’ve been seeing each other every day. We’ve fought side by side. We’ve been fighting for our lives in two Wars and several severe combats before even being allowed to drive a car. I don’t think random standards cover this kind of stuff. And I don’t _want_ to, you know, move in a speed the _standard protocol_ tells me to. It’s none of your business, anyways, Grace.” Before Jason could answer that, he added. “And, by the way, I’m technically – what, 80? 85? It’s long overdue.”

Percy chuckled at that but the son of Jupiter remained thoughtful. “I just don’t want you to do something you regret or question in retrospective. He was interrupted again, but not by Nico. “Bro, cut him some slack. He’s been through enough to be able to make his own decisions. How’d you feel if you had been through the same stuff and saved the world and still no one would take you serious enough to look after yourself?”

Nico’s eyes searched Percy’s face before one of his rare smiles made its way on his feature. “Thank you, Perseus.” He seemed proud and a little flattered.

The blonde boy sighed. “Fine. I declare you mature enough to make your own decisions but I still keep my right to intervene like a friend when concerned.”

“Gods, as if one concerned blonde wasn’t enough already! Don’t you have other annoying things to do with your pathetic lives? And, by the way, the sleepovers are not necessarily connected with…well...activities.” He blushed. “Most of the time, we just, you know sleep. Or try to.” Percy nodded with a grim expression at that statement.

Jason and Percy exchanged a look. He would never be able to understand the abysses they’d had to face in Tartarus but sometimes Percy or Annabeth mentioned nightmares on morning when they looked particularly wrecked and sleep-deprived. _Nico must have it so much worse, of course he needs some support and care to handle these images! I should have considered that. Homo imperitus est!_

The son of Hades has return to watching the waves, this time with an absentminded expression that could be something in between regret, anxiety and slight content but neither Percy nor Jason dared to ask.

 

_The night before the Hazel-and-Frank-incident_

Nico was drenched in sweat. He woke up with a start and was so disorientated that he went for the wrong side to leave his bed. Of course, he fell on the floor, face forward. His tears had mixed with the beads of perspiration and his panting was erratic. He tried to calm down but that wasn’t as easy as one might think. Ever since he had returned to Camp Half-Blood, ever since he and Will had shared the heated love-confession in the hidden seclusion of the infirmary, his thoughts went wild.

Having said it allowed felt like having put a jinx on the person he cared about most (well, him and Hazel and then the rest, of course – they were his family, too – not that he’d admit that) and he anticipated a terrible accident or an unforeseen attack or anything, really, that would punish him for being foolish enough to trust love. He had tried to simmer down again by telling himself that it was only an illusion of his tormented mind but what if it was? It still made not un-happen the fact that he had confessed his love. After such a short time!

And, considering what had happened to everyone else he had love unconditionally before, weren’t his fears absolutely justified? Wasn’t it inevitable that Will and him needed to fall apart? Matching these trails of mind, his dreams, vivid before, had turned into the utmost infinity of horror and that was saying something. Tartarus mixed with Will’s pained face, his voice crying for help and cursing Nico at the same time, along with Bianca and his mother, all of them prisoners in the sickish sulfurous air…

He was now unable to breathe and his body felt like dropped into a frozen lake. His vision started turning black and he felt the lack of oxygen. Looking down, he realized that his limbs were shimmering as if unable to decide whether to fade now or rather later. That was it, the end of the journey. He would be just like Bryce – soulless and forgotten. Maybe if he could call for help, maybe it wasn’t too late? But whom should he send to his healer? There was no one there – he was in his cabin all on his own! He would’ve given anything for Hazel being here now or another sibling or even an invisible servant like those Calypso used to have.

Servants…Jules-Albert! He could summon him and send him to Will. If he hurried, there was a slight chance that he wouldn’t have to fade…He gathered his last strength to call the zombie and sent him away for first Will and then Coach Hedge. If Jules-Albert was worried, he didn’t show it but his state seemed to have made some kind of impression since the satyr and the healer were in his cabin just two minutes later – sleepy but on high alert.

After nearly one hour of coursing, mudpacks and several cups of horrible herbal teas, Coach Hedge left him ‘in the arms of golden boy here’. Will sighed. “The fading stopped entirely. Come on, _espero_ , let’s catch a bit of fresh air. I’ve seen the harpies cleaning the boat house anyway, so we should be good.”

They walked through the night, Will supporting Nico and with every step, the latter felt the tension leave his body. He was still cold, but it helped him concentrate so he didn’t complain. After some time they sat down in the grass holding hands and watched the stars. Only then, the healer asked about his panic attack. “Care to talk about what happened? You’re even more anxious than usually after a nightmare. Was there different tonight?” First, there was denial. Then refuse to vocalize. Then anger about not being left alone. But in the end, Nico told him exactly what was bothering him.

Again, Will awed him. There was not one word of hurt or feeling betrayed or anything, just compassion. And maybe a slight anger of not having talked about this earlier. “Hey, Nico, I already told you – no drama. We’ve been through enough already to have had our fill on that. We don’t need to make things uncomfortable or overly complicated between us, right? If you’re anxious or afraid or if things are not moving your pace then just tell me, okay? I won’t get mad at you, all I want is you to be happy and not to shut me out because of some dense idea that I would mind or get mad.”

He said all this with such intensity that the black haired boy had to swallow hard to keep from crying. “I know, it’s just…”, he started but Will interrupted him.  “No need to clarify. You – I – and no one else, right? No need to fulfill stupid social conventions. Let’s just pretend that there is no such thing as the ‘L-’word and just be, you know, dudes who happen to like each other to the point where they want to have fun with their ridiculously attractive bodies. “

“Your modesty is only outperformed by your ability to remain serious.”, Nico said but smiled nevertheless when the blonde laughed. His eyes drank in the darkness of the night and Will sighed.

“Ok, I’m in desperate need to be cheesy and annoyingly romantic once more, so please don’t kill me, alright? It’s just, if I don’t let it out now, I might die an embarrassing death of oral constipation and that would be a terrible waste. Just get it over with.” The Italian dreaded whatever might follow such a statement. By a son of the God of Poetry, one might add.

Will’s blue eyes connected with his black ones’ and he said quietly

 

“C’mon, invite the night - just not yet inside

The wind may act calm but if you let go – it’ll be a different to show

D’you see the moon with her binoculars

Where she spies on you between the stars

Who could have guessed this much –  

Her so eager to stay in touch?

 

The night revolves ‘round you

The night revolves ‘round you alone

It would’ve stayed if time hadn’t flown

The night revolves ‘round you alone

And still you do sleep tight as stone

 

It’s when you sigh that the world stops dead

Vehicles stutter, traffic lights go red

You’ve never woken up to the sight

Of the heartbeat of the night”

 

When he ended, Nico just stared, undecided what to say.

“I know it was cheesy.”, Will admitted, slightly blushed.

“Yeah.”, the other boy said. “And romantic, overly poetic and absolutely beautiful. I – thanks, sole.”, he kissed him softly and the healer seemed happy to have passed the test. “Just for the record, in this relationship, I need to be romantic for both of us.”

Nico smiled mischievously. “One day or another I might drown you in romance and you’ll be so overwhelmed that you’ll cry, Solace.” Will just laughed, unbelieving, and made them rise. “You’re still unnaturally cold, Nico. We need to get you warm instantly.”

Back in Cabin 13, he stripped them both and put a blanket over them so the heat would spread best – despite the protest of the cabin’s counselor. “I just do what needs to be done. Survival 101.”

“You’re a dork.”, Nico whispered through clattering teeth and snuggled close. “Thanks, _sole_. Again.”

 ~~~

 

“Hey, earth to Ghost King! It’s time to get dressed and suit up! We’re going to go out and be fancy in less than two hours.”, Percy’s voice seemed to get through eventually. Jason had given up on waking Nico from his daydream half an hour ago.

The younger boy shuddered, rose and ran to his cabin without another word. “I guess he really enjoyed our company…”, Jason said shaking his head. He and Percy had been engaged in a deep conversation on their plans for the following year. He had admitted that it freaked him out to live with Piper’s dad in LA and go to school there, whereas Percy hated every kind of school no matter where it was and whom he lived with. (“Though Annabeth being around might make it easier.”)

“Yeah, he’s got a gift to make you feel appreciated.”, Percy chuckled in response and the two boys finally went to get dressed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's poem is actually a part from a song (Wir sind Helden - 'Die Nacht' from 2003) I roughly translated. But since he's not that much of a singer, it's just a poem.


	35. I’m NOT cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

They met in the lounge of Cabin 13. The boys had been there first (except for Nico, who was probably still upstairs), but Calypso had expected that much. They had met in the Aphrodite Cabin before so Piper and herself could help Hazel and Annabeth with their styling. It was really surprising how inexperienced those two were when it came to getting tarted up. Piper seemed to be biased about that, too. Being a daughter of a beauty goddess and trying to concentrate on inner beauty only was seemingly a hard thing. Basically, Calypso had done most parts of the styling for each girl herself and Piper had used her charme-speech to convince Annabeth that it was not un-emancipated to look beautiful and Hazel that no one thought of her as a loose woman.

So, when they entered through the secret door, they were greeted with stares and wolf-whistles. Annabeth wore a grey silk dress with a sinfully low back cutting; Piper was dressed in a feather-decorated multi-colored empire style gown that made her look like a crossover between goddess and Native American; Hazel wore a white Roman-looking dress with golden accessories and Calypso had followed Leo’s preference for Latina-clothing, so she had chosen a red Flamenco dress that matched the suit she had made him (red highlighting and tie). Percy and Jason wore slim fit suits in dark green and scarab blue and Frank was dressed in black pants with white button-down shirt and a vest that was tailored like armor. He looked so tall and elegant and… _Roman_. Will, on the other hand, had been a bit braver with his clothing. His suit was also fitting him in a very underlining way, but he had not tried to be elegant rather than sexy in black pants and white jacket with a black button-down shirt and a white tie. He was the only one that did not gape or blush as they entered.

“Nico went to check on Maria and then he had some kind of emergency call from his dad.”, he informed them. “I hope he’ll make it back on time.” They waited for nearly half an hour. Luckily, the lounge offered enough distraction to shorten their waiting and they planned the evening in the meantime. Percy stared the most. Of course, she knew that his girlfriend usually dressed only in comfortable, practical clothes that wouldn’t get in the way when it came to a fight but Calypso had expected that Annabeth would at least sometimes wear nice things. The way he wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from her and the way his fingers ran up and down her back with feather light touches gave them away. She obviously did not dress up at any chance and Calypso also guessed that she kept him on a short leash when it came to physical contact. They kissed a lot and held hands but for some reason, they had not gone all the way and she figured that it was fear that kept her from letting them go all the way. She knew Percy well enough to know that he would not make a move until he was perfectly sure she would approve. _A real daughter of Athena, that one is._

Finally, Nico emerged from the corner of the room. Why he was carrying a Tasmanian devil on his shoulders or why he had shadow-travelled down here – Calypso didn’t know. At least, he had suited up properly. It was hard to imagine that anyone except the Italian could rock the _mafioso_ image as thoroughly as the son of Hades. She saw Will gaping at him longingly.

“Bad news.”, he told them. “My father has changed his mood – again – and we’re supposed to go out on our own. There was a little uprising in the Underworld – nothing too dangerous, just some minor troublemakers – and he’s currently busy in venting his spleen on some not-so-innocent Argentinean drug lords or something. _Gods_ , he can be so insufferable when he’s annoyed. Tell me about mood disorders…”, he sighed and sat down in one of the bar stools. The little marsupial climbed onto his lap and he stroked its back absent-mindedly.

“So, he told me that we can go on our own. The tickets and the food and everything are his treat, obviously, but I’m not sure about that…”

“Why?”, Percy interrupted teasingly. “Don’t want to waste your precious time with us out there?”

“No.”, the other boy stated dryly. “But try to imagine how much ten demigod – or rather, nine demigods and one former immortal – smell when they decide to go out together...”

Everyone gasped and fell silent after this. Leo began moping about how unfair it was that they could always go out to save the world but never to enjoy themselves. Before anyone else could join his _lamento zangolotino_ , Calypso offered a solution. “I might have lost my immortality, but my magic is still intact. I think I can cast a protection spell on our group so we’ll be safe for…around 24 hours or so. Maybe less, but it should suffice until tomorrow morning.”

“Why tomorrow morning? Did I miss something?”, Nico asked.

“Oh, yeah, sorry – I already told everyone but you were late…”, Percy grinned. “When I told my mom we’d go out tonight and everything, she said that we could sleep in our apartment since she’d be out with Paul tonight as well. They’re staying in a fancy hotel with spa and everything, so he’d have the place to ourselves.” When he opened his mouth to make an excuse, the son of Poseidon told him that his boyfriend (“Don’t use that word!”) had already agreed and even Frank and Hazel had not been allowed to chicken out.

“By the way, what’s with the dog?” Annabeth groaned. “Seaweed brain, it’s a Tasmanian devil and a marsupial, not a dog! They’re from down under, they’re nocturnal – which suits Nico – and they’re usually loners. I didn’t expect them to be so cuddly, by the way.”, she stated turning to Nico.

He smiled. “They usually aren’t. But Dee Dee here is special. He’s my pet when I visit my father and he wanted to come along. I think I’m going to use him for communication – I trained him so he’s able to shadow-jump, you know.” He set the little black pet on the floor where it curled at his feet. “So, Calypso, will you cast that spell so we can leave?”

She nodded and started to murmur in Ancient Greek when she remembered something. “I just need to combine the protection spell with something powerful so it will last through the evening…maybe with an attribute that unites all of us…strength is too variable. Adventure – but who’ll guarantee? Something that unites us…Stubbornness? I don’t know…”

“Calypso, make the easy choice, we’re in a hurry. We’re five couples, so combine it with the love or anything around us and we’ll be fine, ok?”, Piper said impatiently. The former immortal nodded slightly embarrassed and started her singsong anew. For the lack of time and better words, her enchantments carried the strength of _all the love and lust that unites these couples_ and they hurried towards their waiting sedan.

Nico told Jules-Albert to hurry and he obviously did, because they reached New York in no time. The show was beyond anything Calypso had ever seen. The costumes, the music, the story – even the boys seemed to rather enjoy themselves (especially Will but what else was to be expected from a son of Apollo). When they left the theatre, she even caught Percy silently humming one of the songs and was even more surprised that she went along easily with him. Annabeth turned and raised her eyebrow at both of them.

On their way towards their dinner, all the couples held hands, except for Nico and Will. Calypso knew that two men loving each other used to be a crime and a terrible scandal several years ago though she did not understand why. In ancient days, there was sometimes teasing about men that accepted to take the _woman’s position_ and some would have called that practice disgraceful but apart from that, same sex love had been tolerated until a certain point – at least for men. Women, on the other hand, had been expected to be more…subtle, since no one used to grant them sexual desires, let alone directed at another female, at all.

Nevertheless, seeing the two boys apart from each other filled her with sadness and she sighed. Leo looked at her questioningly and followed the gaze. When he realized the cause for her sadness, he gave a wide grin and called “Hey, Jason, buddy, you wanna help out a shy friend?”

The son of Jupiter turned around and Leo gestured towards the two boys, who were fortunately leading their group and too deep in conversation to remark anything off. The blonde grinned and let go off his girlfriend’s hand immediately. Piper, as soon as she got the picture, took Hazel’s hand instead. Percy and Annabeth let go of each other rather reluctantly but when Percy held out his hand to Frank, the son of Poseidon had reinstalled his wicked grin.

“No. There’s no way I’m…that’s just…I can’t even…”, Frank stuttered but his girlfriend send him a pleading look and he gave in. Percy laughed. “Well, buddy, dreams come true. I always wanted to walk hand in hand through Big Apple with a relative…” Frank just muttered “ _Te odio_.” under his breath in response. Calypso was so amused at the scenery that she nearly had missed Annabeth standing in front of her, holding out her palm. “I know we’ve had a rocky history but there’s no need to keep me waiting.”, she teased and winked.

When the son of Apollo and the son of Hades turned around to see why the rest of the group stayed behind, they stopped dead. Four same-sex couples holding hands faced them, all broadly smiling and Leo had the nerve to call out loud “I’m a dude and I like having my hands on another dude and I don’t care who’s judging me.” His ‘partner’ seemed rather embarrassed at the choice of words. “Come on, Leo, don’t exaggerate it.”

“Dude, I’m just being romantic here. We’re having a bro-mance going right now!” He gave him a mocking look. “I hope it’s not bro-blematic for you.” Jason sighed.

“Come on, buddy, just get along with it.”, Percy laughed and addressed to Frank, who desperately tried to cover his mouth when he stated rather loudly. “Oh my dear cuddly bear of muscles, let’s serenade through town while I compare your eyes to the sparkle of the stars!”

Leo laughed out loud. “Got a bro-blem with that, Valdez?”, Percy teased.

“No, no, don’t bro-ther. I thought you would not be bro-mantic but obviously, you more of a bro-et than I thought.”

“ENOUGH.”, Nico bellowed. Will had tried really hard to hide his smile all the time but now he broke out laughing. “Di Angelo, what’s the matter?”

“ _What’s the matter?_ Those silly idiots are…they are…this is so childish!”, Nico ranted. Will tugged the brooding son of Hades aside and whispered. “Come on, _espero_ , they’re trying to support you. I think it’s genius and that you could not have better friends. Why don’t we just play along, at least this once? I’m not going to force you into anything, but it’s really nice of them to try and make us comfortable out here, isn’t it? Look at poor Frank…”

The Italian’s eyes locked with the Asian’s and he just had to give in. “FINE! I give up. See?”, he grabbed the healer’s hand and hold it high so anyone could see. “Would you please stop being idiots, now? Valdez, I mean you especially. And Percy, for the God’s sake, leave Frank alone or he’s gonna die of embarrassment and then _I_ would have to deal with Hazel alone and I’m not ready to suffer that much yet again.”

The restaurant was Italian. Especially Nico seemed more than annoyed by that. “Great, because we’ve had the time of our lives visiting Italy”, he grumbled. “Yeah, and the pizza sucked!”, Percy moaned. Nevertheless, they entered and fell silent. Calypso would’ve bet her garden that this was quite a luxurious place to have dinner, even for modern standards. The waiter was a really young boy with dark hair and big brown eyes that could melt a _Hyperborean Giant_ – the son of the owner, he told them, who helped him out tonight because there had been some cases of illness. “I know I’m only sixteen, but I promise I’m just as capable as any other waiter here. My name is Luca, by the way.” He accompanied them to their table and immediately started anticipating their every wish. When he presented the complete card in the most beautiful words, Nico felt obviously a bit challenged. Or bored, it was hard to read him after all.

“ _Cosa mi può raccomandare_?”, he asked Luca, whose black eyebrows nearly vanished in his messy hair. He started a rapid Italian conversation and kept it alive throughout the whole evening, adding an increasing amount of flirty winks and bright smiles bit by bit. Nico was clearly oblivious to that and his comments were usually short and without much enthusiasm, but this only seemed to further encourage Luca to continue his assaults. When they ordered dessert, Will was chewing his lips but didn’t say a word.

Finally, Nico said: “ _Lo scontrino, per favore_.” and shortly after, Luca brought the receipt. Nico took it and hesitated. “ _Perché vi è un numero di telefono?”_ Luca grinned. “ _Sei carino_.”, he answered. Nico’s eyes fell down and he blushed. “ _Spiacente, sono impegnato._ ” Luca made a face. “ _Oh,_ _è un peccato_.” He left them alone with a sigh and Nico seemed out of words.

“What was that?”, Hazel asked him.

He shifted uncomfortably. “He gave me his number. He said I’m cute.” The way he repeated Luca’s words made it sound more like an accusation than a compliment. Will grumbled. “I could’ve told you that much.”

“I’m NOT cute.”, Nico said with fierce.

“I don’t know, _el atrevido_ _._ ”, Leo told him. “You’ve got that tiny little dimple on your chin and these really…” A skeleton appeared from nowhere behind him but Leo set it on fire. “You know what, I think I leave it to Will to explain that one to you.”

“Did you ditch the poor Luca?”, Hazel asked him. “He seemed a bit down.”

“No, I didn’t ditch him. I just told him that I’m taken and he said ‘That’s too bad.’.” The son of Hades looked like he had reached the maximum of being uncomfortable and Annabeth decided that that was their clue to leave.

Right after the excessively expensive dinner (not that they cared), they went to Percy’s apartment. His parents had left already but there was a note saying that there were five beds prepared for five couples. Hazel started fanning her face immediately and started a monologue on how it would be perfectly fine if the girls and the boys would just spend the night in two separate rooms, but no one was even listening. Leo teased her. “You can sleep in the bath tub if Frank’s presence makes you uncomfortable but I’m not dealing with his snoring when I can rather…” At this, Calypso covered his mouth with all her strength. _Poor Hazel_ , she thought. _That’s going to be an interesting night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great 'mille grazie' again to Yuu for her correction of the Italian ;-)


	36. Love and lust - Piper and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, dear readers - we've reached a point that really makes me nervous. Calypso's magic influences all the couples so the following chapters will be very...smut, so to say. I have no idea if I hit the right buttons here but I'm trying my best. Let's get started with Piper and Jason. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Sally had outdone herself again. She had prepared five rooms with pillows, blankets and sheets and even set glasses and water bottles for everyone. The two bathrooms were stacked with enough towels and toiletries and the fridge was nearly collapsing from fullness (Percy checked immediately even though they just had had an enormous meal whereas his girlfriend went through the rooms to make sure everyone would have everything they needed).

Percy and Annabeth would stay in his room, of course, and the rest of them decided that Piper and Jason would have the parent’s room, Hazel and Frank would sleep in the guest’s room, Leo and Calypso would settle for the huge couch in the home office and the two boys would have the convertible sofa in the living room to themselves. The atmosphere had somewhat tensed between them, not only because of Will’s sudden sulkiness after the ‘flirt with the waiter’ (they were still waiting for Nico to give any sort of reaction towards this), but there was also a certain subliminal tenseness in the air, like an eager strain pulling between the couples. Piper could feel this in all its clarity – there some strange longing – others, like Annabeth and Nico didn’t appear to feel anything off going on between them.

Since there was no real attempt to stay together any longer, they figured out a schedule for the two bathrooms and couple by couple (except for Hazel and Frank, much to Percy’s amusement) left to say good night and be alone - Percy and Annabeth were the last ones to get in the bathroom. (Sometimes, he was really polite. Sometimes.) Piper didn’t know what to expect but she decided, whatever it was, would be revealed in the morning anyway and, until then, the night would seduce them – one by one.

 

_Piper and Jason_

 

“Seriously, Pipes? Three times and still?”, he gasped.  They had hit the showers first and hurried into the bedroom. When or why there were condoms and lube in the beds, they didn’t know but Piper had decided they could as well make the most of it and attacked her boyfriend’s crotch almost immediately.

Jason seemed a bit taken aback by her eagerness. They already had had sex two times in the morning and there had been a little incident during dinner when they had sneaked away separately (no need to mention they neither of them had finished due to the lack of time, but it still counted). It should probably be enough but the daughter of Aphrodite was still waiting on satisfaction. She was even a bit ashamed to act so debauched. “Sorry, Sparky – I don’t know what’s going on with me. We probably just should go asleep.”

“Are you kidding me? I love it! I just never expected to be so lucky to find a girl that’s so straightforward with her desires.”, he gave her a short kiss. “Gods, I love you. Alright, I’m all yours – what would you like?” He looked at her like only waiting to be ordered around.

Piper shook her head. “I don’t know what to explain, but I usually take charge. I want you to be a bit, well, rougher, tonight.”, she admitted. Worry crossed his face. “I don’t know, Pipes. I’m already so dominant in everyday life” – “Not around me.” – “yeah, but still. I have a feeling that I might lose control if you don’t guide me.”

She considered. “So, you are afraid of pushing my limits too far? Of losing your self-control?”

“Basically, yes.”

“And you want me to have control of the whole situation so you can concentrate on restraining yourself?”

“It sounds strange when you say it like that, so _Roman_ , but I think it is for the better.”

She caressed his face. “Not for you. I already told you that I don’t want you to constantly hold back. You need to let go now and then, follow your instincts and just be. If you always try to be in control, all those suppressed desires will sooner or later erupt all at once. Plus, I don’t think it’s healthy for you to restrain like that.”

He threw his arms up. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I don’t think I have any suppressed desires or instincts I need to follow. And I certainly love the way you take charge.” She sensed his insecurity and his doubts right away, but didn’t say so. Of course, she knew that they only had started their love life only a few weeks ago but she trusted her guts and they told her that he needed to learn to unleash himself if he ever wanted to come to terms with his primeval side.

She found his sky blue eyes. “Jason, I’m sorry, but I really have to do that now and I will not regret it.” He looked confused first but realization hit him hard. He tried to stop her but before his tongue could articulate the words “Piper – NO!”, her charme-spoken command broke his walls.

“Jason Grace, I’m doing this for you to face your fears. You need to learn to deal with your desires instead of shutting them out. You will now do to me _whatever_ you want to do. You will not restrain. You will follow your sexual instincts and you will not second-guess if I like this or not. You will not stop doing whatever you want to do until you’re fully pleased or I tell you to stop. You will let yourself go completely.”

His eyes went hard and dominant in an instant. He stood up and dragged her into a passionate kiss. Before she had the possibility to get in with the program, he ripped her nightgown into shreds and threw it in the corner of the room. Jason pressed her against the closet and placed one of Piper’s feet on the high nightstand so she was nearly doing a standing split. Jason, or rather his unleashed self, took the lube and covered his right hand with it completely. Piper briefly wondered why he would need that when two fingers entered her front and one found its way into her back entrance. _Talk about suppressed desires!_ His thump pressed circles against her widely opened forefront. She gasped, relaxing into the foreign sensation overload and tried to stifle her screams. Her boyfriend knew that she was still bothered from their unfinished encounter before; so he leveraged the situation and who was she to complain?

When she had finished with a load noise, Jason turned her so she faced the wardrobe’s mirror and got in with force. Usually, he would wait for her to adjust or at least move as slowly as possible but not this time. Piper was bent over and commanded to shore up against the cabinet doors while he forced in and out of her without mercy. Her overly sensitive core reacted promptly and she shut her eyes in bliss. “Look at me!”, he ordered. “I want to see your eyes.” His rhythm got faster and she felt her next climax approaching. Before she reached it, he stopped.

The son of Jupiter basically threw her on the bed and flipped his girlfriend onto her side so she faced his groin and he hers. “Open your mouth, Pipes.” Tasting herself on him was unusual but _hot_ and it was even better when his fingers and mouth attended her every entrance and lower surface again while he oppressed her moans with rather harsh movements of his hips. Being used and pleased like this at the same time about did it for her and her cry send him over the edge as well but he did not (like usual) warn her or pull out but pressed into her deeper. The daughter of Aphrodite fought her own gagging reflex and did him the favor, even though she wondered if she would have done this when given the choice. Otherwise – _Wow!_

They collapsed on the sheets, each on their backs, panting and flushed. She was about to fall asleep on the spot when he dragged her towards his mouth again and started assaulting her anew. “Jason, please.”, she whined and tried to press her legs together but his hands on her knees spread her even further. “Oh no, Pipes. This is the revenge, you know. You forced me to start and now I will attack again and again until you beg me to stop.”, he told her with a wolfish smile. He conquered her body with hands and tongue to the point of ragged gasps and pleas again. Then, when she already expected another remorseless invasion, he connected their hands and slid into her with the most absolute care and soft kisses draped along her neck.

Jason kissed her like she was made of delicate glass and moved with slow deliberation until they both climaxed once more. “I love you, you crazy libertine.”, Jason whispered into her ear. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, just wanted to shock you a bit with the last…whatever this was. I hope you’re alright?” His blue eyes were full of concern.

Piper tittered. “I’ll be sore and my muscles will be aching like crazy tomorrow but I’ll kill you if you need so much persuasion again for something so _good_ , Sparky. This was great. A bit rough, but I’ve never felt so satisfied.”, she winked.

He blushed. “Me neither. Though, I feel a bit guilty.”

“There’s no need to.”

“It’s still strange how eager and _ready_ we both are. I don’t think that’s normal, is it?”

Piper sent him a mischievous look. “It’s not. Calypso’s magic enforced this, I think. We’ll ask her tomorrow.”

“I have just one question left: How are we going to face the rest tomorrow when everyone knows what everyone did tonight?”

“Blush and smile, Sparky. Blush and smile.”

He chuckled but turned serious once more. “Pipes?”

“M-hm.”, she was halfway asleep again.

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple is Percabeth - and I'm still nervous.


	37. Love and lust - Percy and Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Are you aware that your mom hid lube and condoms under every single pillow?”, Annabeth asked, trying to hide her amusement. “I checked everything before I let anyone into their rooms. Really, every single pillow.”

Percy gasped and blushed brightly. “She – what? Oh, mom!”, he whined. “Well, you can’t say she doesn’t care for our pleasure and safety…but, … _whoa_. Imagine poor Frank and Hazel.” He frowned. “I hope they don’t freak out.”

The daughter of Athena smiled at his concern. “What about you, Percy? Are you freaking out?”

“Me? Do I look like I do? I mean, why would you think that?”, he stuttered. Her answer was a dry comment. “Mostly because the water in my glass starts to crawl up and down the bezel.”

He sighed. “Yeah, ok. Sue me, I’m nervous. I mean, ugh.” He sat down the bed and patted on his side. “Let’s talk.” She joined him. “I know I’m the guy and we usually screw things…in the figurative way, I mean…” He hid his face in his hands, just to let them go up again tugging his own hair. “Gods, that’s stupid! Alright, I’ll start again...I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything and I don’t want to mess up. So, it’s up to you to decide the timing, I guess – but I don’t want you to think I wouldn’t want to, ok? I mean, I’m crazy for you, Annabeth. In every way.” Percy took her face in his hand and kissed his girlfriend in the softest possible manner. “Does that make any sense?”

She looked their eyes. “It does. Listen, Percy, -“ his girlfriend began and stopped herself as if to consider the following words. He knew her well enough to not disturb her thoughts until she began anew. “I know I haven’t been too, well, encouraging on the whole topic.”, she started.

“It’s fine, Wise Girl – I told you I’d wait as long as necessary. I can take care of myself – you already know that.”, he mocked.

“Would you please not interrupt me? We both know that you, well, are slightly more capable of dealing with these…needs…than I. I guess it’s part of my parentage. But I’m really struggling to relax enough to even think about this without getting paranoia – “, she rolled her eyes at herself. “I’m an emotional mess. It’s just like Sparta, again. I was so distracted trying to regain control of the situation that I actually made it worse!”

Percy embraced her tightly. He already knew how much she suffered whenever having to face emotions or desires. “Hey, don’t worry, ok? I’m not trying to fight you here, you know? It’s not combat, you don’t have to be strong and in control and everything. All I want is to… _ugh_ , I’m so going to embarrass myself…I just want to be with you, Annabeth. Like, be close to you. And I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything just because you think I like it. The main goal is to make _you_ feel good, at least for me.”, he winked.

“You know that most of the girls do not enjoy their first time much?”

“Care to tell me why?”

“Because of the tearing of the hymen or because the lack of lubrication or because the missing relaxing on their parts or because of the missing stimulation of the clitoris or because the guy finished too early or all of them together.”, she  lectured and gave him a stern look. “I thought you knew.”

“Of course I do. But I wanted you to say it so I would be able to properly counter, you know. Old fighting tactics, so you won’t have any chance to back out my argumentation. I’ve learned from the best.”, he smiled when she stared at him.

“I know that the whole tearing part can hurt the girl and that it can bleed and everything. But I promise I’ll be as careful as possible and that I’ll restrain myself whenever the time comes that we…you know.”, color crept up his face but he kept it together.

“You can say it, Seaweed Brain. I won't faint on the word 'sex'.”

He shook his head, laughing. “I’m trying to be a gentleman here! Also, I won’t be ‘finishing too early’. There are ways to prevent that, obviously.” _Wink_. “So, the lubrication is also covered by my mom” - Why she had felt to do so, he could not imagine whatsoever -  “so we can tick that on our check list. As for the relaxing and enjoyment part…you don’t expect me to have _sex_ with you without going down on you first? I mean, seriously, what kind of guy d’you think I am?”

Annabeth’s eyes were full of mixed emotions after his speech. Most of it was probably embarrassment. “Well, it seems that you have thought this through rather thoroughly, Percy.”

“A guy can dream.”

“Hmpf.” She laid her index finger on her lips and seemed to consider. Then, surprisingly, she crawled on his lap and whispered into his ear. “We spend a lot of time fighting in our relationship because we’re both quite dominant characters. But maybe, this time, it’s best when you just take the lead, Percy.” Her grey eyes met his green ones even deeper than before. “I trust you, ok? And I want this. And you can stop staring at me.”

“I would if I could. Are you sure you’re not drunk or maybe have a food poisoning or something?”

“Why would you think that, Seaweed Brain?”

“’Cause you once promised me to never make it easy for me and this sounded like…too good to be true, actually.”, he admitted and her smile returned.

She raised and offered her hand to him. “Mind taking a shower with me?”

Percy hesitated. “Wise Girl, I don’t know if us together in the water is a good idea. Imagine I… _ahem_ …lose control or something. Condoms don’t work so well underwater – at least that’s what I guess and knowing my luck…” He sighed and shot her a musing look. “I’d consider it quite bad behavior to accidentally knock you up. Also, mom would kill me.”

She kissed him hard and chuckled a bit. “Percy, it’s nice to know that you’re so considerate, but I honestly would never trust a condom with you. You control liquids of all sorts – it’s only logical that…well… _your_ liquids are…strong, so to say. Too strong to be withhold by anything.” His questioning look gave her the confidence to go on even though clearly uneasy. “I’ve taken care of this. I started taking hormones two years ago when my cycle got too painful to fight properly and I didn’t want to risk getting killed from…girls’ problems.”

He nodded in understanding. His mother had often explained things like this, because she always had the opinion that every guy should know about all the discomforts in a woman’s life, no matter how much he had begged her to stop talking in so much detail. “So you…got this covered? You won’t get pregnant until you want to? I won’t be the totally ignorant jerk in the scenario if we don’t use a rubber? Because I totally would, you know.”

“You’re rambling, Percy.”

“I know. I can’t help it. I’m so nervous.”

“Me too. I wish I understood why. It’s us. I know you, you know me.”

“It’s kinda dump, right – we can fight for our lives side by side easily, but when it comes to the good stuff of a relationship we’re clueless. This should be a piece of blue cake!”

Annabeth shrugged and suddenly made a very familiar face. “You’re planning something!” She grinned, took his hand and led him into the bathroom. “Undress me, Percy. I want us to see each other naked, to get comfortable.”

His Adam’s apple rose but he remained comparably calm. Her words from earlier came into his mind. _Take the lead, Percy_. So, he first got rid of his own shirt (so she wouldn’t feel exposed) and then slowly slid down the sleeves of her dress. Her bra was simple but pretty with lace-adorned cups and its straps and back part were transparent so she would appear to not to wear one at all with her bare back dress. What he really liked was the fact that it could be opened in the front.

When she faced him, he hugged her first and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to admire the view now and show you how beautiful you are. Stop me if you don’t like anything, ok?” He felt goose bumps covering her skin when his hands made their way up and down her back and - while he distracted her with a kiss - started drawing slow circles towards her front. She moaned at the contact; he kissed his way around and down to taste every part of her skin until he was on his knees in front of her. Smiling with mischief, he took her panties down with his teeth while his fingers ran down her legs with only the lightest touch.

It was an evident moment of surprise to her when his lips and tongue went back up the moment she stepped out of her underwear and took advantage of her slightly parted legs. Percy took his time, even though his girlfriend would occasionally tell him to speed up – he knew she would try to hurry things out of nerves. Her legs trembled when first one, then two of his fingers supported his oral works (probably quite clumsy but hey, he was still learning) and soon she had to bit her hand to silence her shaking cries. Only then, he disposed his pants, underwear and socks while standing up and guided his still panting girlfriend into the shower.

There was no need to wait for the water to warm up, nor to test the pressure or to even turn anything on – like always, as soon as he entered the cabin, everything went alive in just the perfect adjustment. They bodies were covered in warmth immediately while their face remained dry so they could breathe freely. “Being a water prince really has its perks, hasn’t it?”, Annabeth teased. “Yeah, it does. I can do this” – the water started to fondle her chest and restarted her noises – “and this” – there were little streams and drips curling in her lap causing the blonde to quiver – “and still have enough strength left for this.” – her breath had become shallow already as he moved one hand under each of her legs and lifted her to the wall, her knees resting in the crooks of his arms. Her gasps were so ragged from the wet torment that she was barely able to return the depths of his kiss.

Percy knew that the water supported him excessively – otherwise he surely would have fainted from arousal already. Here, in his home domain, he could shine with all the attentiveness he wanted to give her. Being in such a inviting position and having her so delirious made him flinch– this was possibly the best chance he had. He broke their kiss and asked under his breath “Can I give it a try, Wise Girl?”. She astonished her boyfriend when she reached for him and guided him there herself. Her touch, combined with the heat and the wet silkiness he met was nearly too much. Maybe she’d been right about the ‘finishing too early’ after all.

His length found her core and slipped in the first bit with ease but he knew the barrier was yet to come so he tried to work his way in with just minimal pressure. Easier said than done, his body was already screaming in protest and he briefly wondered why Annabeth’s pants sounded so deep when he realized it was his own voice. _Jackson, you dumbass, pull yourself together!_ She seemingly sensed this or maybe she was readier than he’d expected. “Come on, Percy, I’m not made of glass. You can go in all the way – I want to feel you completely.”

“Again, I’m _trying_ to be a gentleman here…and you’re not making the whole ‘restraining’ thing easy.”, he complained mockingly. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He should just have kissed her and cooed and eventually gone all the way slowly. That had been the original plan. He tended to forget that Annabeth, for all her discipline and sophistication, was still as ADHD as any demigod. Her hands and legs wrapped around his waist (he could not even stop her, his hands were busy holding her) and drew him close in one swift motion. Both let out a hushed cry – Percy from the amazing feeling, Annabeth probably from pain.

“Oh Gods, Wise Girl – are you alright? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, should I – should we stop?”, he asked, ready to retreat. She just shook her head, eyes pressed close. “No, it’s fine – I just need a minute to get used to this. And don’t worry; I practically forced you to go faster.”, he added with a tiny smile.

“Not only practically.”, he teased her and started kissing the sensitive spot of her neck.

“Alright, I forced you. Are _you_ alright? Or do you feel raped now?”

Percy chuckled and caught her lower lip in a half-kiss. “I feel a lot of things right now but mostly I’m relieved that we’re like this and you don’t hate me. Because this” he moved his hips from side to side just the most minimal bit “feels absolutely perfect for me.” She had gotten very still at his movement. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, _erm_ , actually, it felt good. Could you, you know, move a little more?”

 “Really?” He probably sounded as excited as a little kid in a sweet shop. But he was _really_ eager to move, to feel her, to…he needed to stop thinking that first of all or it would be over.

“Yes, Percy, isn’t that the point?” – “The point is to make you feel good.” – “I think this goes for both participants. Come on, I know you want to. And I also have a feeling that I want you to make me stop talking and remind me how good you made me feel earlier right now.”

A wicked grin spread across his face. He concentrated on the water to attend to her again and stifled every further noise with an open-mouthed kiss. She started to fidget beneath him and he started moving – slowly first but since she gave him no indication of pain he sped up, pressing himself into her. All his concentration was now on his girlfriend’s body. The water ran across her like hands and it didn’t take long until his mouth caught her moans. It was not a moment too early because he was falling into his own intense relief with a muffled cry. His concentration broke at once and they got showered in cold water from heads to toes. Percy was so startled that he nearly let Annabeth fall down but she kept, quite literally, a cool head and held herself up around him while he turned off the water. 

“All of sudden, I feel quite awake.”, was the first thing she said when they finally were able to let go of each other and reach for their towels (Percy had no divine strength left to order the water around). They were still lightheaded when they lay down in his bed.

He tugged a strain of hair behind her ear. “Aside from all the stupid stuff, was it ok for you?”

“That depends – will it still be as great when we actually stay dry doing this?”

He reached under the pillow and uncapped the lube. “Care to find out since you are still _so very much_ awake?”

“Give me a piece of ambrosia and let’s explore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok, guys? I tried to imagine it a little clumsy but nevertheless romantic and nice. I figured they would take their time until 'it' happened - after the long separation and everything, it seemed only logical to me for them to wait.


	38. Love and lust - Calypso and Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

If she’d keep kissing him like this, he would go crazy, burst in flames and use all the swear words that Coach Hedge had taught them at once. Really, they had barely started and he was already close to internal short circuit. Alright, they were in sleeping clothes and that wasn’t much of fabric. But still… Her fingers tickled his scalp and her leg went up and down his body, so he could feel her foot on his thigh and her knee would randomly pass his… He was aroused, so beyond excited; his fingers restless as ever. Leo shivered and gasped and then just had to ask her before this would be a tribute to ‘Thirty seconds to _oh-sorry-I-couldn’t-hold-off_ ’.

“Alright, _mamacita_ , what’s going on?”

“If you call me _mamacita_ one more, I’m going to make you regret it.”, she threatened. “And what do you mean exactly by ‘what’s going on’?”

“I know you’re kind of a super-hot chick and everything but… _this_ …”, he pointed downwards “…after a bit of kissing. I mean, really, I know I’m totally into you but even I know that a guy’s not close to finishing when he’s kissed. At least, that’s what I heard.“, he tries to joke, but it comes out breathily.  

She watches him and seems to be deep in thought for a moment, then her mouth opens. “Oh.” Her expression switched between guilt, amusement and arousal.

“What’s the matter, _mi hermosa_?”

“The spell combination…I think I have overdone it. I was in a rush and didn’t exactly weight the magic…it might have been a little… _intense_.” She bit her lower lip and the Latino was reminded of a schoolgirl caught in wrongdoing. He could tell about the intense thing himself – this was Calypso and with her, everything was intense.

Leo grinned. “I have a feeling I know what you’re hinting at. Does it have something to do with _love and lust_?”

Calypso blushed while nodding. “Every couple in love will be…not forced but at least be very inspirited to translate every kind of romantic feeling they have for each other into…physical affection. The more romantic they are around each other…it will intensify to the point of unbearable if they don’t…act accordingly. The whole point of a ‘love-and-lust-protection-spell’ is that love and lust are both performed; otherwise it won’t have the proper effect. We are as defenseless against it as well as the others.” Her eyes traveled downwards.

Leo bit his lips. He wasn’t sure if to stifle his laughter or a moan when she watched him like that. “So basically every couple is more or less forced to…go all the way tonight?”

“Rather inspired, I’d say. Thank the gods there is protection available for everyone. I am still unsure, why but maybe that’s part of American hosting nowadays. I wouldn’t know. I wonder how the others are…”

At this, Leo burst out laughing and was unable to control himself for several minutes. Tears streaked down his flushed face. His girlfriend reacted quite confused at the fit. “Leo, I know you’re relaxed and everything, but seriously – Are you reacting unwell on some of the food? Are you sick? I’m a bit worried here, babe.”

“Honey, I’m okay. It’ just, your magic works on every one of us, doesn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I already told you: Each couple is affected.”

“Alright. Jason and Piper – they’ll be fine although he might ask the gods if he’s _allowed_ or something. But I bet she’s got it covered. Percy and Annabeth – he’ll manage.” He made a serious impression and counted his fingers. “Will and Nico – probably the most experienced ones after us. Well ,you”, he admitted when she raised an eyebrow. But the direction of his thoughts dawned on her and she nearly joined his laughing fit when he said “But, come on, Hazel and Frank. They’re so innocent they make little Panda babies look though. _Gods_ , those two will either struggle more than anybody else this night or jump out of the window…”

“Are you being spiteful at their expense?”, she scolded him.

“Yes, _mamacita_ , a bit.”, he grinned. Her gaze was suddenly very stern and he got nervous again. Leo’s hands started acting on their own like always when his ADHD brain was kicking in. He didn’t even know what exactly he was building but within several minutes he held some sort of fixation mechanism in his palms. “Huh. Strange. Why would I construct something like that?”

Calypso clicked her tongue. “Leo, why are you still fumbling around?”, she asked with a malicious undertone.

“I-I didn’t mean to?”

She grabbed his still busy hands by the wrists and fixated them above his head. Dang, that woman had strength! “Are you not charged to capacity?”

“Yeah, I am, I’m just, I’m just…”

“And have you been laughing at innocent people?” He didn’t know why she did talk to him like a teacher to a student caught in wrongdoing but it was hot. His hands tried desperately to grab and attach something. Anything.

“It wasn’t meant to be…”

“Quiet.” She closed the little distance that was left between them. How she had managed to lie him down and attach his fixation mechanism on the heater behind the couch so his arms were attached above him, he had absolutely no clue about. _Wait – what?_

“Babe…what are you up to?” His voice came out as a whimper.  

Her eyes were sparkling brightly but her face was…hard. Aroused. Determined. “I’m punishing you, Leo. I consider it bad behavior to build devices while we kiss. I do not like it when people are laughed at. And I most certainly do not want to be called _mamacita_. I think, it’s time to teach you a lesson, isn’t it, _Hunk Muffin_?”

Her smile was a little cruel but her eyes glittered, just like they had on Ogygia when she had made fun of him for the first time. Why was he so into this, then? Why did his groin fill with anticipation and why the actual heck was he panting already?

Calypso took a look around. She used the shawl she had worn before to fasten his feet to the small frame at the end of the couch so he was basically at her mercy. And he knew from experience, that lady had no mercy when it came to him. “Uh-oh.”

She had found herself a ruler and sat down on his lap, smirking into his wide-eyed face. “Yes, Leo. Uh-oh. If you fidget, I will have to chastise you. If you are cheeky, I will have to chastise you. And if you wail, I will have to chastise you. Do you understand me?”

His hips bucked – she sat on his lap, how was he to help it? The ruler hit his thigh with a smack and he whined. “ _Ow_ , yes, babe.”, he answered like a good boy. The hit hadn’t been too painful, it stung, but had not really hurt him. Still.

“Good. Let’s see if I can instill some self-control into you.” She got up and retreated a chocolate bar from her purse. Not any random chocolate but his favorite kind. She broke a piece and kissed him feverishly before placing it on his lips.

“You may not eat this. If you do, I will make you suffer. Now lie still.”, she instructed and all the gear wheels in his brain canted. Leo was naked in less than ten seconds and she started going down on him. The chocolate slowly melted on his helpless lips and he could not even moan or it would fall into his mouth. He knew her well enough to assume that her punishment would probably be terrible.

The noises that left his closed lips sounded pitiful even to him but he couldn’t control it. He was _so_ close after such a short time. Before he could find his release, she raised her head again and told him to eat his candy. Then she told him that his hips had bucked and hit his other thigh with the ruler; harder this time. He wailed with a full mouth and got another hit. Why was he still excited about his again?

He wanted to veto the procedure when she places another piece of chocolate on his lips. Un-freaking-fair – now he couldn’t even tell her she was one badass chick! She probably wouldn’t have listened anyway, for her hands were now busy on him, teasing him here and there, mixed with light strokes and hard kisses wherever it made him go crazy. His eyes had become teary from trying to still his head so he could prevent the molten mass to flood his whole chin. _Major-league-torment over here!_

His hips bucked again and now the ruler hit just next to his butt. “I have to make my point more clearly, I think. Do. Not. Move.” Each word was accompanied by a hit on his legs. “Now eat your candy.” As soon as it was gone, a new piece was placed. He made a conscious effort not to whimper or to tremble. Her head moved down his legs and suddenly she faced his feet. He felt close to fainting. _Oh no. No way, she wouldn’t_ – her tongue caressed the spaces in between his toes. Screw every kink he might ever have had; that tickling torture without being able to defend himself was most definitely the absolute maximum of an arousal tolerance he managed. First he considered finding it gross but why – he was freshly showered and, no matter what other guys did to their hygiene, his feet had always been really well-kempt. She tickled and bit the ball of his foot and let her hands wander up again, caressing where he liked it best.

Leo was not sure how he had managed to stay so still until this point but the effort cause his whole body to shake. He bit his own tongue with the attempt to stop his moans (the noises he made were still unbelievably loud) but they soon reached a point again where he knew he’d fail. Calypso stopped once more, took off her lacy red night gown and sat down on him, which caused a whimper once more. Which earned him another encounter with the ruler.

Leo watched her taking care of his defenseless arousal, admired how she moaned while touching herself while he fought every cell in his tormented body to stay calm. She sped up in her movements and suddenly bent forwards to shove the chocolate mass into his mouth with her tongue and licked it clean before returning to her upright position. His liberation sent Leo over the edge and he called out her name and a variety of Spanish words that made absolutely no sense. He fought against his restrains and his body screamed from release. Calypso joined him in his release just that very moment.

She fell on him, panting and opened his fixation. Leo massaged his wrists and groaned a bit.

“Are you ok, babe? Was that ok?” Her eyes were worried and concerned when she observed his reaction.

“You kidding me? That was awesome! I didn’t expect to be so into this and I won’t be able to ever have chocolate again without getting hard but, _dang_ , girl, you are one devious daemoness!” She blushed. “Though I gotta admit, my legs hurt for some mysterious reason.” Calypso blushed even further and Leo put his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

“Come on, babe, let’s go to sleep. We wanna be up tomorrow morning to see how Frank and Hazel have survived the night.” Chuckling she cuddled into his arms, all severity forgotten. Leo was so tired he didn’t even hear her muttered “ _Te amo_ , Hunk Muffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that writing from Leo's POV challenges me? I wasn't too sure about how to shape this one but I always had a feeling that Leo's very much into independent, strong and dominant women so that's the result. 
> 
>  
> 
> At the moment, I'm working on another fanfic about Nico and Will (surprise, surprise!), because this one is nearly finished. I'm gonna be sad as soon as it's done but, on the other hand, I never imagined to write anything this long at all. Well, it's not over yet ;-)


	39. Love and lust - Frank and Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.
> 
> Well, prepare for some embarassment and awkwardness - it's Frank and Hazel, now.

Their faces were so red – it wasn’t even funny anymore. After showering, when Hazel had practically tried to build a marquise with her sheets (even though the lights were off) and Frank had tried everything to hide his growing…never mind, they had probably knocked over half of the furniture – both of them had fallen to the ground in the attempt _not_ to make a fool of them. After a short discussion, Frank had switched the lights back on to be able to clean up. Hazel, in an attempt to cover herself (which was unnecessary for she wore pajama pants, a top and a pullover above), had draped her blanket around herself like a toga and again overturned every piece Frank had set in place before.

She sighed and got rid of her ‘toga’. “How’s this gonna work?” Forgetting his embarrassment completely for one second, Frank asked with a cracking voice. “What do you mean? Us? Hazel, that’s…”

“No, I don’t mean _us_ us.”, she reassured him and tried to gather enough courage to say what was on her mind. “Don’t you see the difference between us and the others? They are so very much at ease with everything…physical. We’re not.”

Forget what he’d thought before, _now_ his face was burning hot. _Steady breaths, in and out. Think of anything asexual, breathe in and out_ , Frank told himself before answering in his smallest voice. “Yeah, I – I realized. It’s, I mean, you are…from another time and my family, they were…and, well, I don’t really… _know_ that much. Okay, maybe that’s a lie, I know a lot, but I’ve never really…please make me stop talking.”, he whined.

Hazel’s face was crossed by several emotions but in the end, her curiosity obviously prevailed. “Did you read about it?” He bit his lips very hard and nodded. “And, the others from the Legion…I mean, basically every one of the older boys…they talk about _things_ …a lot…when they’re alone…in the baths.” He couldn’t even look at her.

“Yeah, the girls do, too.” Several rubies popped up between her feet. She ignored them. “And Reyna explained several…things, but that was mostly about birth control and diseases.”

“W-What did the girls tell?”, Frank stuttered.

She gave him an apologetic smile. “Mostly they say how much the guys behaved like idiots. Like they wanted to prove something and how much it hurt because they weren’t careful with them.” Her gaze fell. “I don’t want something to be like that happen to us.”, she muttered.

Frank started pacing up and down the room. He seemed nervous. “What is it?”, his girlfriend asked.

His facial expression boded ill. “I don’t know what to think. The guys usually brag about how long they last and how… _erm_ …firm and strong and hard…they were.” He made a noise of disgust. “It sounded more like a contest in shooting a nail gun.” Hazel snickered and it took her boyfriend several moments before he realized the pun. “Oh, sorry.” He blushed again and sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, would rather have me be with someone else? Because, it probably will hurt the first time no matter what….maybe the trick is just to…minimize the damage?”, she offered and sat down on the bed.

Frank sat down next to her. His answer was quick. “No, no I really want to be with you. Even in…in that way. If I’m being honest”, he bit his lip again. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Not like the way the other guys described it, though…”, his voice trailed off. Her eyes went down and she probably saw him trying to hide his immature arousal by pulling his legs close.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, I want to. Why not tonight?”

He had a coughing fit and nearly choked. “Hazel, you can’t say things like that!”

She seemed slightly hurt and more than a bit affronted. “Because it’s not respectable for a girl to want to do it with her boyfriend?”

“No, because said boyfriend nearly got a heart attack from the surprise! Why would I care about respectable? People have no idea, anyways. And I guess we’ve been through enough responsible stuff to count as both respectable and thoughtful.” Hazel chuckled. He took a deep breath. “Gods, my poor heart.” Her eyes were scanning his face in an amused way and she raised an eyebrow until his blush returned and, of course, deepened.

“Well?”

“Well…see, Hazel…I didn’t plan for this to happen…there is…I don’t have a…”, he stammered.

To his maximal surprise, Hazel grinned. “Oh, if you’re talking about condoms and stuff, I found some under my pillow along with a bottle of…I don’t know, some sort of gel. I bet there’s something under your pillow, too.” She was right. The room felt suddenly really really hot.

“Do you think, Percy…”

“No, he’s not the type to force such ideas on people. I bet it were his parents. Nowadays, teenagers our age are usually less…hesitant. At least, that’s what I heard. I think they assumed we’re already there and wanted to make sure we’ve got all the…supplies.”, she circumscribed and coughed.

Frank started twiddling his thumps. “This is so weird. I have no idea what to do. How…”, he made a gesture towards her abdomen “…and how…”, his eyes went down on himself. He sighed again and tried to control his arousal. Yes, he still was aroused. No idea how. “There’s so much I’d like to do but I have no idea if that’s alright or even good or if you’re comfortable with anything,”, he admitted shyly.

“Mind if I describe you how I picture it?” He turned towards her, eyes round and his breathing accelerated. “I’m scared. If you do that, I might…make a fool of myself. Just imagining listening to you saying that kind of stuff…”, he gestured down, obviously hoping she would understand. “Unless…no, forget it.” Hazel considered. He had the impression that she knew what he was proposing and by what the girls had described each other, it was probably a good idea to turn attention to _him_ before doing anything else so he wouldn’t be tempted to rush things. Otherwise, he didn’t know if they were even ready for the smallest step in that direction.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes when she leaned in for a kiss, while her hand sneaked down his groin and into his pants. He moaned out immediately and shied away, but she smiled at him reassuringly and moved her fingers tentatively, like admiring the texture. “Please, I have no idea. Can you…show me how it’s done so I won’t hurt you or anything, Frank? And can you undress? The fabric's in the way a bit.” Her face heated up again or, well, even further.

His eyes must look so desperate – torn between want and fear and embarrassment, but he nodded. Frank stripped down his pants and underwear, shaking with nervous energy. She laid her hand back on him and he closed his fingers around hers and moved their hands up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. “Alright.", she started and whispered in his ear. "I imagine you undressing me. Slowly, so you can kiss my neck and my shoulders when you take off my bra and then your lips travel down m-my…my breasts.” He was panting already and their hands sped up. “The girls said that preparation is essential, so you would first…explore me…with…your mouth.” Right now, his mouth was busy with chanting her name in an incomprehensible way, because her every word was thrilling him. “Then, carefully, with your fingers and a bit of that gel or something, you would find that little numb that is called…” She really tried very hard not to stutter now. Their pace had increased even further. “…c-clit-clitoris…and m-move your fingers on it. And one finger of your other hand…would…enter. Prepare me…for...for you.” At that, he gasped loudly and white streaks covered their fingers. Hazel observed this with greatest interest while Frank panted. “So this is what it looks like.”

He locked his eyes with the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to be over so fast; I should've warned you or something..." Hazel did not even give him the chance to finish his sentence but locked their lips.

"I think it was beautiful. I like to see you like this - enjoying yourself. You’re usually so tense, _praetor_.", Hazel mildly teased.

"Oh.", was all he said. "Can I...do some of the things you talked about? I-I would like that."

She gave a shy nod. “Yes, I would like that, too. But I don’t think I can continue talking…”

“Just tell me when there’s something really good or bad so I won’t, well, … so I’ll know I’m doing the right things.”, he caught himself.

They started kissing in an awkward angle and Frank just caressed her back, wanting to wait for the uneasiness to disappear. Slowly, they found a better position and he started moving his fingers under her top and pullover above and towards her breast. The fabrics were tight and unyielding, so he took both of them off her (and her head got stuck in them for only about one minute) and kissed Hazel immediately, so she would not find him staring.

It was still clumsy, everything he did. He fumbled more than he fondled and his kisses were sort of sloppy. He suggested something he’d never thought he’d be capable of. “Can you undress completely? I’ll take off my shirt, too. I know, you said you wanted me to do it, but I think it’ll be easier if we’re both just naked and…maybe hold each other for a while? To get used to…this?”

Hazel agreed and was soon sitting in his lap, not a stitch of clothing covering that glorious skin. Their kissing was more determined, now, less careful. Frank remembered what she had told him before and had the urge to explore her in the way she’d described. He put both of his arms around her back and held her tight while he kissed downwards. This way, she was forced to bow backwards and move headfirst towards the floor, which provided him with the most beautiful sight so far. When his tongue reached her navel, she sighed a bit (he took it as a positive sign) and he put one hand under her head and one around her hips and turned them so she was lying on the bed beneath him.

Frank was a good Roman. When Hazel had described how she imagined being with him, even though being slightly…distracted…, he had memorized every word and now acted accordingly. With every kiss and touch, every lick and nibble, his courage increased (Hazel was producing such indescribable noises!). Frank discovered that he loved the hint of sweetness in her taste. When he broke the safety seal of the lubricant and let his fingers discover her, slowly first (but she encouraged him), it did not take long until she moaned and moved against him. It seemed like she wanted him to go even faster, deeper, harder and he did until she cried out and a bunch of diamond earrings flew her way, probably runaways from the parents’ bedroom. _Secondary damage_ , Frank decided.

His focus was on Hazel’s face and her slightly sweaty body. “Was that alright? How do you feel?”

“I feel great. Really relaxed and happy and…I don’t know how to describe it.”, she smiled. “But I still want to go further. Put the condom on?”

When had she become so blunt? Well, technically, there was no reason to be shy about anything, now, since they had already seen and felt each others’ bodies. Frank reached for the packet and realized that he had no idea how to put on a condom, so he pulled out the instruction leaflet and read it thoroughly. Hazel giggled. “Leo once argued that you would read the ingredient’s list of a soup can. At the moment, I’m close to agreeing.”

He made a face on that comment but she pecked his cheek and waited for him to finish his reading. Frank sighed and put a bit of lube on himself, set it aside, sheathed the condom, and finally looked at her, unsure what to do now.

Hazel lay down on her back again and handed him the lubricant again. “Come here. Can you do that thing with your fingers again before…?” And he did. After a few minutes, Hazel asked him to stop so they could give _it_ a try. In this moment, Frank felt more nervous than during the quest on the Argo, all the battles in New Rome and every Spelling Contest he’d ever attended together. Nevertheless, he slowly settled in between her legs and gasped. It still felt strange. Everything was so tight and slippery, but still so nice and warm. He tried everything he could to be as slow and careful as possible (he already feared that he would change into a snail or something). Still, a small tear gleamed at the corner of her eye and he stopped all of his movement to kiss her tenderly. “It’s ok.”, she murmured. “It hurts but it feels good. Please go on.”

After several long moments and very slow pushes, they were joined. His arms encircled her and there were no words for this bond he felt with her, right now, right here. “How do you feel, _delicia_?”, he asked and her golden eyes sparkled at the Latin. “Connected.”, Hazel simply answered and hugged him back. “But a bit painful.”

“I’m going to retreat now.”, Frank told her. She started to object but he just shook his head. “I’m not going to hurt you further just so I can have my fun. Maybe the next time, it’ll be easier and we’ll both be happy.” He kissed her nose and left her body. The sheathe was shining in a bright red now, like her thighs. _Oh dear._ Hazel followed his gaze.

“Oh. I did not expect it to be so much.”

“Maybe you should use some unicorn draught. Or ambrosia?”, he suggested but she shook her head. “No, I want to feel it like that. I don’t want to heal this magically and forget about this beautiful night. It’s a good thing and I don’t want to cover it.”

Frank lay down with her after having disposed the condom and handed her a wet wipe (he always carried them around with him – he had adopted that from his grandmother). “Do you remember the day we met Percy? When we tried to speak French to each other and failed?”

“Yeah?”

“You were always on my mind even then. You’re great, Hazel. I’m honored that you chose to be with me. _Je t’aime_ , Hazel Levesque.”

She cried again, this time from happiness. “ _Je t’aime_ , Frank Zhang.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, but woke up in the middle of the night. This time, there was nearly no pain or awkwardness and it felt nice for both of them – even though neither climaxed again. They decided that that would be their goal for any further tries, but not tonight, with all the soreness. Hazel mockingly complained that she would remember it for several days whenever she’d try to sit down, but her smile told Frank that he had not disappointed her like he’d feared before. Hopefully she would be telling a nicer story in the _baths_ than the other girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really tried to get into their shy characters without making them look helpless. Let me know if you like/dislike something. 
> 
> And next, finally - Will and Nico! Readers, just a warning, this probably won't be very sexy/romantic/whatever you expect. It's their first time...after all. Please don't get mad if it doesn't meet your expectations (I know there are really great Solangelo smut stories out there and I won't even try to keep up with that).


	40. Love and lust - Will and Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright - Solangelo time. I have the urge to run and hide under a rock.

Will was spread on the ground and watched the carpet fill with dust. It didn’t really, but that’s what he imagined. There was no other reason to be so fascinated by the floor and he needed at least an excuse to himself. The black haired boy that looked so ridiculously hot in his clothes paced up and down beside him, probably waiting for the start of a conversation that Will had been avoiding ever since theyhad left the fancy restaurant. _Stupid posh place of a classy joint…_ He didn’t meet Nico’s eyes until the latter lost his patience.

“Alright, spit it out, Solace. You’ve been moping around since we came here. What’s the matter? I thought you liked the show? Was it the food? Are you disappointed that my father didn’t show up?”, his paces had become even faster.

Will turned his head towards him. “You really have no idea why?”

“Would I ask if I had? Come on, I don’t see a reason – apart from those I listed – for you to sulk around like a neglected kitten.” If he hadn’t been so annoyed that would’ve insulted him. Or amused, he was undecided. At the moment, everything was only worsening his mood.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Seriously, Nico, that guy practically undressed you with his eyes and you didn’t even realize? Funny enough, you had to tell him that you’re ‘not a free agent’… _Gods,_ I was about to kick him in the…”, he stopped himself.

Nico watched the outburst with a sort of fond fascination. “You are….jealous?” Will groaned and nodded. “And would have wanted me to – what – present you to the world?”

Well, that sounded stupid. “When you put it like this I sound pretty immature.” – “Make an educated guess why.”

He went back to watching the carpet.  Maybe he did act pathetic enough to worry his _don’t-call-me-boyfriend_ or maybe the other boy was just uneasy being the rational part in their relationship for once, but suddenly, Nico’s weight was pressed upon his back, his arms encircling Will’s chest from _(Gods, that felt so nice)_ behind and he murmured into his ear. “Hey, _sole_ , there’s nothing you have to worry about. I’m sorry.” He licked the edge of his ear (his most sensitive spot) and the son of Apollo shuddered from pleasure. “I’m just not ready yet to be so…out-going, literally. And he really caught me by surprise – I, I didn’t expect that.” Nico sighed. “Don’t be mad, please. I promise, you’re stuck with me until you’ve had enough…” It sounded sad. Will turned his head to face the other. “Nico, I don’t think I could ever get enough of you. Why would you think that?”

“Evidence.”, was the muttered answer. Will managed to snap out of his mood and kissed him chastely. “Then I’ll have to do my best to prove you wrong on every single day. I’m not mad, ok? Just a pit…possessive. Of course, you have the right to not want to display so much public affection. It’s just…sometimes I’d like that. Sue me, I’m needy tonight. Maybe it’s that time of the month for me…”, he murmured and offered a smile.

Nico chuckled. “That would explain the sulkiness. You need chocolate? Or maybe a hot-water bottle?”

“Wait – you know what I referred to? I didn’t even think you’d catch the joke.”

“Please, I’ve had to be around Hazel for _some time_ when she tried to adjust to the modern world. Believe me, that girl can be scary once a month.” He nibbled on Will’s earlobe again. “So, you’re a bit needy for affection and care, huh?” The blonde just snuffled. “See what I can do to help you.” His fingers traced his sides up and down. Nico let one hand slip under Will’s shirt to touch his abdominals and slung the other arm tighter around his shoulders while biting alongside his neck.

The healer felt a tingling sensation in his stomach that kept wandering down. Nico’s hand turned Will’s chin around and pulled him into a deep and long kiss. This was new and felt absolutely fabulous. Will was aware that Nico was very capable of physical tenderness, but never before he had been so voluntarily affectionate or daring. Then the boy moved his hips, probably to snuggle closer or something, but he was lying on top of Will and the position was absolutely inviting for dubious thoughts. The healers moaned aloud and lifted his hips a bit from the floor to intensify the contact. He met hardness and the Italian inhaled astonished and pressed closer.

Something snapped inside his head and he turned around so Nico lay on him, face-to-face, and kissed him again, harder this time. Intense desire flooded him. Will let his hands explore as well as Nico’s did and both boys were panting into each other’s mouth soon.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable, shall we?”, the blonde asked out of breathe and the other boy nodded. They sat on the couch, Nico on Will’s lap and the blonde took his hand and started trailing kisses from the tip of his fingers to the crook of the elbows. The black head was covered in his chest, biting his collarbone open-mouthed in an attempt to keep quiet. Will put him down into a horizontal position and let his mouth wander from his belly button up his abdomen, lifting the shirt while doing that. Nico moaned and moved his hands above his head, likely to get comfortable. A minute later, his soft noises from before ended as he abruptly stopped Will, holding condoms and a bottle of lube in his hands.

“What are those?”

“Condoms and lube, if you ask me.”, Will offered grinning. The Italian rolled his eyes. “I know that, I just wondered why they’re hidden beneath my pillow. I don’t think Percy did that.”

The healer merely shrugged. “Must’ve been his mother, then. Nice of her, but that stuff won’t help us, anyway.”

The black haired raised an eyebrow and Will explained, ever the doctor. “That kind of lube is absorbed too quickly, meaning: It dries out. And these condoms are made for vaginal, not anal penetration. They could tear.” He reached into his bag and dug out another bottle and another package. “We need this and these.”, he said and placed both on the small table behind them. He went back to kissing Nico, whose eyes had followed his hands with a strange expression. They made out for a while, but the atmosphere had changed. When he went to further undress the younger boy, he hesitated. 

“Are you alright? Your pulse is really fast…” Will was uneasy. Nico tended to jump the gun if he was unsure; like he followed the ‘grit your teeth and get on with it’- attitude and that would be the guarantee for a terrible first time whatsoever. He told him that and got a scowl.

“Shut up, I’m just nervous. I thought it was ok to be?”

The healer sighed and sat back. “Of course, but you’re as tense as a rock. Nico, we don’t have to do anything simply because we could. It’s completely fine to wait, really. There’s no need to rush thing if you’re not…”

“That’d be stupid, we’ve done the research, we’re prepared,...”

At least, so much was true. They had talked about many things concerning their first penetrative sex ( _Will I ever be able to get out of the doctor’s mode?_ , Will wondered) and had done a thorough research on all the hygienic, physical and emotional aspects. He was a trained medic and much less impulsive than Nico (even though just as inexperienced) – in addition, he was absolutely familiar with the human body and therefore less concerned about anything sexual. Nico himself had proposed that he wanted to accept the passive role so he’d be able to concentrate just on his body; they considered he would be able to act more relaxed this way. Nevertheless, Will was aware that knowledge did only so much good…some issues could not be covered by theory. He shot a worried look at the raven-haired boy.

“Being prepared and being ready are two completely different things, _espero_.”, he softly said.

Nico pouted. Will tried to grasp for his hand, but he just shrugged him off and hung his dark head. “They say it’s risky everywhere. They say it hurts. It’s hard enough - .” He flinched at the unintended pun but Will remained silent “ – to try and forget about what people would’ve thought of it in the past and everything but this whole…’pain and injury’-thing.”

“Yeah, I know that’s a risk. But it’s the same for boys and girls. If she’s not ready and not properly prepared, she’ll get hurt and it will be painful as well…”

Nico gnawed on his lips. He looked so young and innocent like that. “Just that getting hurt at _that_ place…and the possible side effects.” He made a very vague gesture.

The blonde had to smile a bit. It was quite adorable how shy Nico still was at certain topics; or maybe that was just his own twisted perception after all those years as a medic. “You know that I would have to be the meanest, cruelest and rudest person ever to cause you hurt, excessive bleeding or let alone incontinence?”

“Do you really have to be so forthright?”

He crossed his arms. “Would you rather have me talk to you like to a child? We’ve been through that before; if you feel mature enough to do it, you should be mature enough to say it. Period.” Deadly glare. Chunter. Deadly glare. “How about this: We’ll try to enjoy the night with some things we’re a bit more familiar with and leave the rest to the future. There’ll be plenty of possibilities to go further, right? I’d rather go slow than do anything too fast.”

Nico threw his arms up in the air. “But that’s stupid. I trust you, I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m chickening out…”, the Italian blubbered but was interrupted. “Boy, this is not a test of courage. I don’t want you to feel dared into this. Don’t you think I’m feeling like _I’m_ going up the walls, too? I’m so nervous because I don’t want to ruin this or make a fool of myself or anything.” Will took his shoulders and forced him took look into his eyes. “We’ve. Got. Time. So, why don’t we head for the shower together and see where this’ll lead?” His suggestion came with a seductive undertone.

The son of Hades took his hand with a shy smile and they went to the bathroom, the tension from earlier gone now they had decided to wait a little longer. Nico seemed eager to get him out of his clothes (he practically ripped them off his body) and Will hoped that he was not trying to make anything up to him. On the other hand, he found himself absolutely needy as well and briefly wondered why they were both so wound up. _Maybe it’s just the nerves_.

As soon as both boys were naked, Nico’s lips and tongue traced lines all along his body and Will was left a whimpering mess. When they finally made it into the shower, Nico immediately went down on his knees. The black head was on his stomach and soft kisses mixed with probing licks in his navel (which caused severe shivering). Will felt the long fingers pressed into his back and crawl down his skin until they reached his butt and went up again. The healer made a loud noise and had to steady himself on the slide bar, because Nico took him in all the way and, at the same moment, scratched his fingernails all over his backside. He didn’t last long until muffled cries filled the air (he bit into his hand for silence).

Unfortunately, the water started getting colder soon after so they decided to just get clean and relocate Nico’s turn onto the sofa. As soon as they were settled, Will pulled on Nico’s towel and threw it anywhere. His lips wandered the olive body up and down and his hands held him close. They made out with new fever, even though Will had just released. Maybe it was the perks of being 15, but why was he still so wanton? The blonde lay on top of the other boy, brushing their centers against each other with determination but never going on to the end.

He wasn’t even sure how often they stopped midways to kiss, to hold each other tightly or just to lose their hands in each other’s hair while sharing their whispered desires. Nico made the softest noises, gentle and yet needy until he reached a point where both boys where facing each other in their embrace, shivering. “Will”, Nico moaned, “I’ve changed my mind.”

The blonde raised his head, rather puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t care about fast and slow and everything. I _want_ you. Please!” When the healer hesitated, he offered his arm. “Take my pulse – that’s not just nerves, right?” It was racing, just as fast but also much more pronounced than before, as if his body was trying to send the highest amount of blood possible through his veins. That was pure arousal and Will needed to remind himself how to breathe. He nodded and moved Nico’s shaking legs apart. This was it. They would do this.

He reached for the lube and kissed the black haired boy’s lean underbelly to distract him a bit before he started the prepping. The first finger was easy - Nico was relaxed and aroused. His tightness showed with the second one and Will had to tingle up and down his back with his finger tips until he was able to ease off enough to allow both fingers to enter. He reminded Nico to work with his breathing, so he could open up in a controlled way every time he exhaled. The healer added the lubrication on his hand and managed to pour a bit liquid directly into his lover.

With now two fingers inside, he was able to feel his way towards the prostate gland. The bump was small but when he touched it, the young Italian moaned out aloud, moving back onto him. Will decided to concentrate on it a bit longer (the more aroused Nico was the better) and started to massage while telling him how beautiful and hot he looked like that. Will tried to concentrate on Nico as much has he could; otherwise he would have to acknowledge his own ‘situation’ and would rush things.

The usually so quiet boy transformed into a quite vocal subject under his hands and much too soon he had to stop his actions or it would be over before they’d started. At finger three, Nico whimpered and Will asked if he was in pain.

“No. It was just stinging a bit.”, the son of Hades admitted.

“Tell me where.”

Nico’s face went blank and confused. Will had to admit, he wouldn’t have any idea himself if asked to describe whatever happened down there… “Imagine it as a clock, twelve is up towards your stomach and six is down to your back. Where does it sting?”

Nico considered. “Between three and five?” Will’s re-lubed fingers went there and gave a gentle massage until he was given the ok to add another one. He couldn’t tear his eyes of the beauty beneath him. Estimating the dimension they had reached now, they were probably more than good for the next step. He was able to move his fingers in and out without Nico complaining. In fact, from the constant moaning leaving his lips, he seemed to be really into this.

Will pulled out his fingers and the other boy turned around, a slight disappointment on his face. When he saw the blonde sit down and putting on the condom along with _a lot_ of lube (the sheets would be ruined after that), he hurriedly moved towards him. The blue eyes searched the brown ones.

“You really sure you wanna do this? If not, ...”

Nico’s finger pressed on the healer’s lips. “I can’t wait to feel you.”, he spoke in a low voice. Will tried to regain control on his accelerated breath and dragged the Italian on top of him, positioning himself between his rim. “Sit down on me.”, he sighed. “As soon as it hurts, stop. I’ll hold you. We’ll do this slow and steady, ok? No rush whatsoever and don’t feel forced to, well, ‘push through’ or something if you’re not comfortable anymore. Sorry about the pun.”

Nico kissed him and whispered “It’s fine.”

He started to go down. After not even an inch, Will stopped and steadied him. _Gods, this is so tight. It must hurt him._ “Are you ok?”

Nico exhaled and nodded. “Yeah. I’m just…adjusting? Don’t worry, I’m being careful with myself and you.”, he teased.

“I’m not worried the tiniest bit about me right now.”, Will mockingly scolded. “I’m great, thank you very much.” Both chuckled and continued their slow connection. There were many stops and open-mouthed kisses; sometimes they were breathing through each other’s lungs without even considering to carry on. Inch by inch, Will felt the pressure growing and his ability to keep the slow pace was put to the test in the most challenging way, but the hardest part ( _I really need to work on the mental puns!_ ) was yet to come.

When he was all the way in, both boys stopped, panting. Will embraced the black haired boy tightly so he would not move and Nico sent him a questioning look. “Your body is still reacting to the ‘foreign object’ within. It will take some time to accept and adjust. I would like to wait a bit so you won’t feel like using the bathroom while being with me. Is that alright?” Nico frowned a bit at the topic but nodded. Will was convinced his assumption was right, because the Italian had shifted uncomfortably before and his muscles still worked a bit too much around him.

His lover exhaled with a shaky breath. “Are you sure you can wait this long? Won’t you…” He blushed again and gestured down. “…lose it?”

Will laughed and winked. “I’m good. After all, I’ve got a 15 year old body full of hormones and a screaming hot boyfriend with a ripped body towering above me. I don’t think anything’s going to soften so easily.” His statement was a bit aspired since it took most of his self-control to keep up his restraint (and he was even more than grateful that they had had their way in the shower before – otherwise this probably wouldn’t be possible at all).

They shared a passionate kiss for a very long while, or so it seemed to Will. The healer did everything he could think of to make the young Italian relax as much as possible, but couldn’t stay completely still. Every smallest movement and the reaction Nico’s body gave caused his nerves to go haywire. Will nibbled Nico’s earlobes and neck, he trailed his tongue along his jaw line and his fingernails caressed his back.

Soon, Nico shuffled. “Please, Will, can you…move? Since I’m on top, I would usually say _I_ ’d move but my legs are kind of shaky.”

The blonde boy smiled and nodded, “With pleasure, _espero._ ”  In a whisper, he assured. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it with the slow pace.” The dark chocolate eyes looked inquiring so he explained: “I don’t think it would be a good idea to move fast when you’re still trying to get used to this.”

Nico gave him a soft kiss on the nose. “Thanks. This is still a bit weird, though. Really, really good – but weird.”

He started a very shallow thrusting and got in deeper bit by bit, never increasing the steady rate. Even that was enough to drive him close to insanity and Nico’s shy moans and melodic sighs did not help. Will could already feel a hot building in his stomach. It got worse when the other boy asked him to move faster, _please_. He refused, not wanting to push to the physical limit.

“Please, run your fingers through my hair again, then. Rough.”, Nico begged and Will obliged, fighting his climax. His reward was a desperate panting and a tongue filled kiss. _Gods, that is so hot!_ , he thought. _But I need to change the position - otherwise the stimulation won’t be enough and he’ll be left behind._ Will put his arms around his lover and pushed him on his back, legs willingly spread wide below him. To improve his angle, he put his hands under Nico’s hips and shifted them up a bit. He liked the new position because he was able to caress the span of his back with his fingers and nails to stimulate him as intensely as possible. The moaning grew louder and Nico again pleaded him to go faster.

Will kept up his painfully slow and deliberate movements, no matter how much the sweet boy beneath begged for more. However much he wanted to just thrust blindly and aim for release, tomorrow, he would regret his actions if Nico were unable to sit. He kept licking the salt from his collarbone gently while prodding the backside and stroking the front.

Suddenly, Nico’s back ached and his breaths came out jerkingly. His hands went above his head like he tried to ground himself on the arm of the sofa and his whole body trembled. The black eyes were wide shut and the moans leaving his open mouth were growing louder and louder until Will caught them with his lips. He held the young boy close, his left hand hugging Nico’s back while his hips and right hand stayed restless in their slow and fast pace until this adorable boy was entirely spent.

His own climax neared inexorably. The heat rushed through his whole body, gathering in his groin. He didn’t want to overburden Nico’s body so he pulled out, shed the condom and stroked himself until he finished with a whimpered cry on the Italian’s still panting chest, too. Nico pulled his face down in a short and sweet kiss, muttering soft Italian words onto his lips.


	41. Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

To say that the next morning was weird would’ve been a colossal understatement. Jason and Piper met Will in the kitchen and helped him with the breakfast preparations, but didn’t exchange a word except for “Good morning.” His easy grin and the bags under his eyes told Jason enough to guess that his night with Nico had been as successful as Piper and his’.

About half an hour later, their noises had woken up the rest of the group (well, Will had gone to wake up Nico for he had still slept like a rock) and they started a mostly silent breakfast, though everyone had at least a smile on their face. Even Hazel, who seemed more than uneasy in her sitting position. Frank was the first to start a conversation.

“ _Ahem_ , Percy, are these your mothers’?” He held out a pair of earrings.

The other boy studied them in surprise. “Yeah, why d’you have them?”

Hazel blushed. “They made their way into our room yesterday evening?” There was a muted laughter from nearly everyone (expect Nico) following. Percy grinned at her comment (he tried really hard to keep from bursting out his laughter, Jason could tell).

“So”, he managed “I wonder how that happened.” Jason saw Frank and Hazel (and Nico) flinch and decided to help them out.

“Yeah, I also wonder how on earth it happened that my water bottle exploded at some point in the night.” Percy bit his lips but seemed more fond of himself than anything else and Annabeth looked only the slightest bit embarrassed and stood her ground. “Probably the same reason for the wall in the parents’ bedroom to nearly collapse, what would you say?”

“I think I’m leaving.”, Nico mumbled and wanted to get up but Will stopped him. “No way, Death Boy, you’re in desperate need of nutrition.”

“Why, did you burn that many calories during the night, Nico? I knew you had it in you, tiger!”, Leo mocked. The son of Hades covered his face in his arms and groaned. Will shot the Latino a look. “Tell me, Fire Man, did I smell something burn in your room?”

Unfortunately for him, the other one seemed rather proud of that. “Just the edge of the duvet cover and Calypso already fixed that.” The goddess nodded (she was at least a bit abashed).

Piper clasped her hands. “Alright, everyone – that much is confirmed: Everyone had sex yesterday night on a rather intense level. Question is: Why?” She looked around and Calypso raised her hands in defense.

“I’m really sorry; I didn’t plan to overdo the magic. It was done in a rush and I didn’t expect it to work so intense and…” She sounded like being on the edge of tears and her eyes were on Nico most of the time.

“Calypso, calm down, no one’s complaining.”, Will said and everyone nodded. His eyes were on the son of Hades as well, but not fearful at all. Nico looked back at him, showed one of his rare smiles and turned to her. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I think there’s no crying over spilt milk.”

“I don’t know what you spilled last night, _el atrevido_ , but I bet it wasn’t milk.”, Leo teased. A skeleton appeared next to him (again) and slapped the back of his head hard. “Hey, why is it always me with the dead ninjas? Alright, calm down, I didn’t say a word. Good corpse, nice corpse, go back to your grave.”

In that moment, there was a click at the door and Percy’s parents entered the scenery. His mom was a beauty, no denial, Jason thought. Along with Paul’s good natured look and their easy-going behavior he could not help but feel at home immediately. Sally didn’t even flinch at the skeleton in her kitchen.

“Who was stupid enough to bother Nico?”, she asked the group and went to hug the Italian immediately, even before greeting her own son. “It’s so lovely to see you again, dear. You look wonderful. I bet that gorgeous blonde over here is part of the reason for that, isn’t he?”, she greeted him and introduced herself to Will and they shook hands. Some sort of emotion crossed Will’s face at the contact but he didn’t say anything.

“Who’s your parent and what are your special abilities?”, Sally asked him with curiosity. He laughed and waved his hand. “Don’t worry; I’m a very boring demigod. I’m a healer.”

“Don’t listen to him, mom.”. Percy interrupted. “He’s the one that brought back Annabeth from the brick about a year ago. He’s the best battle medic you can imagine.”

“Oh, yes, dear, I remember you from the Empire State Building. You were dead on your feet but still patched up the wounded and provided medication. There’s really no need to be modest, Will.”

She then turned towards Percy and hugged him. “Did you have a good evening with Nico’s dad?”

“No, he didn’t come, but the evening was great either way. What about you two?”

“Oh, the Hotel was fabulous and the wine was absolutely great.”, Paul answered and Will suddenly spoke up with concern. “You didn’t drink alcohol, did you, Sally?”

She was confused, just like the rest of them. “Of course, I paid for it. Why?”

He fidgeted and his eyes went to the floor. “I – I didn’t mean to…I thought you knew. Is – is your cycle that irregular?” There was a collective gasp from the girls and a collective wincing from the boys.

“Dude, no talking about my mom’s girl problems!”, Percy groaned but Sally’s eyes went wide in understanding. “How far?”, she whispered and suddenly Jason understood, too.

The healer bit his lips. “About seven, maybe eight weeks. If you let me touch you again, I can maybe tell a bit more. I could even do a gynecological checkup if you wanted; I looked after Mellie during her pregnancy and did the delivery – but if it’s not absolutely necessary…” Nico had once told Jason that Will had not liked the whole childbirth experience so far and everything connected with female urology wasn’t his favorite, either.

Percy started celebrating as soon as he'd had caught up. “Mom, you’re pregnant! That’s so cool! Congratulations! I’m gonna be a big brother, then? Will – can you tell the sex already?” He ran around the table to hug first his mother and his stepfather. Paul seemed thoroughly pleased. “Let’s hope it’s a girl. Another of your sort would be quite a challenge.” Suddenly, everyone had gotten up and congratulated Percy’s parents. The girls were the most enthusiastic.

Will had placed one hand on Sally’s belly (she had luckily refused the more intense check-up) and murmured in ancient Greek. “Healthy, strong, stubborn child – do you want to know the sex?”, he asked Sally. She nodded and he grinned at Paul. “You’re lucky.”

Percy started jumping up and down the room. “Jackpot! It’s a baby sister! I’m gonna have a little sister! Annabeth, did you hear that?” Jason watched him embrace his girlfriend and it dawned on him that, would _she_ accidentally end up pregnant, he’d probably be the happiest boyfriend ever. The same thought seemed to cross her mind as well, but rather than be shocked at the prospect, her smile could not have been warmer.

Nico had joined Will, whom Sally had just asked about the probability of miscarriage (“I’m not very young to be a mom again”) and told her. “There’s no aura around you or the child. You’ll both be fine and there’s no reason to worry. She’ll be as adorable as you.” They hugged again (what was is with that woman that even the Ghost King got out of his shadow in her presence?)

Shortly after, they group decided to leave the family alone for celebration. Jules-Albert drove them back to Camp and Percy and Annabeth would join them one more time for the goodbye-celebrations before everyone would head back into the world of school, monsters and quests.


	42. Reckless troublemakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

When everyone else was gone, Percy and Annabeth sat down with Sally. Paul had excused himself to buy groceries and maybe some books on pregnancy, children and, Annabeth figured, probably a cradle or something already. He’d been nearly as bouncy as her boyfriend in his happiness when he’d left them. Percy’s mother…not so much.

“Well, this is quite… _news_ , I guess.”, Sally said carefully and fiddled with her necklace.

Percy looked at her in bewilderment. “Mom – aren’t you…happy? I thought you were out of your wits and everything.”

Her eyes were so worried. “I don’t know, Percy. It’s always so dangerous around here.” Before he could even start to apologize and feel guilty, she stopped him. “Nothing of this is your fault, sweetheart. But you are who you are. And I felt so terrible so many times missing you, being worried about you…I’m scared.”, she admitted und turned to Annabeth. “I know that’s stupid and cowardly, right?” The girl shook her head. “No Sally, of course not! It’s wonderful news, but nevertheless, you _do_ life in a dangerous environment and your previous experiences with having children weren’t easy at all. It’s only natural to be scared.”

“Thank you very much!” Percy pouted. “I _really_ can feel the love here. At least _I’m_ happy to have a sibling!” He rose and looked about ready to stomp out of the room when his girlfriend forced him to sit down again. She had seen the shadow of a tear dwelling in his eyes.

“Seaweed Brain, calm down, alright? We love you no matter what sort of trouble you bring. And, for the record, every demigod is a pain in the a… _back_ for their parents. That doesn’t make it our fault – we didn’t choose to be born like this. But it does not make it easier from an objective perspective.” She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Percy’s mother wore a sad smile on her lips.

“Sweetheart, all I ever wanted is for you to be safe. I’m still praying to every god listening that you’ll have the chance to live a long and secure life. But your little sister will not be able to fight and defend herself as a baby. She cannot strangle the snakes in her cradle.” Sally gave a sad smile at the memory and took his other hand. “I just want you to promise me you won’t be jealous or anything, sweetheart. Your little sister will probably have a normal life – well, as normal as it can get around here and…”

Her son interrupted her. “Mom, please, I’m _thrilled_ that it’s like that. You and Paul will be great with her. And I’ll try my best not to mess things up, ok? I’m so happy you’re going to have a baby that won’t be a reckless troublemaker all along – how could I be jealous?” His sea-green eyes were so honest and filled with joy when he looked at her that Annabeth could understand the tears rolling down Sally’s eyes. Percy might be full of mischief and laziness when it came to things like school, but he had a golden heart.

When he realized things were getting emotional, he added: “It’s good it’s a girl, though. Another dude could totally turn over the whole place again – I bet I got that from the mortal side.”, he grinned at her. When he noticed Annabeth’s disapproving gaze, he said hastily “I know, girls can be just as troublesome but I’m confident that your sex it way better in learning appropriate behavior than us dumb boys. We always take our time for catching up, you know.” _Alright, I can’t be mad at him. But that reminds me…_

“Well, Seaweed Brain, at least _you_ are in desperate need for catch-up anyway – so you’ll have the slightest chance to get your diploma, you know that, right?” She shot him a stern look and was not at all surprised at his astonishment.

“But – why should I? I have a guaranteed admission and scholarship in New Rome!”

Annabeth sighed. _Sometimes_ , she thought, _it would be easier if I could just allocate a stun-collar_. “Percy, to go there, you need to pass all your exams at high-school and excel at the SAT and DSTOMP tests as well. It won’t be easy at all to start college.”

“WHAT? Are you kidding me?” His eyes were puppy-like, again and she knew he was begging her to cry out _April Fools_ or something. She just shook her head.

“But, but, but _how_ in Poseidon’s Beard am I supposed to catch up a whole year of high school _and_ prepare these tests _and_ hang in my normal studies? I rarely was able to pass my usual courses the last years. Wise Girl – I…” He seemed too desperate to form words.

Annabeth hugged him. “Hey, it’s ok. I’ll help you with the studying. It’s gonna be hard and we’ll have more than one fight about it but I promise I’ll get you to studying in New Rome and if it takes me daily whipping.”

Later, when Paul came home, all the three of them made the boy solemnly swear that he’d stay out of trouble and dangerous stupidities until he had his diploma, his sister was out of the woods and his mothers’ book was on the best-selling list. In other words, it could take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short one this time but I didn't want to stretch it with empty words and bore everyone... ;-)


	43. Can I hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories . They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria and Lysander). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Back at Camp, when the group separated, Nico went to see Maria almost immediately. The poor girl had barely slept because of his essay – he had completely forgotten about it but that insane kid had written ten sheets of papers in the tiniest handwriting possible!

With a sighed promise to read his way through this mess of words he went to his Cabin but Maria followed him. “So, how was your night out?”, she asked curiously and sat down next to him on his cushion lounge.

“Actually, really good. A bit weird at times, you know, my friends can be totally immature now and then and there was the morning after...”, he stopped himself when he realized what he was talking about. If he had hoped for Maria not to be able to count two and two together, he'd been wrong. She grinned.

“So, _things_ happened?”

“No. I'm absolutely not having this conversation with you.”

She threw her head back so the black hair fell around her shoulder like a veil. “Listen, Nico, I am not _that much_ younger than you and I understand everything about desire and romance. That's why I am so easily distracted at times.” She suddenly seemed very nervous and bit her lip. “I've been talking to Lysander last night.”, she confessed.

He took the girl by her shoulders. “Talking?”

“Yes, just talking.” She blushed. “Maybe we kissed once. It was very short and sweet, nothing...you know...”

He felt himself calm down after having started to built a serious amount of anger. “So, what did you talk about?”

“I've had a heart-to-heart with my mother. She's aware that I cannot bear the thought of locking myself away from people out of fear. I need to live amongst them. I want to learn, I want to study, I want to read and discuss and experience. Staying here, locked away from the mortal world is just not right for me and Calliope agrees. Problem is, I'm not a fighter and I don't want to drag you out there with me when you clearly don't belong.”, she adds apologetically when he starts frowning.

Nico waves his hand. “I promised to keep you safe.”

“ _Si_ , but the least I wanted was your happiness being limited because of my selfishness. Lysander asked me to come with him. He's a great shot and a decent fighter. And I really want to go with him.” Maria's eyes were full of concern and fight at the same time. Nico sighed at the imagination.

“I don't like him. He's always teasing and flirting and reckless...I don't trust him!”, the Ghost King exclaimed.

Maria acted completely unexpected when she suddenly hugged him. “You're a good person, Nico. Don't ever doubt that. But you have a whole lifetime of catching up do to and I agree with my mother that you need the chance to 'embrace the happiness you are worthy of'. I know that you'll be there for me whenever I need you. But I disagree with my mother that I am a damsel in distress. I need to make my own experiences and mistakes. My father's death taught me to life live to its fullest and to not fear the consequences. When the summer ends, I will leave.” She kissed his cheek. “We'll stay in contact, though. Promise you'll IM me at least every two weeks?”

Nico sighed and tried very hard not to judge or hold grudges against Will's brother. _Will said he's a good guy and I trust Will. She'll be fine._ “Less than a week in the demigod world and she's already using Iris Messages...”, he teased.

“I'm a fast learner.”, Maria laughed. “Please don't be mad. Lysander and I are not even dating or anything – it's much too soon for that. But we have a certain _gravity_ towards each other and I don't want to miss my chance on happiness.” Nico nodded at that, understanding the underlying meaning. _Who knows how long we have?_

Maria looked around and her gaze fell towards the violin lying innocently in one of the corners. “You play?”

“I used to. Now, I'm only trying to remember.” Nico shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid her eyes. “I didn't think I'd still be able to but some of the techniques came back when I practiced.”

Her face started glowing. “Can I hear?”, she begs.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please? Please?”

“No.”

“Please? Please? Please?”

“I can go on like this forever. No.”

Maria pushed her forefinger into his chest. “How about a bet, then? If I manage to hear out a whole Shakespearean poem from Lysander without _going wild_ , you will play _one song_ at the fire. What do you say?”

Nico figured. He'd seen her around Will's brother. There was no way she'd be able to behave properly; the risk of losing was minimal.

“What do I get when you lose?”

“I'm cooking Italian for you?” Maria rolled her eyes. “Come on, Nico, are you too chicken for an easy bet?”

“Calm down, _Biancaneve_ _._ I hope just your cooking is worth it...”

There was no reason to be nervous. He wasn't going to lose. She'd never be able to resist, right? Shortly after Maria had left Cabin 13, he read her essay and gasped in horror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short one, I know, but I didn't want the break be too long. Hopefully there are not too many mistakes in here.
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, we're heading towards the end....any requests or open conflicts?


	44. Try to do as my father said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan (except for Maria and Lysander). I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, guys, this is the end. The last chapter. I'm going to miss this.

 

The last day of Camp had come. The celebrations started early due to the recent war and the newfound bond with the Romans (which was even stronger now, since, that very morning, a nicely filled package from the children of Bacchus had arrived; including everything a decent party needed). Everyone was eager for the mayhem to start.

Well, everyone except for his boyfriend, who hated being called that. Nico had been a nervous wreck since their return. He had kept on hiding himself in Cabin 13 for hours, really, without anyone knowing what he was doing all the time. The only one who was obviously happy about his state, was Maria. This morning, with the sweetest smile, she had asked Lysander to recite an absolute masterpiece of Shakespeare (which he'd done) and had been able to sit calmly throughout the whole thing (which had surprised everyone except Mitchell from the Aphrodite Cabin and Lysander himself). Nico muttered something about her having found a way to learn behavior around the boy.

“Desensitization.”, he explained towards Will. “They practiced for hours and hours. He read her poems and plays and stories while she tried everything to focus her mind on something else. Whenever she couldn't, he splashed her face with cold water or something. That's why she trusts him now.”, Nico grumbled and went for his Cabin again.

In the evening, the beads were given to the campers and the celebrations began. Will decided that this year was his favorite by far. Never before had he felt this alive or this happy to be alive. Campfire had never before been so beautiful. S'mores never before tasted so great. The food had never before been so rich. Before the sing-along started, Maria rose from her sitting position to make an announcement.

“My dear friends. It is an honor to me, as your newest camper, to announce something unique. Due to a recently lost bet and my not-so-innocent influence on the matter, today, we will be entertained not solely by the children of the God of Music but by a rather darker legacy.” She winked. “He will give us a listening sample of his very own talent with instruments. Ladies and gentlemen – Mr. Nico di Angelo!”

People around looked absolutely stunned when said artist shot Maria the deadliest glare possible and reached behind himself to reveal a beautiful violin. He started playing. Gasps were carried through the audience. _The kid plays Paganini! The famous Caprice 24!_ Will thinks. _He plays the most complicated Italian composer!_ and _Damn, he is good!_ and _That's what he's been doing in his solitude._

After the first sixty seconds, though, Nico's play changed. He made a sort of improvised passage and then he was playing Creep by Radiohead in such an engaging way...The tune was flawless, its underlying meaning as clear as glass. All the emotions, the loneliness and pain lay bare between the notes. Will heard some of his siblings cry along and had the urgent desire to sob uncontrolled himself. _This is so beautiful and fitting and at the same time so sad because it exactly describes how he felt before. I am not crying, am I?  
_

When Nico finished, there was first silence and then a sudden erupt of cheers, cries and applause. He seemed woken from a trance but shyly smiled while putting his instrument away.

“Di Angelo – that was quite a thing.”, Clarisse admitted. “Who would've guessed a dark and brooding freak from the nastiest hole of darkness would come up with something like that?” Her words were not meant badly, Will knew, but Nico reacted insulted.

“Have you ever seen the place you call ugly? D'you think it's a dark and muddy pit my father lives in?”

She shrugged. “No idea. Just heard some descriptions and saw some pics. Don't really care until I die, I guess. But hey, I didn't expect you to have any sense for beauty at all...well, at least it's only music and not words.” Nico's annoyance was almost palpable but he got over this quite fast, Will mused, because he knew the decisive line that suddenly formed around his mouth. Whatever his thoughts were, they were hidden beneath those orbs of blackness.

 “Only because you cannot imagine it, the Underworld _has_ beauty in it.”, he snarled. “Sometimes there’s more than the first impression let’s on about. Maybe you are just too blind to see or too lazy to care.”

“ _Nel fitto della notte_ ”, Nico began talking in a very low voice. His Italian was stunningly soft and flowing like a river. His voice usually lost its entire grumble and accuse when he spoke in his mother tongue, like he had only adopted it for his English. As he spoke, blue flames started glowing above their head, showing the scenery of Venice in the 1930s. A gondola sailed through the canals and under the bridges, while people were strolling at the sides, stopping here and there to talk, shop or watch. The longer Nico talked, the more the surroundings dissolved until only the image of the small ship in the canals remained. Maria waited some moments before she suddenly started translating the Italian words:

“It is in the deepest night that we have to face our true selves. All of our fears, all of our abysses and the worst of what we are lies openly to the world. We stumble, we cry, we promise our soul to the very essence of darkness just to realize that there is nothing and no one to rescue us. All we can do is trying to cope, to push through and to not forget who we are. Finding my way through the night has been to most excruciating, dangerous and terrifying experience ever and I’ve lost myself so many times that I’ve stopped counting. I never expected to find a way out whole or undamaged. I did not expect to ever finding a place I could call home again. Sometimes I did not even expect to ever make it out of the darkness. But standing here now, in the light, I realize that - however dark and horrific – even the longest night will finally end in the dawn of day. Coming home just in the daybreak there is only one thing left to tell you:…”

“ _Grazie per esserci_.”, Nico finished, exhaling lightly. The gondolier surprisingly bowed to Will, offering him a small squarish box. The moment Will took it out of his hands, a mesmerized look on his face, the figure vanished alongside with the Venetian images and just the hint of a bluish glow remained in the air.

It was Chiron who recognized the golden armlet first. “The kiss of the Μοῦσαι! It is their blessing. Mr. Solace, this is one of the rarest and most valuable gifts goddesses can bless one with. You are, indeed, consecrated.” The centaur's eyes were on Nico, though, who just shrugged. “I was offered to have it and I asked if I could give it someone else. They agreed, so...”

His words were efficiently silence by Will's lips (to which the poor Italian flinched). Before the rest of the Camp could react to their interaction – except for the one kiss at the very beginning of their relationship, they never had seen them even holding hands in public – Will felt himself dragged into the shadows and unceremoniously pressed against the wall of the Hades Cabin. He promised himself to not let go of the black-haired boy until he would lie in his sweating arms; over-sensitized and exhausted.

The next morning, the healer was nearly unable to concentrate on breakfast. His stunning new armlet felt warm and inspiring and he couldn't wait to research all its powers. How on earth Nico got such a valuable thing and why he would give it to _him_ of all people, Will could not quite fathom. The first thing that did catch his attention was Chiron announcing that due to the end of summer and the beginning of regular school time, everyone was expected to sit at their rightful table from now on. All protests, he stated against the rising shouts and plaints, would be in vain.

Nico, who sat on the Hades table along with Percy and Jason, smirked on the other hand. After breakfast, he whispered into the blonde's ear: “Don’t worry, Will. I think I might have an idea for the seating arrangement. D’you think you are able to write prescriptions?”

“Of course, _espero_. I’m a doctor, after all!”, he laughed and winked. His plan sounded both extremely stupid and extremely smart as well a slightly creepy. Sitting on their favorite spot next to the strawberry fields, they are joined by their friends shortly after.

“Gods”, Cecil starts “I'm glad I survived this summer. I wonder what we're supposed to do now. Everything's gonna be so boring in comparison!” A short laughter and then mournful quietness followed his statement. The war had cost them so much innocence.

Percy was the first to break their silence. “At the moment, things are good. Let's see how long we have before things get troubled again. Sooner or later, a monster comes knocking or a God asks you a favor or something. And then, there's school and life...It won't be long until we'll thing back at this and miss everything about this summer.”, Percy said with the same amount of mock and sadness in his voice. Jason nodded. “I can admit that I miss you guys already. But I get to be with Pipes and her dad. And, funnily, with Coach Hedge and Mellie and little Chuck.”

Everyone looked perplexed but Piper explained that Mellie wanted to restart working for her father as soon as possible and the Coach wanted to be able to train his son properly, apart from _'stressful idiotic half-breeds'_.

“I get to be with _mamacita_ ”, Leo grinned and was immediately punched by Calypso. “I get to be alive.”, she smiled happily.

“I get to be with my books and Sally and Paul and...did I miss something?”, Annabeth said before giving a very pouting Percy a kiss.

Maria sighed. “I get to be with arts and words.” - “And me!” - “Yes, Lysander, now shush.”

“I'm not looking forwards to school that much.”, Lou Ellen admitted.

“I am. I get to steal a nice amount of things and make others look like the thieves.”, Cecil grinned and shoved Lou Ellen with his shoulder. “I can come to visit, if you like.”

“I am more than thousand miles away from you, Cecil.”

“Easy, right?”

Nico shook his head and leaned against Will. His eyes kept searching the horizon, trying to find the exact place where they joined but failing to. A silly game from his childhood, Will knew that much, but he didn't mind at all.

“I don't care what I get to do or to be.”, Nico stated flatly, rolling his eyes and then whispers for Will's ears only: “I'm here. I'm not alone. I might even be able to cope a bit or try to do as my father said.”

“And what would that be?”, Will gently asked.

“Find happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any corrections or criticism? Feel free to tear everything to shreds in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> You guys, this has been an amazing experience, really! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and hits. I've enjoyed this very much and if you did, too, well, let me know by comments or kudos or by reading one of my other stories: 
> 
> A secret revealed (Percy's terrible experience while being praetor in New Rome)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667345
> 
> Find your past (Nico discovers what happened to his family back then and what his godly siblings did)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451161/chapters/16931305
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, everyone ;)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: If there are any open questions or things you'd like me to write in another story (even with any idea of yours), let me know in your comments. I've always loved new ideas but I'm really too lazy to go on Tumblr or create my own blog or anything. Maybe one day...


End file.
